Jekyll & Hyde: The Movie Musical
by Prince Azrael
Summary: I know it's been done before, but here's my version of teh film of Jekyll & Hyde, featuring cut content from the show, as well as who I was picturing in certain roles. Adapted from the completist script by Jack Kemplin.


**Cast**

**Dr. Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde… **Rufus Sewell

**Emma Carew… **Sophia Myles

**John Utterson… **Christopher Eccleston

**Lucy Harris… **Eva Green

**Sir Danvers Carew… **John Rhys-Davies

**Simon Stride… **Jack Davenport

**Lord Savage… **Allan Corduner

**Lady Beaconsfield… **Keeley Hawes

**General Lord Glossop… **Roger Allam

**Sir Archibald Proops… **Eddie Izzard

**The Bishop of Basingstoke… **Ian McKellen

**Nellie… **Naomie Harris

**The Spider… **Peter Capaldi

**Guinevere… **Felicity Montagu

**Poole… **James Smith

**Bisset… **Stephen Fry

**Dr. Hastie Lanyon… **Ben Chaplin

**Richard Enfield… **Ben Miller

**Butler… **Tim McInnerny

**Priest… **Eddie Redmayne

**Inspector Newcomen… **Leslie Bricusse

**Albert… **Anthony Warlow

**Flossie… **Linda Eder

**Lizzie… **Sabrina Carter

**Jenny… **Orla Fitzgerald

**Mary… **Ruth Wilson

**Nancy… **Miranda Raison

**Rosie… **Caterina Munro

**Lady Aberdare… **Christiane Noll

**Mrs. Grenville-Heath... **Fenella Woolgar

**Lord Biggs... **Denis Lill

**Lad y Biggs... **Julia Deakin

**Lady Postlethwaite... **Alison Steadman

**Lady Leopold… **Fiona Shaw

**Diablo… **Patterson Joseph

**Adam… **Harry Lloyd

**Albert Jekyll… **Frank Wildhorn

**The Violent Mental Ward at St. Jude's Hospital**

Dr. Henry Jekyll can be seen kneeling next to an elderly man, his father, who is now a

patient at the ward, strapped into a wheel chair, his head, arms, hands, legs, and feet held tightly by large leather straps. He struggles to get free, twisting and writhing, grunting like a wild animal, not uttering a single intelligible word. Jekyll passionately holds his hand, caressing his lower arm, trying to comfort him, and looks on with expressions of love, sorrow, worriment, and questioning, but also with a look of determination. Next to him is a man of his own age, John Utterson, and the older Sir Danvers Carew, who holds himself with dignity.)

UTTERSON (v.o.)

If you would have heard of Dr. Henry Jekyll, you would have heard of appalling things. I will tell you this, he was my friend, and he was a seeker of truth. Radical theories, life altering drugs were part of a search to illuminate the elements of good and evil which are inherent in every human personality. Henry Jekyll believed he had found a way to control those separate elements, not merely for the furtherment of science, but for the relief of human sorrow and suffering. In the autumn of 1889, he embarked on a series of scientific experiments. How could I know than that it would also transform his soul...and mine as well.

SIR DANVERS (v.o.)

He entered my life as a brilliant young scientist, and became as dear to me as my own child; I came to feel the exhilaration of his knowledge and the profundity of his suffering as though they were mine. I came to understand Henry Jekyll, in a very real since his passion is consistently re-enacted within every one of us.

JEKYLL

(injecting his father with a sedative)

There, that should help calm you down.

UTTERSON

He is beyond help Henry.

JEKYLL

Therefore we treat him like an animal? He's a man, John!

SIR DANVERS

But he behaves like an animal, Henry, he's dangerous, catatonic one minute, then unprovoked attacks on the other inmates the next. What would you have me do?

JEKYLL

Sir Danvers, he still has a soul as pure and good as yours or mine, emotional responses as sensitive as any of ours, but the mind, it's trapped in a dark terrible world. The memory which allows him to express those emotions rebels now, and refuses to serve him. Madness is the cruellest of all prisons, there must be a way to free him! I know there is a means to reintegrate mind and emotion, there must be! My Theories convince me-

SIR DANVERS

-My colleagues tell me that your theories are infinitely more dangerous than he is. What you call the mind...is what God calls the soul. They say you're trespassing on hallowed ground when you experiment on the human mind. There has been talk!-

JEKYLL

-Let them talk! My colleagues are cowards! Afraid of what they don't understand. How can we call ourselves civilized if we are not prepared to help him and every poor wretched soul like him?

SIR DANVERS

Henry, we understand this patient's importance to you, but you must understand. He has Schizophrenia, Catatonia, Dementia...criminal insanity. He's lost, Henry! Lost to himself, and lost to the world...You will never reach him.

JEKYLL

I have to try, I must!

UTTERSON

You have tried everything!

JEKYLL

No, not true! John, I am at the point of perfecting a formula. A combination of rare drugs...

SIR DANVERS

(Scoffing) Magic potions.

JEKYLL

They could help shift the minds equilibrium. Bring the personality back into balance.

Stimulate the good that's been buried. The drugs can catalyze this.

SIR DANVERS

I admire your tenacity, Henry, but I question your philosophy. Do you seriously believe your drugs can change what God has set in motion?

JEKYLL

Yes, yes he can be changed Sir Danvers, we shall all be changed, in a moment, in the twinkling of an eye.

SIR DANVERS

You are a gifted man Henry, use your gifts wisely.

(Sir Danvers and Utterson exit, leaving Jekyll with his father to spend some time with this patient who means so much to him. Jekyll returns to clutching his father's hand, comforting him)

"LOST IN THE DARKNESS"

JEKYLL

LOST IN THE DARKNESS,

SILENCE SURROUNDS YOU,

ONCE THERE WAS MORNING,

NOW ENDLESS NIGHT.

IF I COULD REACH YOU,

I'D GUIDE YOU AND TEACH YOU,

TO WALK FROM THE DARKNESS,

BACK INTO THE LIGHT.

DEEP IN YOUR SILENCE,

PLEASE TRY TO HEAR ME,

I'LL KEEP YOU NEAR ME,

TILL NIGHT PASSES BY.

I WILL FIND THE ANSWER,

I'LL NEVER DESERT YOU,

I PROMISE YOU THIS,

TILL THE DAY THAT I DIE...

(Jekyll gently kisses his father on the forehead)

JEKYLL

(Softly spoken) Goodnight father.

(A nurse comes over and wheels Jekyll's father to his chamber. Jekyll is left alone in the long hall of the ward, surrounded on both sides left and right by dimly lit silhouettes of inmate patients in their cells writhing in the throws of madness. Jekyll walks over to his desk, it is messy with paperwork. He opens his journal and begins to write.)

"PROLOGUE - REPRISE"

JEKYLL (v.o.)

August 12th, 6:25 PM,

In each of us there are two natures. If this primitive duality of man, good and evil, can be housed in separate identities, life will be relieved of all that is unbearable. It is the curse of mankind... that these polar twins should be constantly struggling.../

I NEED TO KNOW"

JEKYLL

I NEED TO KNOW

THE NATURE OF THE DEMONS THAT POSSESS

MAN'S SOUL!

I NEED TO KNOW

WHY MAN'S CONTENT TO LET THEM MAKE HIM LESS

THAN WHOLE.

(Jekyll walks over to his first patient, there are nurses all around helping out patients, walking them from place to place, taking care of them, feeding them, bathing them, and restraining them. Most of the male patients are put in one padded cell and the females in another one across the room from the males. Jekyll's first patient is a man in a straitjacket and muzzle mask. Jekyll puts on a stethoscope, putting it to the chest of the man's straitjacket, and listens to the man's heartbeat, also checking other things)

WHY DOES HE REVEL IN MURDER AND MADNESS?

WHAT IS IT MAKES HIM BE LESS THAN HE SHOULD?

WHY IS HE DOOMED NOT TO REACH HIS POTENTIAL?

HIS SOUL IS BLACK

WHEN HE TURNS HIS BACK

UPON GOOD.

(A female nurse hands Jekyll some papers about the man for him to sign, he does so, filling out whatever prescription he feels the man needs, and hands the papers back to the nurse. She then walks the patient back to his cell. Jekyll goes back to his desk.)

I NEED TO FIND

A WAY TO GET INSIDE THE TORTURED MIND OF MAN.

I NEED TO TRY

TO SEPARATE THE GOOD AND EVIL - IF I CAN.

ONE THING IS CERTAIN - THE EVIL IS STRONGER.

GOOD FIGHTS A HOPELESS AND DESPERATE FIGHT.

I MUST FIND WAYS OF ADJUSTING THE BALANCE

TO BRING HIM BACK FROM THE EMPTY BLACK

EDGE OF NIGHT!

(A different nurse brings out a female patient; she is not restrained, but clearly malnourished and not sane. When Jekyll comes over she flinches. Jekyll listens to her heart beat as well, also checking for other things, then the nurse hands him some papers and he fills them out as well. As he is filling out the papers the patient keeps signalling to the nurse that she wants to get away from him, trying to move away from him, but the nurse keeps gently holding her in place.)

I NEED TO GO

WHERE NO MAN HAS VENTURED BEFORE

TO SEARCH FOR THE KEY TO THE DOOR

THAT WILL END ALL THIS TRAGIC AND SENSELESS DECAY!

BUT HOW TO GO?

I NEED TO KNOW!

(Jekyll reaches into his drawer and pulls out a small doll, he then hands back the papers to the nurse, giving the doll to the female patient as he does so, her nervously reaching for it, grabbing it, and quickly pulling it back hugging it and smiling. The nurse then walks the girl back to her cell. Jekyll now walks over to an adult male mental patient who is also not restrained and is playing on the floor)

I NEED TO LEARN

THE SECRETS OF THE MIND THAT WE CANNOT DISCERN.

I NEED TO LEARN

THE THINGS THAT MAKE MEN PASS THE POINT OF NO RETURN.

(The male patient on the floor tries to crawl over to Jekyll; Jekyll kneels down to the floor and holds out his hand for the patient. The patient makes his way over and gently grabs hold of Jekyll's hand.)

WHY DOES A WISE MAN TAKE LEAVE OF HIS SENSES?

WHERE IS THAT FINE LINE WHERE SANITY MELTS?

WHEN DOES INTELLIGENCE GIVE WAY TO MADNESS?

A MOMENT COMES

WHEN A MAN BECOMES

SOMETHING ELSE...

(Jekyll pulls a treat out of his vest pocket and gives it to the patient. The patient gleefully takes it, holding it in his hand and marvelling at it. Jekyll rises up and goes back to his desk as another nurse comes and takes this patient, raising him to his feet and walking him to a cell as well.)

I NEED TO KNOW

WHY MAN PLAYS THIS STRANGE DOUBLE GAME!

HIS HAND ALWAYS CLOSE TO THE FLAME!

IT'S A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL HE CANNOT DISCLAIM!

BUT WHAT'S HIS AIM?

I NEED TO KNOW!

(Jekyll looks to God asking him to help give him and his work the guidance they need)

DEAR GOD, GUIDE ME!

SHOW ME HOW TO SUCCEED!

WITH YOUR WISDOM INSIDE ME,

HENRY JEKYLL WILL FOLLOW WHEREVER YOU LEAD!

I NEED TO SEE

THE TRUTH OTHER MEN CANNOT SEE

TO BE THINGS THAT OTHERS CAN'T BE!

GIVE ME COURAGE TO GO

WHERE NO ANGEL WILL GO!

AND I WILL GO!

I NEED TO KNOW!

(Jekyll having just finished his little prayer pulls up a chair and sits down at the desk writing things down, filling out paperwork as everything fades to black)

**Act I Scene 3: A Square in The Streets of London**

(The street people go about their daily routines, shovelling slop, selling goods etc. as Utterson and Sir Danvers make their respective ways home.)

"FACADE"

THE STREET PEOPLE

IF YOU LIVE AROUND HERE,

YOU NEED CASH IN THE BANK.

'COS THE HOUSES 'ROUND HERE

ARE ALL FLASHY AND SWANK.

AN' THE FRONT BIT

IS WHAT'S CALLED A FAÇADE

ALL THE PEOPLE 'ROUND HERE ARE AS POSH AS CAN BE.

YOU WON'T SEE 'EM HOB-NOBBIN' WITH RUBBISH LIKE ME.

IT'S THE SNOB BIT, ALSO CALLED A FACADE!

EVERY DAY

PEOPLE IN THEIR OWN SWEET WAY

LIKE TO ADD A COAT OF PAINT

AND BE WHAT THEY AIN'T!

THAT'S HOW THEIR LITTLE

GAME IS PLAYED

LIVIN' OUT THEIR MASQUERADE

ACTIN' A BIZARRE CHARADE -

GETTIN' RICH AN' GETTIN' LAID!

WHILE PLAYING THE SAINT!

BUT THERE'S ONE THING I KNOW

AN' I KNOW IT FOR SURE

THIS DISEASE THAT THEY'VE GOT

HAS GOT NO READY CURE.

AN' I'M CERTAIN

LIFE IS TERRIBLY HARD

WHEN YER LIFE'S A FACADE!

(From a society club emerge the glamorous Dowager Lady Beaconsfield, the foppish Sir Archibald Proops and Lord Theodore Savage. Lady Beaconsfield dresses perhaps a little too young for her age, and wears far too much rouge. Proops follows at her heels like a lapdog, and Savage stands a little distance behind, twirling his walking cane impatiently. They encounter Utterson and Sir Danvers)

LORD SAVAGE

Ah Danvers. Off to prepare for your daughter's engagement party?

LADY BEACONSFIELD

To Henry Jekyll no less. Really Danvers, have your standards been slipping in your old age?

SIR DANVERS

Don't worry, Bessie. Whatever your opinion of him as a scientist may be, Emma assures me that Henry Jekyll is impeccable husband material.

LADY BEACONSFIELD

Oh really…

SIR DANVERS

If you will excuse us, I must be home, I have already been kept later than I intended, and I have a party to prepare after all.

(He bows and walks off with Utterson.)

SIR ARCHIBALD PROOPS

Humph. What do you think of that then?

(They begin to walk off in a different direction, looking disdainfully at the street people)

SIR ARCHIBALD PROOPS

THERE'S A FACE THAT WE WEAR

IN THE COLD LIGHT OF DAY –

LORD SAVAGE

IT'S SOCIETY'S MASK,

IT'S SOCIETY'S WAY,

ALL THREE

AND THE TRUTH IS

THAT IT'S ALL A FACADE!

(On a different street, Sir Danvers and Utterson pass the pompous General Glossop, a man in his fifties resting a wounded leg on two ivory crutches, and his companion the Bishop of Basingstoke, who gives them a curt nod)

GENERAL GLOSSOP

THERE'S A FACE THAT WE HIDE

TILL THE NIGHTTIME APPEARS,

BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE

AND WHAT'S HIDING INSIDE,

BEHIND ALL OF OUR FEARS,

BOTH

IS OUR TRUE SELF,

LOCKED INSIDE THE FACADE!

STREET PEOPLE:

LOOK AROUND YOU!

I HAVE FOUND

YOU CANNOT TELL, BY LOOKIN' AT THE SURFACE,

WHAT IS LURKIN' THERE BENEATH IT!

(Mr. Simon Stride, a young stern faced gentleman, throws a handful of coins to a beggar as he passes by. Lady Beaconsfield sees him and titters to her companions)

STREET PEOPLE:

SEE THAT FACE!

NOW, I'M PREPARED TO BET YOU,

WHAT YOU SEE'S NOT WHAT YOU GET -

'CAUSE MAN'S A MASTER OF DECEIT !

SO, WHAT IS THE SINISTER SECRET?

THE LIE HE WILL TELL YOU IS TRUE? -

IT'S THAT EACH MAN YOU MEET

IN THE STREET

ISN'T ONE MAN BUT TWO!

STRIDE

IF WE'RE NOT ONE, BUT TWO,

ARE WE EVIL OR GOOD?

DO WE WALK THE FINE LINE -

THAT WE'D CROSS IF WE COULD?

ARE WE WAITING -

TO BREAK THROUGH THE FACADE?

STREET PEOPLE

ONE OR TWO MIGHT LOOK KINDA WELL-TO-DO.

HAH! THEY'RE BAD AS ME AN' YOU,

RIGHT DOWN THEY'RE BOOTS!

I'M INCLINED TO THINK

HALF MANKIND

THINKS THE OTHER HALF IS BLIND.

WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED TO FIND

THEY'RE ALL IN CAHOOTS!

AT THE END OF THE DAY

THEY DON'T MEAN WHAT THEY SAY

THEY DON'T SAY WHAT THEY MEAN,

THEY DON'T EVER COME CLEAN.

BEACONSFIELD, PROOPS AND SAVAGE

AND THE ANSWER

IS IT'S ALL A FACADE!

GLOSSOP AND BISHOP

IS IT'S ALL A FACADE!

LADY BEACONSFIELD

CALL A WALK "PROMENADE",

LORD SAVAGE

CALL A STREET "BOULEVARD"

SIR ARCHIBALD PROOPS

GREASE YER HAIR WITH "POMADE"

BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE

YOU'LL BE HELD IN REGARD.

GENERAL GLOSSOP

IT'S A NIGHTMARE –

ALL

WE CAN NEVER DISCARD -

SO WE STAY ON OUR GUARD -

THOUGH WE LOVE THE FACADE -

STREET PEOPLE

WHAT'S BEHIND THE FACADE?

STRIDE

LOOK BEHIND THE FACADE!

(Time has passed, it is evening and we are outside Sir Danvers's house. A butler stands outside, checking guests' invitations.

BUTLER

HERE TONIGHT IT'S FESTIVE -

BUT THE GUESTS ARE GETTING RESTIVE -

'CAUSE THE GUEST OF HONOUR'S

CAUSING A DILEMMA!

PARTY GUESTS

DOCTOR JEKYLL TARDY

FOR HIS OWN ENGAGEMENT PARTY -

HIS BETROTHAL

TO SIR DANVERS' DAUGHTER, EMMA!

COUPLE

SIR DANVERS CAREW IS A GOOD MAN

THEY CALL HIM LA CRÈME DE LA CRÈME

WHATEVER THAT MEANS

HE'S A FLYING SIGHT BETTER THAN THEM…

**Act I Scene 4: Sir Danvers Carew's House in Regent's Park**

(The posh people we saw earlier are now in their finest. Several are dancing in the centre of the room, but Lady Beaconsfield and the Governors are stood to one side, criticising each new entrant)

LADY BEACONSFIELD

LORD AND LADY HARE

FIGHTING OVER THERE.

DARLING, DO BEWARE!

SHE'S A BITCH!

BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE

LADY ABERDARE'S

HAVING AN AFFAIR

WITH THE BUTLER THERE!

JUST HER NICHE!

VICIOUS PARTY GUESTS

FINE PARTY - DIVINE PARTY

A TOUCH TARTY - BUT STINKIN' RICH!

BUTLER

Mr. Gabriel John Utterson, Esquire

LORD SAVAGE

Late! Who does this Jekyll fellow think he is?

GENERAL GLOSSOP

Impertinence like that in the army would have earned him a good flogging.

UTTERSON

The perfect way to stamp out any nasty signs of progress, eh General?

(The other Governors chuckle, but Glossop remains unaware that this is at his expense.)

GENERAL GLOSSOP

Absolutely, this is England you know, not the continent.

(Sir Archibald Proops returns from a dance at the centre of the room and Lord Savage hands him a glass of wine)

LADY BEACONSFIELD

(smiling at another guest)

WHAT A PRETTY SMILE!

MRS. GRENVILLE-HEATH!

(aside to Proops)

PITY THEY ARE NOT ALL HER TEETH...

SIR ARCHIBALD PROOPS

LORD DEVERE AS WELL

HE'S AS QUEER AS HELL!

AND BI-SEXUELLE!

LIKES TO SWITCH!

ALL

DEE-LICIOUS - AND SO VICIOUS!

OUR ONE WISH IS TO

BITCH, BITCH, BITCH!

(The Butler begins announcing the arrivals of new guests as they enter. The other guests continue to whisper gossip about each new arrival.)

BUTLER

LADY POSTLETHWAITE

LADY BEACONSFIELD

GOD, SHE'S PUT ON WEIGHT!

LORD SAVAGE

GIVES YOU MORE TO HATE!

LADY BEACONSFIELD

MEAN OLD BITCH!

BUTLER

LADY LEOPOLD

GENERAL GLOSSOP

LOOKING RATHER OLD!

LADY BEACONSFIELD

POOR SIR LEOPOLD

GENERAL GLOSSOP

SHE'S A WITCH!

ALL

CHIC PEOPLE - UNIQUE PEOPLE

(a guest is turned away at the door)

AND FREAK PEOPLE WE QUICKLY DITCH!

BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE

He's tinkering with a man's soul, and I don't like it! He's lucky he lives in modern times. Today's penalties for heresy are not what they should be.

GENERAL GLOSSOP

Quite right.

UTTERSON

If these are modern times, Your Grace, the penalty for speaking out to help one's fellow man should be the support of society in general and the church in particular.

BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE

You agree than with his blasphemies, Mr. Utterson?

UTTERSON

I agree with the principal that man's thoughts on God should not be confined to a church pulpit. Your Grace.

LORD SAVAGE

I think that Jekyll overdoes all this stuff about helping the poor. If he is as clever as they say he is, what is he doing trying to save paupers and mad men? What possible use is that? I've lived in St. James for 60 years and I've never even seen a pauper let alone a madman.

BUTLER

LADY DELAWARE

LADY BEACONSFIELD

AWFUL COLOR HAIR!

THAT'S HER LOVER THERE

WITH THE TWITCH!

BUTLER

LORD AND LADY BIGGS

SIR ARCHIBALD PROOPS

WHAT A PAIR OF PIGS!

LORD SAVAGE

WEAR EACH OTHER'S WIGS!

SIR ARCHIBALD PROOPS and LORD SAVAGE

ITCH! ITCH! ITCH!

ALL

JUNE WEDDING

THE BRIDE DREADING

THE LEG-SPREADING

WHILE LONDON'S RICH

COME HERE AND BITCH!...BITCH!...BITCH!

BITCH!...BITCH!...BITCH!

"STRIDE'S WISHES""SIR DANVERS"

(Lady Beaconsfield, and the other Board of Governors, and guests surround their host.)

LADY BEACONSFIELD

SIR DANVERS, SIR DANVERS, QUELLE CHARMING SOIREE.

GENERAL GLOSSOP

THE EVENINGS YOU GIVE ARE THE BEST I MUST SAY.

LADY BEACONSFIELD

SIR DANVERS, SIR DANVERS YOU'VE DONE IT AGAIN.

BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE

(his mouth full)

THE FOOD IS DELICIOUS!

LADY BEACONSFIELD

AND SO ARE THE MEN!

SIR DANVERS

YOUR HIGHNESS DEAR LADY THE PLEASURE IS MINE,

A PARTY ANNOUNCING A MARRIAGE MUST SHINE.

THE GOOD DOCTOR JEKYLL'S AN ADMIRABLE CHOICE,

OCCASIONS LIKE THIS GIVES US CAUSE TO REJOICE,

IT'S NOT EVERYDAY THAT ONE'S DAUGHTER'S ENGAGED.

LADY BEACONSFIELD

WHICH SEEMS TO HAVE LEFT SEVERAL SUITORS ENRAGED!

SIR DANVERS

WELL ONE CHAP FOR SURE OVER THERE SIMON STRIDE,

WAS CONFIDENT HE WOULD MAKE EMMA LISA HIS BRIDE,

WHICH JUST GOES TO SHOW THAT HOWEVER WELL MATCHED,

ONE SHOULDN'T COUNT CHICKENS OR BRIDES TILL THEIR HATCHED!

ALL (except Stride)

HAHAHAHAHA!

ALL (except Sir Danvers and Stride)

SIR DANVERS, SIR DANVERS WE ALL DRINK A TOAST,

WITHOUT ANY DOUBT YOU ARE REGENT'S PARK, LONDON, AND ENGLAND'S MOST

ELEGANT HOST!

(Sir Danvers walks up to Stride, surprised he chose to attend knowing his history with both of the engaged.)

SIR DANVERS

MY DEAR SIMON,

YOU'RE SO GRACIOUS

TO WISH EMMA AND HENRY BOTH WELL!

STRIDE

DEAR SIR DANVERS

AS YOU KNOW, SIR

I WISH EMMA THE SUN AND THE MOON!

BUT I HAVE TO CONFESS

THAT I WISH HENRY JEKYLL IN HELL!

SIR DANVERS

To bad, I'm afraid you were simply too late. Henry has won, and you must accept your fate, in the race to claim Emma's hand you came a gallant second Simon.

STRIDE

I don't like coming second, gallantly or otherwise.

LADY BEACONSFIELD

From what I've heard, I'd say otherwise is your more usual style Mr Stride.

(Stride walks away brooding, and stands in a corner of the room with a stiff look in his face)

LADY BEACONSFIELD

I think _he's_ mad if you must know. (She notices Sir Danvers approaching them, and speaks to him) Ah, Danvers. We were just talking about your future son-in-law, and I think you're mad to let him marry your daughter.

EMMA

(appearing from behind her father)

It's not father's decision, Lady Beaconsfield, it's mine.

LADY BEACONSFIELD

Well to be late for his own engagement party shows a remarkable lack of style...

EMMA

Comments on style Madame should never be made by those who have none...

LADY BEACONSFIELD

Well!

(She harrumphs and walks off, Proops following behind.)

UTTERSON

Miss Carew

EMMA

O Mr Utterson, thank you so much for being here

UTTERSON

You are a gracing breath of fresh air

SIR DANVERS

Well Emma, at least half of the happy couple is here. The guests are getting restless…

EMMA

O Father you know how Henry is. His work is very important.

SIR DANVERS

More important than his own engagement party to my daughter?

EMMA

Yes father. His goal is noble, and he needs all the support he can get, please be more encouraging with him.

"LETTING GO"

SIR DANVERS

EMMA, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!

IT'S YOU I AM CONCERNED FOR.

EMMA

FATHER, DON'T BE!

YOU SHOULD BE CONCERNED FOR HIM!

HE'S THE ONE IN NEED!

SIR DANVERS

I AM ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!

WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU HAVE YOUR FATHER DO?

I THINK I WOULD DIE,

IF ANY HARM SHOULD COME TO YOU.

I'M SCARED, MY CHILD,

BECAUSE I'M GOING TO LOSE YOU.

I FIND IT VERY HARD,

TO LET YOU GO!

EMMA

FATHER,

IF YOU TRY TO,

YOU COULD NEVER LOSE ME!

DARLING FATHER,

I STILL LOVE YOU,

MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER KNOW!

BUT IF WE WANT OUR LOVE TO GROW -

SIR DANVERS

I KNOW, IN TIME, I HAVE TO LET YOU GO.

EMMA AND SIR DANVERS

WE MUSTN'T BE AFRAID OF LETTING GO...

EMMA

Oh I love you father.

SIR DANVERS

I love you.

EMMA

(Placing her hand on her throat.)

O I forgot mother's necklace! She would have wanted me to wear it on this night. I must go get it!

"THE ENGAGEMENT PARTY"

(As Emma departs, she passes Proops and Lady Beaconsfield)

LADY BEACONSFIELD

Well I've never in all my life heard such a thing!

SIR ARCHIBALD PROOPS

I never spread rumours as you know Bessie… but I hear that Emma has been rather wild.

LADY BEACONSFIELD

Wild Archie?

SIR ARCHIBALD PROOPS

Yes, rather forward I hear.

(Lady Aberdare and Mrs Grenville Heath sidle up to them)

LADY ABERDARE

I even heard it was Emma who threw the first kiss.

MRS GRENVILLE-HEATH

Surely not!

LADY ABERDARE

Well one thing's for certain, that Jekyll's quite a find.

(Jekyll rushes into the room so quickly The Butler isn't even able to announce his entrance.)

UTTERSON

Henry! At last. What could possibly be more important than your own engagement party?

JEKYLL

JOHN, I AM CLOSE TO A BREAKTHROUGH DISCOVERY!

SOMETHING SPECTACULAR, SOMETHING SUBLIME!

FINALLY, A LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS HAS COME TO ME!

NOW IT IS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME!

WHAT I'VE DISCOVERED IS EVERYTHING WONDERFUL

SOMETHING A SCIENTIST DREAMS ALL HIS LIFE

NEVER BEFORE HAVE I FELT SO INCREDIBLE

NEVER BEFORE HAS IT ALL GONE SO RIGHT

UTTERSON

You'll be late for your own funeral!

JEKYLL

I've discovered something truly wonderful John, something every scientist dreams of.

UTTERSON

Well what is it?

JEKYLL

Not here, not tonight. Maybe after tomorrow!

UTTERSON

But why tomorrow?

JEKYLL

I make my proposal before the board at the hospital tomorrow, and if they give me their approval I'm convinced you're going to see something great, something extraordinary!

BUTLER

Dr Hastie Lanyon and Mr Richard Enfield.

(Dr Hastie Lanyon, another young doctor who is a friend of Jekyll's, and Richard Enfield, a cousin of Utterson's who is also friends with Jekyll and Lanyon, both with faces full of grins friendlily rush to Jekyll from behind, Enfield coming in between him and Utterson, Lanyon going to Jekyll's other side, both winking and play punching Jekyll on the shoulder.)

LANYON

HENRY JEKYLL,

ENFIELD

YOU'RE A DEVIL!

LANYON and ENFIELD

YOU HAVE ROBBED US OF LONDON'S MOST LOVELY GIRL.

(In the corner, Simon Stride sorrowfully sips at his drink.)

STRIDE

I COULD TURN TO DRINK,

WHEN I STOP TO THINK,

EMMA'S MARRYING A DOCTOR

INSTEAD OF AN EARL!

STRIDE / LANYON / ENFIELD

POOR GIRL!

(Stride walks towards Jekyll.)

STRIDE

DOCTOR JEKYLL, MAY I BE THE FIRST TO WISH YOU AND YOUR BRIDE-TO-BE PEACE AND PROSPERITY?

JEKYLL

(Sarcastic)

MR. STRIDE, IT'S MOST CIVIL OF YOU TO SAY THAT, AS YOU DO,

WITH SUCH PATENT SINCERITY!

(Sir Danvers looks over, seeing what is happening, realizing there might be a scene, he goes over to break things up by distracting Jekyll and Stride away from each other.)

SIR DANVERS

Ah the late Dr. Jekyll!

JEKYLL

Oh I beg your forgiveness Sir Danvers; I don't know where the time went, I had a few last minute details to attend to in my lab.

SIR DANVERS

Nothing to forgive my dear boy, it is an offense Emma most likely finds punishable by marriage, and like Emma I am ready to anticipate you. We're sure to invite you for the day after the ceremony just to make sure the groom is in attendance.

JEKYLL

Never fear Sir, I will be there, the seven weeks 'till the wedding will be the longest in my life

SIR DANVERS

Well your half hour tomorrow with the governors of St Judes will most likely be the longest of my life.

JEKYLL

Sir Danvers, my preliminary experiments have been successful, I have to take every opportunity I am given to state my beliefs…

SIR DANVERS

Even though you antagonize the established authority in the process? Henry why must you pursue these experiments, I tell you it is utter mad-

JEKYLL

You know why! But your friends are not the established authority, merely the established prejudice!

SIR DANVERS

Henry!

UTTERSON

(coming between Jekyll and Sir Danvers)

My friend Dr Jekyll is a man of honour Sir Danvers, but not of diplomacy

SIR DANVERS

Ah I was not aware that the two was incompatible

(Emma re-enters the room, now wearing her mother's pearl necklace)

JEKYLL

My God! John, look at her! Emma... so beautiful, so dazzling!

UTTERSON

Sir Danvers, My Lords, Ladies, and Gentlemen; Friends, if I may propose a toast. To the intolerably happy couple, I raise a glass to you both. To A long, long life, together, filled richly with happiness, and prosperity. Henry, may all of your research result in discoveries as wonderful as this one. Emma and Henry!

PARTY GUESTS

Emma and Henry! Hear! Hear! God Save the Queen!

(They all raise their glasses and drink as the Butler enters)

BUTLER

Ladies and Gentlemen-the refreshments are being served, fallowed by fireworks.

SIR DANVERS

Ah! The fireworks! Ladies and Gentlemen do come along. Mr Stride do you enjoy fireworks?

STRIDE

If they are unavoidable...

SIR DANVERS

Yes they are! Bishop, come along and have a glass of port.

BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE

Don't mind if I do Danvers. George?

GENERAL GLOSSOP

Of course.

(All go outside to share drinks and watch the fireworks except Emma and Jekyll.)

JEKYLL

Miss Carew

EMMA

Dr Jekyll

JEKYLL

Are you angry with me?

EMMA

No (giggles)

JEKYLL

You should be

EMMA

(giggles) I'm just happy you're here

JEKYLL

Well I try never to miss any social occasion attended by Lady Beaconsfield. (Emma giggles) Tell me, is there a Lord Beaconsfield?

EMMA

He died some thirty years ago.

JEKYLL

Sensible fellow.

EMMA

(giggles, then places an arm on Henry)

My dear Doctor! While you're out fighting full-time to change the world, I seem to be

Fighting full-time to protect your reputation. I'm getting quite good at it!

JEKYLL

Dearest Emma you realize that you are setting yourself up for a lifetime of these aggravations?

EMMA

Yes I realize that.

JEKYLL

I cannot live by the same old clock other people do.

EMMA

I realize that too.

JEKYLL

And in all good conscious I must advise you, I love you far too much to have you suffer the sort of life I have to offer.

"I MUST GO ON"

JEKYLL

I MUST GO ON

WITH THE WORK I'M COMMITTED TO -

HOW CAN I NOT,

WHEN MY THEORIES ARE TRUE?

AND I WILL PROVE,

IF I'M EVER PERMITTED TO,

THINGS ARE NOT WRONG,

JUST BECAUSE THEY ARE NEW!

EMMA

HENRY, I ADORE,

ALWAYS HAVE DONE,

ALWAYS WILL DO,

AND YOUR DREAMS ARE MINE!

I WILL ALWAYS UNDERSTAND.

HOWEVER HARD THE PATH YOU'VE PLANNED,

OUR LIVES WILL INTERTWINE...

JEKYLL

WHO KNOWS WHERE MY WORK WILL LEAD ME?

EMMA

NOWHERE WHERE YOU WILL NOT NEED ME!

JEKYLL

EMMA, PLEASE I BEG YOU, HEED ME!

EMMA

JUST DON'T LEAVE ME ON MY OWN!

JEKYLL

THE ONLY THING I FEAR IS THE UNKNOWN...

EMMA

WHEN THIS ALL BEGAN,

WE KNEW THERE'D BE A PRICE TO PAY!

TOO LATE NOW TO TURN AWAY -

WE HAVE COME TOO FAR!

I KNOW WE'LL FIND A WAY...

JEKYLL

Miss Carew… may I have this dance?

EMMA

Oh Dr. Jekyll… you may have every dance.

"TAKE ME AS I AM"

JEKYLL

SOMETIMES I SEE

PAST THE HORIZON,

SURE OF MY WAY,

WHERE I AM GOING -

BUT WHERE'S THE PRIZE

I HAVE MY EYES ON?

WHERE?

THERE IS JUST NO KNOWING!

AND WHEN DESPAIR

TEARS ME IN TWO,

WHO CAN I TURN TO

BUT YOU?

YOU KNOW WHO I AM...

TAKE ME AS I AM.

EMMA

LOOK IN MY EYES,

WHO DO YOU SEE THERE?

SOMEONE YOU KNOW,

OR JUST A STRANGER?

IF YOU ARE WISE,

YOU WILL SEE ME THERE!

LOVE IS THE ONLY DANGER!

LOVE MEANING ME,

LOVE MEANING YOU,

WE'LL MAKE THAT ONE DREAM COME TRUE!

YOU KNOW WHO I AM...

TAKE ME AS I AM.

JEKYLL and EMMA

THOUGH FATE WON'T ALWAYS DO

WHAT WE DESIRE -

STILL WE CAN SET

THE WORLD ON FIRE!

GIVE ME YOUR HAND,

GIVE ME YOUR HEART -

JEKYLL

SWEAR TO ME WE'LL NEVER PART!

EMMA

WE'LL NEVER PART!

JEKYLL

YOU KNOW WHO I AM.

EMMA

YOU KNOW WHO I AM.

JEKYLL

THIS IS WHO I AM.

EMMA

THIS IS WHO I AM.

JEKYLL and EMMA

TAKE ME AS I AM...

"TILL YOU CAME INTO MY LIFE"

(They kiss passionately. As they are doing that Sir Danvers and Utterson enter, a bit startled at finding they have walked in on this private display of affection. Emma's father decides to interrupt the moment by clearing his throat.)

EMMA

(startled and red faced blushing)

...Father!

SIR DANVERS

You are being asked for.

UTTERSON

So are you Dr Jekyll, though I can't imagine why.

SIR DANVERS

I fancy people are a bit curious why the two main reasons for this party are resolutely hiding from it.

(As they begin to head outside they are halted by a voice)

"STRIDE'S QUESTION"

STRIDE

TELL ME JEKYLL

HOW'D YOU DO IT?

HOW'D YOU CAPTURE THE HEART

OF SIR DANVER'S GIRL?

IN ANOTHER LIGHT

THIS COULD BE MY NIGHT!

GIRLS LIKE EMMA COME BY

ONLY ONCE IN A LIFE!

JEKYLL

For once Mr Stride, we are in agreement.

STRIDE

Dr Jekyll, may the gallant second be permitted to have a moment in the witness circle?

(Jekyll looks at Stride with the expression on his face that is the standard for his confrontations with Stride, Emma then squeezes Jekyll's hand and with a gentle voice lets Jekyll know that she has confidence it will be alright, and that she can handle it.)

EMMA

It's alright Henry.

UTTERSON

Come along Henry; let us test out your theories against these other lesser fireworks in preparation for tomorrow.

(Jekyll reluctantly goes outside with the others leaving only Emma and Stride behind.)

"EMMA'S REASONS"

STRIDE

EMMA CAREW,

CAN THIS BE YOU?

WHAT KIND OF MAN

IS THIS YOU'VE TAKEN?

CAN YOU NOT SEE

THE KIND OF LIFE

THAT THIS WOULD BE?

YOU ARE MISTAKEN!

TIME TO AWAKEN,

BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE,

BEFORE YOU FOREVER

DETERMINE YOUR FATE!

EMMA

BUT, SIMON, YOU KNEW

I HAD TO BE FREE.

WHAT I CHOOSE TO DO

IS DECIDED BY ME!

FROM THE DAY MY MOTHER DIED

MY FATHER,

BLESS HIS DARLING HEART,

HAS TREATED ME AS THOUGH I WERE A YOUNG CHILD.

MAYBE HIS IDEA WAS JUST TO WAIT

UNTIL I GREW UP

AND THEN LOOK AT ME

AND HOPE THAT I'D BE HER...

IT'S EASY TO ACCEPT THIS

FROM A FATHER -

HE'D RATHER

THINGS REMAINED THE WAY THEY WERE.

BUT WHEN IT COMES TO MARRIAGE,

I MUST PICK WHOM I PREFER!

I AM NOT THE WEAK YOUNG THING

YOU'RE SEEKING, SIMON,

SOMEONE SEVENTEEN, OBEDIENT AND SWEET.

I AM NOT THE PROTEGEE

TO WASTE YOUR TIME ON -

I'M COMPLETE!

IN HENRY'S EYES I SEE

WHAT I AM MEANT TO BE!

STRIDE

EMMA, LISTEN TO ME!

EMMA

SIMON, ENOUGH!

THERE'S NOTHING MORE!

DON'T BE A BORE!

YOU HAVE YOUR ANSWER!

THAT'S HOW THINGS ARE!

WILL ALWAYS BE!

YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE, SIR, WITH ME!

STRIDE

SOMEDAY YOU'LL REGRET WHAT YOU JUST SAID TO ME!

EMMA...

EMMA

WE'LL SEE, SIR!

**Act I Scene 5: St. Jude's Hospital**

"BOARD OF GOVERNORS"

(Stride is huddled close to the other Board of Governor members whispering something to them; they gesture with looks of shock, and then nod their heads in agreement, as they do this Sir Danvers and Utterson walk in. The huddled group looking over, noticing that the two have arrived, quickly part and sit down in their respective seats on the left side of the room, in front of them Stride stands behind a lectern; On the right side of the room Sir Danvers and Utterson take their seats, an empty lectern stands before them. Between the two lecterns lies the entrance to the room, and there is a space the width of two chairs separating Sir Danvers from Utterson.)

STRIDE

THE BOARD OF GOVERNORS OF ST. JUDE'S HOSPITAL IS NOW IN SESSION.

SIR DANVERS CAREW, KBE, CHAIRMAN.

HIS GRACE, THE BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE.

GENERAL LORD GLOSSOP.

THE RIGHT HONORABLE SIR ARCHIBALD PROOPS, QC.

LADY BEACONSFIELD.

LORD SAVAGE.

THE ORDER OF BUSINESS WILL BE CONDUCTED BY THE SECRETARY TO THE BOARD OF GOVERNORS,

MYSELF, MR. SIMON STRIDE.

PROPOSITION NUMBER 929 - PRESENTED BY DR. HENRY JEKYLL.

(Jekyll enters)

GENERAL GLOSSOP

Jekyll, you're all talk an' no result!

BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE

Forever asking us to endorse empty promises!

SIR ARCHIBALD PROOPS

What's all the mystery? Much ado about nothing, if you ask me...

LADY BEACONSFIELD

You're the laughing stock of your profession and polite society! The mad scientist!

LORD SAVAGE

Mad as a hatter I tell you! Mad as a hatter!

SIR DANVERS

(Seeing a need to bring order to all of this madness, Sir Danvers grabs the gavel on Stride's lectern and raps the sounding board twice.)

Order! Order!

STRIDE

The Chairman will address the Board.

SIR DANVERS

My friends, as the Chairman of the Governors of St. Judes Hospital, I present Dr. Henry Jekyll. (To Jekyll) Henry...Dr. Jekyll the sole purpose of our extraordinary meeting is to permit you to explain the very unusual request that you have previously submitted to us in writing.

(Jekyll walks over and stands at the previously empty lectern on the right.)

BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE

Auk! That ungodly theory again?

SIR ARCHIBALD PROOPS

That bizarre rubbish!

LADY BEACONSFIELD

Practically Frankenstinian!

SIR DANVERS

Please! Dr Jekyll's case is of particular interest to me as you all know. Now we the governors of St. Judes' Hospital are all very well aware of the highly controversial nature of Dr. Jekyll's research. But our high regard for his work, and his reputation demand that he be given a proper hearing, and that we now happily accord him-

LADY BEACONSFIELD

I won't happily accord that madman anything!-

SIR DANVERS

-Bessie!

...Let us therefore allow him to submit his request this one last time.

(Sir Danvers returns to his seat.)

JEKYLL

DISTINGUISHED GOVERNORS,

I HAVE GLIMPSED THE FUTURE.

SEEN MIRACLES THAT STUN THE MIND

AND MARVELS ONLY SCIENCE CAN FIND

TO SHAPE TOMORROW FOR MANKIND.

AND I CAN SHOW THEM TO YOU

IF YOU WISH TO PERMIT ME TO.

(Jekyll opens up a box and brings out a vial of the red formula HJ7)

FRIENDS, YOU'RE AWARE

THERE ARE TWO SIDES TO EACH OF US

GOOD AND EVIL,

COMPASSION AND HATE.

IF WE COULD EXTRACT

ALL THE EVIL FROM EACH OF US

THINK OF THE WORLD THAT WE COULD CREATE!

A WORLD WITHOUT ANGER

OR VIOLENCE OR STRIFE

WHERE MAN WOULDN'T KILL ANYMORE!

A WORLD OF COMPASSION,

WHERE PASSION FOR LIFE

WOULD BANISH THE MADNESS OF WAR!

I'M CLOSE TO FINDING THE KEY TO DUALITY,

CHEMICAL FORMULAE WHICH COULD AND WOULD

ALTER THE PATTERNS OF MAN'S PERSONALITY

GUIDING HIM EITHER TO EVIL OR GOOD!

WEIGH THE POTENTIAL,

THE GREAT POSSIBILITIES

COLLEAGUES - DEAR FRIENDS, UNDERSTAND!

WE HAVE A CHANCE

TO MAKE HISTORY HERE IN OUR HAND!

STRIDE

(Stride does a soft single rap of the gavel.)

Dr. Jekyll, may we dispense with the niceties and proceed with the matter in hand.

JEKYLL

(Spoken) Yes, of course, Mr. Stride...forgive my good manners. (Pause) In each of us there are two natures. If this primitive duality of man - good and evil - could be housed in separate identities, life will be relieved of all that is unbearable. Six days ago I injected five centilitres of my experimental formula into a mad dog. Within two minutes the creature was completely transformed. The formula had, as I had hoped and anticipated, completely changed its behaviour! It became tranquil, affectionate, and it has stayed that way ever since!

LADY BEACONSFIELD

-You're supposed to be a doctor, not a vet!

JEKYLL

My work in the asylums and prisons, my observation of the victims of crime and wickedness convinces me that the things we call evil are compulsions. If we could separate these two forces, we could control and ultimately eliminate all evil from mankind. My experiments with animals have led me to believe that the day is not far off when this separation will be possible. To achieve it, I must be allowed to try my formula on a living human being!

BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE

What? A human soul!

LADY BEACONSFIELD

To be prodded and tested like a laboratory rat?

JEKYLL

Yes Madam, Yes Gentleman, I ask that I be permitted to select a patient to help prove my theory, for the betterment of all mankind, a volunteer

SIR ARCHIBALD PROOPS

(mockingly) A volunteer mental patient...Mmm very good.

JEKYLL

A man whom society has already abandoned as hopeless, an inmate of this prison!

SIR DANVERS

Prison?! Now Henry...

LADY BEACONSFIELD

And you would perform your surgery on this pitiful creature's brain?

JEKYLL

No, as I have already explained to this august body, my treatment takes the form of rare drugs precisely combined and administered through hypodermic injection.

GENERAL GLOSSOP

What?!

BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE

And what if you're right, Jekyll? And you do manage to separate Good from Evil - What happens to the evil?

JEKYLL

THERE ARE DOOMED, BROKEN SOULS IN A THOUSAND ASYLUMS

LEFT THERE TO ROT FOR THE LACK OF A PLAN.

IN THE NAME OF COMPASSION

AND MEDICAL SCIENCE,

I CAN SAVE MANY LIVES

IF YOU GIVE ME ONE MAN!

BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE

I TELL YOU NOW -

THE CHURCH WILL NEVER SANCTION IT!

LORD SAVAGE

SACRILEGE!

SIR ARCHIBALD PROOPS

LUNACY!

BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE

BLASPHEMY!

GENERAL GLOSSOP

HERESY!

SIR ARCHIBALD PROOPS

BEWARE SIR, YOU'RE TREADING

ON DANGEROUS GROUND.

IN LEGAL TERMS,

I'D SAY, EXTREMELY UNSOUND!

BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE

THE WHOLE THING'S UN-CHRISTIAN,

BARBARIC AND ODD!

YOU'RE PLAYING WITH FIRE

WHEN YOU START TO PLAY GOD!

STRIDE

(Getting up from his place)

THE BISHOP SPEAKS FOR ALL OF US,

WHEN HE SAYS YOU'RE PLAYING GOD!

THERE'S SUCH A THING AS ETHICS

OVER WHICH YOU RIDE ROUGH-SHOD!

YOU'RE A DOCTOR, NOT A SAVIOUR,

DOCTOR JEKYLL, FOR A START!

BUT I JUDGE FROM YOUR BEHAVIOUR

YOU CAN'T TELL THE TWO APART!

JEKYLL

DEAR MR. STRIDE, I AM SIMPLY A SCIENTIST.

I HAVE A CODE TO WHICH I REMAIN TRUE!

I DON'T PRESUME TO THE STATURE OF MORALIST.

I LEAVE PRETENSION LIKE THAT, SIR, TO YOU!

(Jekyll crosses his hand over Stride's, pointing his finger in Stride's face. At that point Sir Danvers rushes up putting himself between the two men, and to Jekyll :)

SIR DANVERS

HENRY, I'VE ALWAYS ENCOURAGED YOUR ENTERPRISE

AND I'VE BEEN HOPEFUL THAT YOU WOULD SUCCEED!

BUT GIVEN THE PROBLEMS MY COLLEAGUES CAN VISUALIZE,

I SEE NO CHOICE BUT FOR YOU TO CONCEDE!

JEKYLL

I KNOW MY FATE IS YOURS TO CHOOSE

BUT IF I FAIL, THE WORLD WILL LOSE

WHEN I AM ON THE THRESHOLD OF GREAT SUCCESS!

I BEG YOU, GOVERNORS,

YOU MUST SAY "YES!"

LADY BEACONSFIELD

DOCTOR JEKYLL,

ENOUGH OF THIS RANTING, SIR!

THIS IS A HOSPITAL,

HERE TO SAVE LIVES!

GOVERNORS

DO YOU THINK

WE WOULD LET YOU PLAY HAVOC

WITH ALL THE HIGH PRINCIPLES

FOR WHICH IT STRIVES?

DO YOU EXPECT US

TO COMPROMISE ALL THAT WE STAND FOR

INDULGING YOUR DANGEROUS GAMES?

HOW MANY RULES SHOULD WE BREAK

FOR YOUR DUBIOUS AIMS?

JEKYLL

CAN'T YOU SEE?

I AM NOT PLAYING GAMES!

JUST GIVE ME THE OPPORTUNITY!

GENERAL GLOSSOP

THIS WHOLE THING'S TOO BIZARRE!

SIR DANVERS

OPEN UP YOUR EYES AND SEE!

BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE

THIS MAN HAS GONE TOO FAR!

JEKYLL

UNLESS YOU LISTEN TO ME...

LORD SAVAGE

DOCTOR, PLEASE WATCH YOUR TONE!

STRIDE

DAMMIT, MAN, CAN'T YOU SEE?

YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!

JEKYLL

FOOLS! YOU FOOLS!

SIR DANVERS

Henry!

SIR ARCHIBALD PROOPS

Jekyll! God damn ...

JEKYLL

Damn me!

BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE

Blasphemy!

JEKYLL

... your rules!

GENERAL GLOSSOP

Mutiny!

LORD SAVAGE

Really!

Why can't you see?!

JEKYLL

Look at yourselves! Civilized men!

LADY BEACONSFIELD

Civilized men ha!

SIR DANVERS

Henry!

JEKYLL

WHY CAN'T YOU SEE?!

SIR DANVERS

(Grabbing Stride's gavel again and rapping twice.)

Order! Order!

JEKYLL

If I ever needed further justification for my experiments, gentlemen,

You have just provided it!

JUST LOOK AT WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE!

MIX ANGER WITH A TOUCH OF FEAR

THE DANGER'S ALL TOO CRYSTAL-CLEAR

JUST LOOK AT YOU!

OUR DARKER SIDE KEEPS BREAKING THROUGH

OBSERVE IT NOW - IN ME AND YOU!

THE EVIL THAT ALL MEN CAN DO

MUST BE CONTROLLED!

I BEG OF YOU

I'LL SHOW YOU ALL

IT CAN BE DONE!

(After that heated outburst, Jekyll tries to recompose himself for the last bit of his presentation.)

HERE IS A CHANCE TO TAKE CHARGE OF OUR FATE

DEEP DOWN YOU MUST KNOW

THAT TOMORROW'S TOO LATE!

ONE RULE OF LIFE WE CANNOT REARRANGE

THE ONLY THING CONSTANT IS CHANGE

THE ONLY THING CONSTANT...IS CHANGE

STRIDE

(after a long, tense silence)

DISTINGUISHED COLLEAGUES,

YOUR VERDICT, PLEASE.

ALL THOSE IS FAVOUR SAY "AYE"

ALL THOSE OPPOSED, "NAY"

GOVERNORS

NAY! NAY! NAY! NAY!

POSITIVELY - ABSOLUTELY - NAY!

STRIDE

SIR DANVERS?

SIR DANVERS

Abstain.

STRIDE

By five votes to none - with one abstention Proposition 929 is rejected! (Stride makes one loud rap of the gavel.)

Thank you for your time, Dr. Jekyll.

(Jekyll puts his things away and steps down from the lectern, head bowed in disappointment, he goes over and stands alone in a corner waiting for Sir Danvers and Utterson. The governors rise from their seats and begin talking to one another, the meeting having ended.)

LORD SAVAGE

Well who would like to join me to dinner? Bessie?

LADY BEACONSFIELD

No Teddy, I have heard enough demented babbling for one day

(She and the other governors exit, though Stride remains standing in a dark

corner of the room almost unnoticeable, and unseen. Utterson and Sir Danvers finally make their way over to Jekyll.)

SIR DANVERS

I'm profoundly sorry Henry; I did try to prepare you.

(Sir Danvers exits)

UTTERSON

Well you've certainly convinced them you're mad…

JEKYLL

They can't admit to what they all know to be true. Oh they set themselves up as friends of medicine John, Friends of Knowledge, but they're not, they are hypocrites, hypocrites every last one of them!

UTTERSON

Yes, but they're powerful hypocrites. They can cause you harm if you cross them, you should exercise greater caution.

JEKYLL

I can't afford caution!

UTTERSON

Henry! Henry, you are obsessed by your father's condition -

JEKYLL

- Of course I am obsessed, he is my father. I draw my life from him; the flesh upon my bones is his! John, I know I can save him, and the thousands of others who dwell in the same darkness if they would only let me.

"SEVEN SOLID YEARS / ALL THESE PRECIOUS YEARS"

JEKYLL

ALL THESE PRECIOUS YEARS I'VE DEDICATED TO THIS DREAM,

NOW WITH A WORD THEY CLAIM THE POWER TO DENY ME!

WHO ARE THEY TO JUDGE WHAT I AM DOING?

THEY KNOW NOTHING OF THE ENDLESS POSSIBILITIES I SEE!

IT'S LUDICROUS I'M BOUND BY THEIR DECISION.

SEEMS VISION IS A WORD THEY'VE NEVER HEARD!

IF IT MATTERED LESS, I'D TREAT IT WITH DERISION

IT'S ABSURD!

AND YET THE FACT REMAINS

THOSE BASTARDS HOLD THE REINS!

"HOW CAN I CONTINUE ON / PURSUE THE TRUTH / I MUST GO ON /

UTTERSON

Henry…

JEKYLL

HOW CAN I CONTINUE ON,

WHEN THEY CAN BLOCK EACH STEP I TAKE?

UTTERSON

HENRY, YOU HAVE COME TOO FAR DON'T

DESTROY THE WORK YOU'VE DONE,

REMEMBER THERE'S TOO MUCH AT STAKE!

JEKYLL

BUT WHAT IF THEY ARE RIGHT,

HAVE I LET MY DREAMS MISGUIDE ME?

I'M SO WEARY OF THIS FIGHT.

THERE'S SO LITTLE LEFT INSIDE ME.

UTTERSON

AND WHAT IF YOU ARE RIGHT,

AND YOU DIDN'T SEE IT THROUGH?

YOU'VE GOT TO SEE IT THROUGH.

"

JEKYLL

JOHN, I KNOW I'M RIGHT!

I MUST LET MY VISION GUIDE ME!

I'LL BE READY FOR THIS FIGHT!

THERE'LL BE NO WAY TO DENY ME!

UTTERSON

IF YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE RIGHT,

THEN YOU'VE GOT TO SEE IT THROUGH,

YOU'VE GOT TO SEE IT THROUGH!

...I will arrange a carriage, Henry.

(Utterson begins to exit when Stride approaches and with a smile whispers in Utterson's ear. Utterson smiles and shakes his head 'yes' showing that he likes the idea. Utterson then continues to exit, leaving only Jekyll and Stride on stage. Stride walks over to Jekyll.)

"STRIDE'S APOLOGY AND CONFESSION"

STRIDE

I'M SO SORRY, DOCTOR JEKYLL,

WHAT A REALLY ROTTEN SHAME!

I SO HOPE THAT WHAT HAS HAPPENED

WON'T DESTROY YOUR PRECIOUS NAME!

UTTERSON

(Off stage)

The carriage is waiting

JEKYLL

Coming John.

(Jekyll exits leaving only Stride in the room)

STRIDE

I'M SO SORRY DR JEKYLL, WHAT A REALLY ROTTEN SHAME

I SO HOPE THAT WHAT HAS HAPPENED WON'T DESTROY YOUR PRECIOUS NAME

HENRY JEKYLL, I DESPISE YOU!

YOU HAVE STOLEN THE GIRL WHO SHOULD BE MY WIFE!

BUT THERE'LL COME A DAY, NOT SO FAR AWAY

WHEN YOU'LL NOT ONLY PAY

YOU WILL PAY ALL YOUR LIFE!

**Entrance to the Red Rat Dregs at Dock Side in London's East End**

(Here on Shabby Street sits The Red Rat Dregs Burlesque and Brothel. Around it's entrance can be found sailors freshly in port, lower class men drinking, smoking, and sleeping away their worries, and stress from their hard days, upper class gents secretly indulging in their more darker sides, drug peddlers, and men and women of ill repute.)

"FACADE - REPRISE 2"

STREET PEOPLE

'ERE IN LONDON EAST END,

IT'S THE PIT OF THE EARTH -

WHERE YOU WON'T FIND A FRIEND -

WHERE YER LIFE 'AS NO WORTH -

DEATH IS WAITING -

FATE IS MARKIN' YER CARD.

(Some men leave The Red Rat Dregs, the Pimp and proprietor of it, Spider, is at the door as they walk out, also at the door is the Madam and manageress of it, a German named Gwenny.)

SPIDER

Pleasure gentlemen, do come again

GWENNY

…and again! It's what we're here for!

STREET PEOPLE

YOU GOT ONE CHANCE IN FIVE -

THEY'RE THE ODDS YOU MUST BEAT

IF YOU WANNA SURVIVE -

SO BE FAST ON YER FEET!

THAT'S THE GAME ERE -

AN' THE NAME IS FACADE!

(Spider turns his head looking around outside for someone, he is obviously upset about not seeing them.)

SPIDER

Find her, find her! And get her in here now!

(He, upset, goes back into the brothel to take care of other business.)

STREET PEOPLE

IF YOU 'APPEN TO DIE,

NO-ONE THINKS IT'S A LOSS -

NO-ONE BIDS YER GOODBYE -

NO-ONE 'ERE GIVES A TOSS!

LIFE IS 'ARD "ERE -

IT'S THE DEVIL'S BACKYARD!

NO-ONE LEAVES HERE UNSCARRED -

IT'S AN EVIL FACADE!

GWENNY

(Seeing Lucy)

Where were you?

LUCY

O I'm sorry Gwenny, I know I am late, but just let me expl-

GWENNY

-The others have been waiting just for you! Get in there now, and account for yourself to The Spider!

LUCY

Just let me explain! I'll tell you

GWENNY

Now he's hopping mad at the lot of us all because of you! (She slaps Lucy as Lucy goes in)

(Utterson and Dr Jekyll enter the street, Utterson walking confidently, Jekyll a bit nervously and suspicious to why they are there. As they walk up two of the more upper class gentlemen also on the street recognise them. It is their friends Dr Hastie Lanyon, and Richard Enfield.)

LANYON

Could it be?

ENFIELD

Is it?

LANYON and ENFIELD

O my Goodness!

GWENNY

Welcome to The Red Rat Dregs gentlemen, how gallant of you to pay us a call.

LANYON

HENRY JEKYLL,

ENFIELD

YOU'RE A DEVIL,

LANYON and ENFIELD

LEADING FRIENDS TO A LIFE OF DEBAUCHERY.

(Jekyll is embarrassed that others have recognized him in this place, a place he would not normally be found.)

GWENNY

Mr Utterson is it not!

JEKYLL

(Surprised)

Mr Utterson? Why John!

LANYON

(Mockingly)

Why John!

ENFIELD

(Mockingly)

Why John!

UTTERSON

As you can see Gwenny, these two youngsters desperately need something to drink.

LANYON

LEADING FRIENDS TO A LIFE OF DEBAUCHERY!

ENFIELD

I COULD TURN TO DRINK…AND I WILL I THINK!

LANYON and ENFIELD

HAHA HAHA

(Two of the working girls, Jenny and Nancy, come out of the door, wrap their arms around the two men, Lanyon and Enfield, and takes them inside)

JENNY and NANCY

Come on!

JENNY / NANCY / LANYON / ENFIELD

Haha!

JEKYLL

John, why on earth have you brought me here?

UTTERSON

You need the relaxation Henry.

JEKYLL

I need to get back to my work.

UTTERSON

No. You have suppressed everything else in your life, for your laboratory, your experiments —!

GWENNY

He's right Henry, you need relaxation. (to the brothel workers) Table one, and Champagne for Mr Utterson's party! (Back to Jekyll) The show is about to start Henry, you will love the new girl!

(Gwenny leaves, headed to the backstage of the brothel)

JEKYLL

But I am so close, John! Think what it means. I shall be able to define man's profoundest instincts, place them under a microscope!

UTTERSON

As a denizen of the Courts of Law, I can tell you, my friend, you may be disgusted by what you see under that microscope.

JEKYLL

Then I shall be disgusted — but I will go on looking — until I understand the beast and learn to tame it!

UTTERSON

Henry, you have got to face reality! All they know is what they want to know, all they see is what they want to see. How can you expect them to understand what you are trying to accomplish?

JEKYLL

How can I accomplish anything unless they are willing to open the markets! John, they don't want to see!

UTTERSON

You'll never change that, and you have a career to think about. Unlike the rest of them, Henry, I am trying to understand.

JEKYLL

I believe you.

NELLIE

(Coming over with the bottle of Champagne.)

Now there's a lovely looking pair of Gentlemen, I must say. Shows about to start dearies. Have a drink, look around, find something you fancy.

JEKYLL

Are you the new girl?

NELLIE

Ha! No, that's Lucy! Haha, Me name's Nellie, welcome to The Red Rat Dregs.

JEKYLL

This is hardly a respectable establishment, John.

UTTERSON

I think you've had about all the respectability you can take for one day Henry, besides, this can be your bachelor night; we are supposed to give you a party.

NELLIE

I can be the party he's supposed to give you, Henry!

JEKYLL

He meant a Bachelor party.

NELLIE

Most of me parties are Bachelors.

UTTERSON

Come on, Henry.

JEKYLL

I think not.

NELLIE

He thinks too much don't he John? Not cut out to be one of the lads, is 'e that Henry? Well, one out of two's not bad, I suppose.

UTTERSON

One drink, where's your sense of adventure?

JEKYLL

(reluctantly accepting, and agreeing to stay)

...It would seem that only an evil man is free.

UTTERSON

Now, Henry, how can you possibly contend that?

JEKYLL

Because it's true. John, we all have dark impulses within us, you know that. But we follow societies rules. The truly evil minded doesn't, so he's free.

UTTERSON

As an animal is free to do exactly as he wants, when he wants, with no restrictions of any kind, and is he not the happier for it?

JEKYLL

Well I for one am glad for some sense of order.

UTTERSON

And I'd prefer to believe that man is basically good. Every moral man believes that.

JEKYLL

I do not believe it.

UTTERSON

I think you were right, we better go. Come along, Henry...

JEKYLL

Oh But now John, where's your sense of adventure?

NELLIE

He's right, John. Good for you Henry!

JEKYLL

I think we must remain open to new experiences. Maybe I can find a subject for my experiment? A volunteer.

UTTERSON

I suspect this place has volunteers for all sorts of experiments.

NELLIE

You got that right deary!

JEKYLL

For instance, take this charming creature here. (Pointing to NELLIE) Behold her, John, unfettered, unencumbered, unchained.

(Speaking to NELLIE) My dear, are you free?

NELLIE

(Sashaying up to JEKYLL) Not free your Lordship...but cheap enough for the likes of you. (to both men pulling them down by their ascots into their chairs as she sits on the table top) Have a seat gentlemen.(To Jekyll) So what do you fancy dear?...Apart from me.

JEKYLL

A large whiskey, please.

NELLIE

Oh, so you do fancy me, well remember me name's Nellie Brown, and here's a whiskey. (One of the girls, Flossie, gives her a whiskey which she hands to Jekyll) If you play your cards right sweetheart you can have us both.

(Remembering that the show is about to start she gets up) I'll be out in a minute with the show.

UTTERSON

(worried about what plot his friend Jekyll is coming up with)

As your Lawyer, Henry, it's my duty to inform you that you are playing a very dangerous game.

JEKYLL

I'm feeling dangerous! And as your doctor John, it is my duty to inform you that...I need a very large drink.

(Both men laugh, and begin to drink..)

**Backstage of The Red Rat Dregs**

(The Girls and Hustlers are getting ready for their next performance, Lucy enters, rushing in.)

ROSIE

Well there she is Miss Lucy!

LUCY

You know the only reason we don't have rats in this place is they wouldn't be caught dead here.

MARY

Absolutely!

HUSTLER

Well, well, well, Lucy, it's about time you got here!

NANCY

(mockingly to Lucy)

O look who it is! Her Royal majesty, queen of The Red Rat.

HUSTLER

Not for long! Not once the Spider tears off 'er crown!

JENNY

And her head along with it!

NELLIE

The Spider's after you, my gel!

LUCY

Now tell me something I don't know.

NANCY

I'll inform the Spider that "Her Highness" as deigned to join us!

(Nancy leaves the room. Lucy begins undoing her blouse to change out of the dress she wore to Hyde Park and into her costume for the performance. Gwenny storms in followed by Nancy.)

GWENNY

You are in trouble girl! We're running late and The Spider is in a foul mood!

LUCY

Oh? Well that will make a nice change.

(Lucy takes off her blouse laying it on a table; under it she was wearing a black and red corset.)

NELLIE

O don't upset him Lucy, you know what The Spider can do.

HUSTLER

Nobody knows better. But I think maybe Miss Lucy likes a bit of rough now and then, don'tcha, darlin'?

FLOSSIE

Oh, I s'pose you been up in Hyde Park again listening to all them speeches.

LUCY

And what's wrong with that? I like to listen.

I just want to learn.

HUSTLER

You'll learn a lot here.

JENNY

You're such a fool, feeling your head with all that rubbish!

GWENNY

All you need to learn is to be on time! Now you get your arse (She slaps Lucy's butt) out onto that stage, you got two minutes! I don't know who you girls-

THE GIRLS

(Mockingly)

-Think you are!

GWENNY

...Think you are!...

LUCY

Well don't worry Gwenny nor do we.

(Gwenny stomps off.)

LUCY

I'd rather be nobody than her.

NELLIE

Awe, chin up Lucy, you're the nicest nobody I know, haha.

"NO ONE KNOWS WHO I AM"

LUCY

LOOK AT ME AND TELL ME WHO I AM.

NELLIE

Lucy

LUCY

WHY I AM, WHAT I AM.

(Lucy drops her skirt to reveal black and red silk and lace panties.)

HUSTLER

(laughing) Will you put that away!

LUCY

CALL ME A FOOL

GIRLS and HUSTLERS

You're a fool

LUCY

(Lucy picks up her skirt and throws it over to Nellie who places it on a table.)

AND IT'S TRUE I AM,

I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM.

IT'S SUCH A SHAME,

THAT NO ONE KNOWS WHO I AM...

(One of the Hustlers hands Lucy a colonial style coat which she puts on, Lizzie then hands Lucy a shirtless detachable collar. Lucy stands up on a stool like as if giving a speech.)

AM I THE FACE OF THE FUTURE?

(Everyone applauds her)

AM I THE FACE OF THE PAST?

(Everyone gives a sad "ah")

AM I THE ONE WHO MUST

FINISH LAST?

(Lucy fastens the collar around her neck.)

NELLIE

Come on now...

LUCY

NOBODY KNOWS,

NOT EVEN I DO,

NO ONE KNOWS WHO I –

GWENNY

(Gwenny comes in interrupting, clapping to get the girls' attention)

- Lucy, on stage!

**The main room of The Red Rat Dregs.**

"DANCE before GOOD 'N' EVIL"

PATRONS OF THE RED RAT DREGS

LUCY, LUCY, LUCY, LUCY!

LUCY, LUCY, LUCY, LUCY...!

(The back curtains part to reveal Lucy in centre stage dressed in a colonial man's uniform with a hand held telescope.)

"GOOD 'N' EVIL"

LUCY

HOW DO YOU TELL EVIL FROM GOOD?

(She puts the telescope up to her eye and looks at the dancers representing the forces of Evil and then pans over looking at the ones representing the forces of Good.)

PATRONS

Tell us darling!

LUCY

EVIL DOES WELL - GOOD NOT SO GOOD!

(She takes the telescope off of her eye and points it at Evil and winks, then points it at Good shaking her head "no")

EVIL'S THE ONE THAT IS FREE EVERYWHERE -

(She opens her arms wide)

GOOD IS THE ONE THAT THEY SELL!

(She brings her arms together to form praying hands)

YOU MUST DECIDE WHICH IS HEAVEN -

(She points at the Patrons with the telescope, then raises that hand to the sky)

WHICH IS HELL!

(She lowers that arm putting the telescope between her thighs like a man's member and closes her

thighs around it seductively.)

GOOD MEN MAINTAIN

GIRLS and HUSTLERS

GOOD MEN MAINTAIN

LUCY

EVIL'S A CURSE! -

(Lucy re-extends the telescope)

GIRLS and HUSTLERS

EVIL'S A CURSE! -

LUCY

BUT IT IS PLAIN

(she begins to walk over to Adam)

GIRLS and HUSTLERS

BUT IT IS PLAIN

LUCY

GOOD'S EVEN WORSE!

(She puts the extended telescope to his crotch.)

EVIL'S THE ONE THAT THEY TELL YOU TO SHUN -

(The Devil walks up to her slyly, but she holds up her free hand to his face.)

GOOD IS THE ONE TO EMBRACE

(She moves her body closer to Adam squishing/folding the telescope shorter between their two bodies in a suggestive manner.)

SAY THAT AND SATAN WILL LAUGH RIGHT IN YOUR FACE!

(The Devil brings up his body against the back of hers.)

LUCY / GIRLS / HUSTLERS

THE BATTLE BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL

GOES BACK TO THE START -

(Lucy and the two Hustlers sway back and forth seductively)

LUCY

ADAM AND EVE AND THE APPLE TORE EDEN APART!

(Nellie, as Eve, walks over and playfully pushes Lucy out from between the two Hustlers, and puts herself in Lucy's place.)

LUCY / GIRLS / HUSTLERS

THE KEY THING ABOUT GOOD 'N' EVIL -

EACH MAN HAS TO CHOOSE! -

LUCY

HEAVEN 'N' HELL

IS A HELLUVA GAMBLE TO LOSE! -

BUT AS I PERUSE

(Lucy extends and holds the telescope to her eye again peering out, looking across the room.)

GIRLS and HUSTLERS

AS I PERUSE

LUCY

THIS WORLD WE ABUSE -

GIRLS and HUSTLERS

THIS WORLD WE ABUSE -

LUCY

IT'S HELL THAT WE CHOOSE -

GIRLS and HUSTLERS

IT'S HELL THAT WE CHOOSE -

LUCY

AND HEAVEN MUST LOSE!

GIRLS and HUSTLERS

EVIL!

LUCY

EVIL IS EVERYWHERE -

GIRLS and HUSTLERS

GOOD!

LUCY

GOOD DOESN'T HAVE A PRAYER!

GIRLS and HUSTLERS

GOOD!

LUCY

GOOD IS COMMENDABLE -

GIRLS and HUSTLERS

EVIL!

LUCY

EVIL'S DEPENDABLE!

GIRLS and HUSTLERS

Evil!

LUCY

EVIL IS VIABLE

GIRLS and HUSTLERS

GOOD!

LUCY

GOOD'S UNRELIABLE!

LUCY / GIRLS / HUSTLERS

GOOD MAY BE THANKABLE!

EVIL IS BANKABLE!

LUCY

EVIL'S FOR ME - YOU CAN HAVE GOOD!

DOESN'T SUIT ME TO BE ROBIN HOOD!

S'EASIER BY FAR, FROM THE WAY THAT THINGS ARE,

TO REMAIN GOOD 'N' EVIL

THAN TRY TO BE EVIL AND GOOD!

GIRLS and HUSTLERS

S'EASIER BY FAR, FROM THE WAY THAT THINGS ARE,

TO REMAIN GOOD 'N' EVIL

THAN TRY TO BE EVIL AND GOOD!

(As Lucy walks off stage Spider comes out of the shadows and slaps her in the face with such force as to cause her to shriek. Jekyll quickly gets up out of his chair to try and rush over to help, but Utterson grabs Jekyll and holds him back.)

"LUCY MEETS JEKYLL"

UTTERSON

It has nothing to do with you!

JEKYLL

It has to, I have to do some-

UTTERSON

Sit down! you will only make it worse for the girl if you do.

SPIDER

Where were you, and why were you late?

LUCY

What does it matter? It won't happen again.

SPIDER

If it does, it will happen to a dead girl...And I mean that.

LUCY

I know you do.

SPIDER

(Noticing Jekyll watching)...Looks like business. I'll be back later. Be good to him Luce, some knows quality when they sees it.

JEKYLL

I wonder, is there anything I can do?

LUCY

Yes, you can tell me if the rest of my face is still there.

JEKYLL

It appears to be...a lovely face...for a lovely girl.

LUCY

IT'S NOT EVERY DAY ME FRIENDS AND I

'AS GENTS LIKE YOU JUST DROPPIN' BY.

BEFORE YOU GO,

YOU'LL KNOW JUST WHY YOU CAME HERE!

(NELLIE escorts UTTERSON to another part of the Red Rat Dregs. LUCY sits down beside JEKYLL)

JEKYLL

OF THAT, MY DEAR, I'VE LITTLE DOUBT.

ONE ONLY HAS TO LOOK ABOUT.

IT'S NOT TOO HARD TO FIGURE OUT

THE GAME HERE!

AND YET I SENSE: THERE'S MORE TO YOU

LUCY

YOU FLATTER, SIR, YOU REALLY DO!

WITH HALF A CHANCE...

JEKYLL

... WHAT WOULD YOU DO?

LUCY

DON'T ASK ME!

JEKYLL

Please (He invites her to sit at his table, pulling the chair out for her. He then sits down across from her.)

I'd like to help you if I could. You helped me tonight.

LUCY

I did?

JEKYLL

Yes!

LUCY

How?

JEKYLL

With your song, Good 'N' Evil, it made me think. We all do have choices to make don't we?

LUCY

Some of us do.

(LUCY picks up one of the champagne glasses and clicks it to JEKYLL's)

LUCY

Cheers. You got a name blue eye...green?

JEKYLL

(amused) Haha, Brown!

LUCY

Got a name brown eyes?

JEKYLL

Henry.

LUCY

Well Henry, aren't you gonna ask me what I'm doing in a place like this?

JEKYLL

Well actually I...-

LUCY

-Actually I'm between engagements at the Royal Albert Hall. But what I'd really like to know darling is what are you doing in a place like this?

JEKYLL

Well surely a man is free to explore some of our city's more colourful haunts.

LUCY

So, what's your specialty then?

JEKYLL

I'm a doctor. (Lucy laughs)

...Actually I was looking for someone to help me with an experiment. Someone unafraid to take a chance.

LUCY

(Lucy laughs)I Guess this must be your lucky night.

JEKYLL

I am a doctor, and tonight, tonight you made me realize I could be the patient as well.

(Lucy again laughs before she recognizes the seriousness in his face.)

LUCY

You're serious?

JEKYLL

Yes!

LUCY

Oh, I'm sorry

JEKYLL

No, no, no, it's quite alright.

LUCY

You don't sound so weird to me. (sigh) But whatever makes you happy

(Lucy raises her glass to his for another toast)

LUCY

HERE'S TO THE NIGHT! HERE'S TO ROMANCE!

TO THOSE UNAFRAID OF TAKING A CHANCE!

(The action of the room becomes more sensual as patrons and girls get together for their "arrangements.")

JEKYLL

I THINK I'VE TAKEN ENOUGH FOR ONE DAY!

AND AS I HAVE LEARNED TO MY COST

IT'S NOT THE FUN THAT IT MIGHT BE

AND CHANCES ARE SOMETHING YOU DON'T TAKE

ONCE YOU HAVE LOST!

LUCY

WHY SHOULD YOU SETTLE FOR LESS DEAR, WHEN THERE'S MORE?

OH, WHAT A SHAME! IF YOU ONLY KNEW

THE GAMES WE COULD PLAY, THE THINGS WE COULD DO!

YET I CAN SEE YOU'RE NOT UP TO THE CHASE!

BUT, IF YOU'RE EVER IN NEED:

I AM THE GIRL, AND WELL THIS IS THE PLACE.

COME TO ME!

(Utterson comes out of a room re-buttoning his shirt, and starts to walk back over to the table)

JEKYLL

IT'S GETTING LATE - I HAVE TO GO.

IF ANY TIME - YOU NEVER KNOW -

YOU NEED A FRIEND...

AND I MEAN SIMPLY THAT,

A FRIEND.

(JEKYLL gives LUCY his business card)

LUCY

(She reads the card)

Doctor Henry Jekyll, 46, Harley Street ...

IF ANY TIME ... YOU NEVER KNOW ...

YOU NEED A FRIEND

NELLIE

(Tugs on Lucy's arm)

-The Spider's here. And he wants to see you now! Lucy, now means now!

(LUCY slowly and reluctantly crosses towards the SPIDER who is seated on the other side of the stage)

JEKYLL

(Looking after LUCY)

Can I be of any help?

LUCY

(Turning back to JEKYLL)

They're some things, where no one can help, Some fires you have to walk through all by yourself. Thanks for this though.

(She holds up the business card. LUCY crosses over to SPIDER)

NELLIE

(Looking over at LUCY) I don't like it!

(To JEKYLL and UTTERSON as they exit slowly) You fancy our Lucy, do you? Come back. She'll be here...

(Dr Hastie Lanyon and Richard Enfield come out of their rooms in the brothel and having overheard Jekyll giving one of the girls his card, and the other girl saying he fancies her, they jokingly tease Jekyll)

LANYON

HENRY JEKYLL,

ENFIELD

YOU'RE A DEVIL,

LANYON and ENFIELD

THERE'S NO END TO YOUR LIFE OF DEBAUCHERY.

JEKYLL

John, I'm going. You?

UTTERSON

Yes, certainly.

(then to Lanyon and Enfield berating them for their tasteless joke) Gentlemen!

(Both Jekyll and Utterson exit)

LANYON

Wait!

ENFIELD

Wait!

LANYON and ENFIELD

Henry I was joking!

(Lanyon and Enfield run to try catching up with Jekyll and Utterson, them exiting as well.)

SPIDER

(To LUCY) I found you less than enthusiastic tonight - lucky for you your body does most of the work for you - but in the future make sure your mind is present. A little less socializing and a little more soliciting might prove more profitable for both of us, Lucy.

LUCY

I do my best, sir!

SPIDER

No Lucy, your best would have resulted in a satisfied customer. I don't give lodgings and a responsible position in any of my houses to girls that sit around hob-nubbin and drinking gin! That will cost you sixty percent of the weeks earnings instead of fifty, Lucy.

LUCY

Yes, sir. Sorry, sir...

SPIDER

Fortunately I'm in a good mood tonight. I shall come up to your room later on after midnight...for my pleasures, to show you just how good! (He exits to the rear of the stage and picks one of the male dancers who follows him up the catwalk stairs.)

LUCY

(Disgusted)

Lucky me... (She re-reads the card again to herself lost in thought.)

Doctor Henry Jekyll, 46, Harley Street ...

IF ANY TIME ... YOU NEVER KNOW ...

YOU NEED A FRIEND ...

(As she romantically hums in happy thoughts she holds the card to her heart and smiles.)

**Act II Scene 6: Harley Street, Dr. Jekyll's Consulting Room, Dr. Jekyll's Laboratory**

JEKYLL

Thank you for the relaxation if that's what it was.

UTTERSON

Would've been if you ever stopped brooding over your damnable theories for one single moment.

JEKYLL

I did discover something essential tonight, old friend...

UTTERSON

What was that?

JEKYLL

My volunteer!

UTTERSON

Henry?! You can't possibly?!- (Jekyll starts to leave the room headed for his lab)

-Hey! Where are you going?!

JEKYLL

To my laboratory! I am going to work tonight, I must!

UTTERSON

But, Henry wait!

JEKYLL

No, John, no. I've made up my mind. I know now exactly where I can get a volunteer. The experiment must move forward now!

UTTERSON

You need to rest Henry! You're playing for high stakes; you're gambling your entire career! Your reputation! And Emma's future!

(Jekyll removes his hat and coat and hands them to Poole)

POOLE

(To JEKYLL) Good evening, sir.

UTTERSON

Henry, promise me you are not contemplating a volunteer from the Red Rat.

JEKYLL

Oh Good heavens John! Do you think me such an unprincipled character?

UTTERSON

No! It is just you have a lot to lose, you must think of the consequences.

JEKYLL

If all I thought about were the consequences, I'd never accomplish anything.

UTTERSON

And what does that mean?

JEKYLL

(sighs) Some fires you just have to walk through by yourself...

UTTERSON

(exhausted he gives up turning to Poole)

Poole, could you talk some since into him, then send him straight to bed, he must have rest, so must I, I'm going home.

POOLE

Quite right, sir, I'll do what I can.

UTTERSON

(To POOLE) Good night.

JEKYLL

Be careful John, Hyde Park is dangerous at night.

UTTERSON

So are you Henry, be careful, and for God's sake go straight to bed. Good night, Henry. (He exits)

POOLE

Anything more you need, sir?

JEKYLL

Steer the fire, Poole.

POOLE

Of course, sir.

JEKYLL

And then go to bed, I won't be needing you any more this evening.

(Poole steers the fire as Jekyll sits in a chair thinking about his decision. Poole finishes steering the fire.)

POOLE

Good night, sir.

JEKYLL

Poole?

POOLE

Sir?

JEKYLL

You knew my father in his best days...His mind and spirit were extremely strong weren't they?

POOLE

He was the finest gentleman I ever knew, sir.

JEKYLL

I must do it for his sake...

POOLE

Sir?

JEKYLL

Nothing Poole...Goodnight.

POOLE

Good night, sir. (He exits)

"NOW THERE IS NO CHOICE"

JEKYLL

(Alone he thinks to himself.)

NOW THERE IS NO CHOICE

I MUST PUT ASIDE

THE FEARS I FEAR INSIDE

THERE'S NO PLACE TO HIDE!

So it comes to this!

ONE LAST FINAL CHANCE

THAT ONLY I CAN TAKE

WHILE EVERYTHING I FOUGHT

FOR IS AT STAKE!

"THIS IS THE MOMENT"

JEKYLL

(he gets up and paces the room)

THIS IS THE MOMENT,

THIS IS THE DAY

WHEN I SEND ALL MY DOUBTS AND DEMONS

ON THEIR WAY!

EVERY ENDEAVOR I HAVE MADE EVER

IS COMING INTO PLAY,

IS HERE AND NOW TODAY!

THIS IS THE MOMENT,

THIS IS THE TIME

WHEN THE MOMENTUM AND THE MOMENT

ARE IN RHYME!

GIVE ME THIS MOMENT,

THIS MOMENTOUS MOMENT.

THIS PRECIOUS CHANCE.

I'LL GATHER UP MY PAST

AND MAKE SOME SENSE AT LAST!

(he walks down the hall towards the lab)

THIS IS THE MOMENT

WHEN ALL I'VE DONE

ALL OF THE DREAMING, SCHEMING AND SCREAMING

BECOME ONE!

THIS IS THE DAY,

SEE IT SPARKLE AND SHINE!

WHEN ALL I'VE LIVED FOR

BECOMES MINE!

FOR ALL THESE YEARS,

I'VE FACED THE WORLD ALONE.

AND NOW THE TIME HAS COME

TO PROVE TO THEM I'VE MADE IT ON MY OWN!

(he begins to set up his equipment)

THIS IS THE MOMENT,

MY FINAL TEST

DESTINY BECKONED,

I NEVER RECKONED SECOND BEST.

I WON'T LOOK DOWN,

I MUST NOT FALL!

THIS IS THE MOMENT,

THE SWEETEST MOMENT OF THEM ALL!

THIS IS THE MOMENT,

DAMN ALL THE ODDS!

THIS DAY OR NEVER,

I'LL SIT FOREVER WITH THE GODS!

WHEN I LOOK BACK,

I WILL ALWAYS RECALL

MOMENT FOR MOMENT,

THIS WAS THE MOMENT,

THE GREATEST MOMENT OF THEM ALL!

"FIRST TRANSFORMATION"

(Jekyll goes over, opens his journal, and starts writing in it.)

JEKYLL

Friday, September 13th. 11:56 pm...There is no longer a choice. I know now that I must use myself as the subject of the experiment.

(Jekyll puts down his pen, and starts working with chemicals, mixing them, pouring them from beaker to beaker to flask.)

NOW THERE IS NO CHOICE!

I MUST PUT ASIDE THE FEARS I FEEL INSIDE...

THERE'S NO PLACE TO HIDE.

SO IT COMES TO THIS

ONE GREAT GOLDEN CHANCE THAT ONLY I CAN TAKE

NOW EVERYTHING I'VE FOUGHT FOR IS AT STAKE!

TO MAKE THE MARK

THAT ONLY I CAN MAKE!

(Jekyll pours some of the formula he has just mixed into a syringe, capping it with the plunger. He slowly rolls up his shirt sleeve, takes a pitcher of water and cleans off his arm. He ties a tourniquet to his arm, takes the hypodermic syringe needle and injects himself with the formula.)

I MUST BE WISE,

I MUST TRY TO ANALYZE EACH CHANGE IN ME,

EVERYTHING I SEE.

HOW WILL IT BE?

WILL I SEE THE WORLD THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES?

(He stares at a vial of red liquid, picking it up and singing to it, enchanted by the colours and visions he sees in it.)

LIKE A WARNING LIGHT,

GLIMMERING IN RED,

LIKE CRIMSON BLOODSHED,

SHIMMERING IN RED,

BEAUTIFUL AND STRANGE,

SEE THE COLOURS CHANGE

BEFORE MY EYES!

SEE HOW THEY DANCE

AND THEY SPARKLE

LIKE DIAMONDS AT NIGHT...

LEADING ME OUT OF THE DARKNESS

AND INTO THE LIGHT!

(Jekyll puts down the vial, and tries to regain his composure, going back to his journal he begins to write again) 11:58 pm. It is done. I have injected 10 centilitres of the newly fused formula HJ 7. Heat spreading strongly through my veins. Pulse rate increasing. Warm in the gullet. In my mouth a salty, bitter taste that stings the tongue.

Light-headedness. A slight feeling of euphoria.

(His eyes cross, he sways back and forth, and grins. A moment later he regains his composure and writes down) No noticeable behavioural differences. (He involuntarily makes a drunken crazed laugh, then shakes his head trying to shake off the euphoria,

with a bit more composure he says)

NOW THE DIE IS CAST!

NOTHING LEFT TO DO...

TIME ALONG CAN PROVE

MY THEORIES TRUE...

SHOW THE WORLD...

(Jekyll all of a sudden has this strange feeling inside)

MY DEAR GOD! - WHAT'S THIS?

SOMETHING IS HAPPENING - I CAN'T EXPLAIN -

SOMETHING INSIDE ME, A BREATHTAKING PAIN,

DEVOURS AND CONSUMES ME

AND DRIVES ME INSANE!

(He is shocked by the reaction to the drugs, and begins to jerk and spasm as they start to take effect, falling on the floor twisting and writhing in intoxicated spasms)

SUDDENLY!

UNCONTROLLED!

SOMETHING IS TAKING HOLD!

SUDDENLY!

AGONY!

FILLING ME!

KILLING ME!

SUDDENLY!

OUT OF BREATH!

WHAT IS THIS?!

IS THIS DEATH?!

(He slowly gets up from the floor, and walks over to the mirror. Jekyll's voice begins to change and lower in tone as he becomes HYDE)

SUDDENLY...

LOOK AT ME...

CAN IT BE?

WHO IS THIS

CREATURE

THAT I SEE?

(He slowly walks over to the journal, begins to reach for the pen with his right hand, but then his left hand slaps his right hand away and his left hand grabs the pen and begins to write)

HYDE

/Midnight...and all is well...an unexpected development.../

(Jekyll/Hyde puts his hands out in front of him, and with a sense of power and a feeling of being alive that he has never before known in his life, proclaims)

FREE...!

HYDE

(a sinister whisper)

WHAT IS THIS FEELING

OF POWER AND DRIVE

I'VE NEVER KNOWN?

I FEEL ALIVE!

WHERE DOES THIS FEELING

OF POWER DERIVE,

MAKING ME KNOW

WHY I'M ALIVE?

LIKE THE NIGHT IT'S A SECRET

SINISTER, DARK, AND UNKNOWN.

I DO NOT KNOW WHAT I SEEK,

YET I'LL SEEK IT ALONE!

THERE IS NO BATTLE

I COULDN'T SURVIVE -

FEELING LIKE THIS -

FEELING ALIVE!

(growing stronger, more powerful)

LIKE THE MOON, AN ENIGMA,

LOST AND ALONE IN THE NIGHT

DAMNED BY SOME HEAVENLY STIGMA,

BUT BLAZING WITH LIGHT!

IT'S THE FEELING OF BEING ALIVE!

THERE'S A NEW WORLD I SEE COME ALIVE!

FILLED WITH EVIL, BUT TRULY ALIVE!

IT'S THE TRUTH THAT CANNOT BE DENIED!

(a cool hiss) IT'S THE FEELING OF BEING EDWARD HYDE…

(Jekyll/Hyde gets his hat and coat, puts them on, and rushes out the door closing it behind him. He then opens the door again)

HYDE

Forgive me; I forgot to put out the light!

(He grabs the oil lamp off of the desk and throws it onto the ground, it bursting into flames before quickly burning off.

**The Red Rat Dregs**

(The scene segues back to the Red Rat Dregs, it is now late in the night, and it is quite obvious the party in The Red Rat Dregs has been waging on throughout the night coming to an orgiastic crescendo, most of the clients and workers in various states of undress and drunkenness. Nellie standing on stage, holding a mug in one hand, and pulling the front of her skirt up with the other, kicking her feet around prancing on stage.)

NELLIE

FIRST WE ALL GO

ONE, TWO, THREE

ONE, TWO, THREE

RIGHT ROUND THE FLOOR

THEN WE ALL GO

ONE, TWO, THREE

ONE, TWO, THREE

RIGHT OUT THE DOOR

WE WALK DOWN THE STREET

TO THAT THREE, FOUR BEAT!

TILL WE CAN'T GO

ONE, TWO, THREE

ONE, TWO, THREE

ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR ANYMORE

(Hyde enters The Red Rat Dregs, his entrance almost unnoticeable amidst the debauched wanton revelry of the night. He sits at a table looking around at all of the girls lasciviously A few seconds after the girls leave Spider and Gwenny come onto the stage.)

GWENNY

I hope everything is to your satisfaction, gentlemen!

SPIDER

I see you are all having a good time! Well you haven't experienced anything yet!

Returning for her final performance of the night-

GWENNY

The Red Rat Dreg's new star attraction!-

SPIDER and GWENNY

Lucy!

(Spider and Gwenny part off the stage)

PATRONS OF THE RED RAT DREGS

Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy...!

(Hyde sits forward in eager anticipation of watching Lucy dance once more.)

"BRING ON THE MEN"

(Lucy appears centre stage wearing a very sexy outfit made of silk and lace in black and red.)

LUCY

THERE WAS A TIME - I DON'T KNOW WHEN -

I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TIME FOR MEN.

BUT THIS IS NOW - AND THAT WAS THEN -

I'M LEARNING!

A GIRL ALONE, ALL ON HER OWN

MUST TRY TO HAVE A HEART OF STONE.

SO I TRY NOT TO MAKE IT KNOWN,

MY YEARNING!

(she runs her hand up her legs)

MEN

Show us your yearnings!

LUCY

I TRY TO SHOW I HAVE NO NEED,

I REALLY DO - I DON'T SUCCEED!

SO LET'S BRING ON THE MEN

AND LET THE FUN BEGIN!

A LITTLE TOUCH OF SIN,

WHY WAIT ANOTHER MINUTE?

STEP THIS WAY!

IT'S TIME FOR US TO PLAY!

THEY SAY WE MAY NOT PASS THIS WAY AGAIN -

SO LET'S WASTE NO MORE TIME -

BRING ON THE MEN!

LUCY

SO MANY MEN, SO LITTLE TIME -

I WANT 'EM ALL - IS THAT A CRIME?

MEN

No!

LUCY

I DON'T KNOW WHY THEY SAY THAT I'M

TOO EASY!

THEY MAKE ME LAUGH - THEY MAKE ME CRY,

THEY MAKE ME SICK - SO GOD KNOWS WHY

(sticks her tongue out, then raises her hands in a questioning gesture)

(Nellie and Lizzie come out and join Lucy standing at each side of her)

NELLIE / LUCY / LIZZIE

WE SAY BRING ON THE MEN

AND LET THE FUN BEGIN!

A LITTLE TOUCH OF SIN

(Licks their thumbs and puts it on their bums)

WHY WAIT ANOTHER MINUTE?

STEP THIS WAY!

IT'S TIME FOR US TO PLAY!

THEY SAY WE MAY NOT PASS THIS WAY AGAIN,

SO LET'S WASTE NO MORE TIME -

BRING ON THE MEN!

(Hyde becoming enthralled with the show, eagerly watching the girls as they gyrate.)

LUCY

THEY BREAK YOUR HEART,

THEY STEAL YOUR SOUL,

TAKE YOU APART

AND YET THEY SOMEHOW MAKE YOU WHOLE.

SO WHAT'S THEIR GAME?

(Lucy raises her hands in a questioning gesture again as two of The Girls dressed as men, Rosie and Flossie, walk up to opposing sides of her)

I 'SPOSE A ROSE BY ANY OTHER NAME,

(Lucy is handed a rose by Rosie)

THE PERFUME AND THE PRICKS THE SAME.

(Lucy smells the rose and then puts her hands down over Rosie and Flossie's lower privates)

(The Girls dressed as men take off their coats and twirl them around before throwing them off to the side)

LUCY

I LIKE TO HAVE A MAN FOR BREAKFAST EACH DAY.

(Lucy grabs Jenny by the collar and pulls her over to her. Lizzie and Nellie on opposing sides of Lucy each pull over two of the remaining Girls dressed as men, Lizzie pulling over Mary and Nancy, Nellie pulling over Rosie and Flossie. Lucy tears open Jenny's vest, running her hand down the back of it

pulling it down complete off of Jenny, her arms sliding out of it as Lucy takes it down. Nellie and Lizzie simultaneously doing the same with the four others, their left hands doing it to one of them, their right hands doing the other person, so all five girls dressed as men lose their vests at the exact same time)

I'M VERY SOCIAL AND I LIKE IT THAT WAY.

(Lucy pulls Nancy and Flossie towards her by their bow ties, Nellie pulls over Rosie and Mary, and Lizzie pulls over Jenny, all in the same fashion.)

BY LATE MID-MORNING, I NEED SOMETHING TO MUNCH ...

(Lucy makes a biting gesture at Nancy and Flossie, as does Nellie at Rosie and Mary, and does Lizzie at Jenny.)

SO ASK OVER TWO MEN FOR LUNCH!

(Lucy yanks off Nancy and Flossie's bow ties, Nellie does the same to Rosie and Mary, as does Lizzie to Jenny. They twirl the ties before throwing them off to the side.)

AND MEN ARE MAD ABOUT MY AFTERNOON TEAS,

(Lucy rubs her body against Nancy and Flossie's bodies seductively, as does Nellie to Rosie and Mary, as does Lizzie to Jenny)

THEY'RE QUITE INFORMAL; I JUST DO IT TO PLEASE.

(The five Girls dressed as men take their suspenders down from their shoulders and let them hang down at their sides.)

THOSE TRIPLE SANDWICHES ARE MY FAVOURITE ONES.

(Lucy turns her body to the side pressing Nancy and Flossie against her body, one to her front, the other to her back. Behind Lucy, Lizzie and Jenny go closer to Nellie, Rosie, and Mary so that they can form a sandwich consisting of Jenny / Lizzie / Mary / Nellie / Rosie, them rubbing up against each other in a line behind Lucy, Nancy, and Flossie.)

I'M ALSO VERY PARTIAL TO BUNS!

(Lucy spins Nancy and Flossie around; Nellie and Lizzie doing the same to the other three, The five Girls dressed as men bending over as they turn, their butts now facing the audience, they now drop their trousers on the word 'buns' and Lucy smacks Nancy and Flossie' arses one hand on each girl's cheek, as does Nellie and Lizzie to their Girls; Nellie smacking one of Rosie', Lizzie smacking one of Jenny's, Mary having one bottom cheek smacked by Lizzie and the other smacked by Nellie.)

MY HEALTHY APPETITE GETS STRONGEST AT NIGHT

(The five Girls dressed as men step out of their pants which are now on the floor, and All seven Girls walk up to Lucy.)

MY AT-HOME DINNERS ARE MY MEN-FRIENDS' DELIGHT!

(Mary from behind goes through Lucy's legs to on the floor in front of all of the girls, she then flips over so as to be facing up, and with her legs pressed together raises them into the air, Lucy grabbing them.)

WHEN I INVITE THE FELLERS OVER TO DINE,

(Lucy spreads Mary's legs as the other girls look down at Mary's crotch.)

THEY ALL COME EARLY, IN BED BY NINE!

LUCY and ALL THE GIRLS

SO LET'S BRING ON THE MEN

(The five Girls dressed as men rip open their shirts, and take them off.)

AND LET THE FUN BEGIN!

(They spin the shirts before throwing them to the side.)

A LITTLE TOUCH OF SIN

(They run their hands seductively over their breasts and bodies for they are now in very sexy women's lingerie.)

WHY WAIT ANOTHER MINUTE?

STEP THIS WAY!

(They do the 'come hither' gesture with their fingers.)

IT'S TIME FOR US TO PLAY!

(The Girls now remove their final article of men's clothing, the top hats, and hold them in their hand. Their long hair falling down over their shoulders, they are now completely female in appearance.)

LUCY

THEY SAY WE MAY NOT PASS THIS WAY AGAIN,

SO LET'S WASTE NO MORE TIME -

BRING ON THE MEN!

(Lucy stretches out that last word of 'men' until the end of the song before ripping open her top, revealing her breasts.)

GIRLS

BIG MEN, SMALL MEN,

SHORT MEN, TALL MEN -

I GUESS THAT MEANS

ALMOST ALL MEN!

I'M A PLAYER

LONG AS THEY ARE M! E! N! MEN!

(The crowd roars in applause. The Girls come down off of the stage and start greeting their clients, returning to the men, who they were with before they had to leave and get ready for the final number, returning to their flirts, laughs, and conversations. Lucy and Nellie stand together talking to each other, chit chatting. Hyde approaches Lucy, who looks startled.)

LUCY

I know you… don't I?

HYDE

After tonight my little love, you will never forget me. (he chuckles)

**Dr Jekyll's Laboratory**

(The scene: Jekyll's lab the next night, it is nearly pitch black, the oil lamp still smashed on the floor. Jekyll stands at the table writing in his journal. His hair is wild, his shirt undone.)

"PROLOGUE - REPRISE 4"

JEKYLL

September 14th. 5:00 pm. This is a strange, new, sweet sensation. I am younger, lighter, happier in body and soul - twice as alive and tenfold more wicked - which intoxicates and delights me like wine -adding fearful new hardships to my desperate battle for success.

**Dr. Jekyll's porch, Harley Street**

(Sir Danvers and Emma Carew are at Jekyll's doorstep, Emma carrying a small bouquet of flowers, Poole stands in the doorway reluctantly nodding his head.)

POOLE

I'm so sorry, Miss Carew. Dr. Jekyll has left the strictest instructions that he is not to be disturbed under any circumstance, even by you. Perhaps next week?

EMMA

No Poole, I won't come again, not until Dr Jekyll asks about me.

SIR DANVERS

Emma...

EMMA

Father!

POOLE

Oh, he asks about you, constantly Miss Carew, but he's not seen anybody, not for weeks now, because of his-

EMMA

-Because of his work

POOLE

-work, yes

EMMA

Yes, I know...

POOLE

May I give him a message?

EMMA

Just show him the flowers and the nourishing things I brought, Poole...if you can get his attention. Say they are to remind him that there is more in his life than his work - myself for example.

POOLE

(Taking the flowers) A very valid argument, if I may say so Miss.

(Poole takes the flowers into the house.)

SIR DANVERS

Emma, so you won't come here again until he emerges?

EMMA

I won't.

SIR DANVERS

This is absurd! He is sacrificing everything valuable in his life to these experiments.

EMMA

His experiments are the most valuable thing in his life.

SIR DANVERS

Yes, after you, of course!

EMMA

No… no Father, before me. Now I understand that, Father.

(Utterson walks up to Emma and Sir Danvers.)

EMMA

He won't see me! It's been nearly two weeks now. John, I'm worried...

UTTERSON

I am too, Emma. But you know Henry...

EMMA

John, I said I'm worried.

UTTERSON

I know...I'll speak to, Poole.

SIR DANVERS

(To Utterson) You're wasting your time...

(Utterson without knocking opens the door and enters the house without invitation to get some answers.)

UTTERSON

Poole, what is the meaning of all of this?!

POOLE

Mr. Utterson, I did not want to alarm Miss Carew, sir. And it is hardly my place to criticize the Doctor, But his behaviour...As you know, I am completely devoted to Doctor Jekyll, and I do not wish to judge him uncharitably, but there are extraordinary circumstances that I feel I must make you aware of...Doctor Jekyll has been locked in his laboratory, day and night, for nearly two weeks now. He instructed me not to disturb him for any reason, and to leave all his meals outside the door, and go away...

UTTERSON

You have not seen nor spoken to him at all during this time?

POOLE

No, sir! Not once!

UTTERSON

Has he been alone in there all this time?

POOLE

(A little too rushed, obviously a lie)

Yes, sir...

UTTERSON

Come, Poole, it's all right. You'd hardly be disloyal in telling me.

POOLE

Alone, sir...No...

UTTERSON

But if you're forbidden to admit anyone?

POOLE

I did not admit him sir, the doctor must have let him in. I would not have admitted a man of that sort to the doctor's home...I saw him here, just once...standing in front of the fire, staring at his reflection...He told me to clear out, and not to disturb him and the doctor again. But later...Just last night ... I brought the doctor his tray as usual, and I noticed that yesterday's meal was still untouched. And from inside...I heard these noises. The strangest noises ... and a voice I did not recognize... I heard him...or it...or the doctor...or someone, whatever it was behind that door in the laboratory... weeping like an animal or a lost soul, the strangest sound you ever heard sir. Crying out night and day for some kind of medicine...

JEKYLL

(from his lab)

Poole!

POOLE

Yes, sir!

(An obviously stressed Jekyll rushes into the main room of the house, not noticing Utterson)

JEKYLL

Poole, I have been ringing for a quarter of an hour! (He thrusts a piece of prescription note paper into Poole's hand.) I want you to go to Mister Bisset, the apothecary, immediately and get me these chemicals, fetch me back these drugs! Now, Poole, now!

POOLE

I'll see to it, sir!

(POOLE takes the prescription and exits immediately)

UTTERSON

Henry! Good Lord what is the matter with you?!

JEKYLL

John! ... Well, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?

UTTERSON

Henry, what in the devil's name is happened to you? You look terrible! Like the wrath of God! Like as if you are in the grip of the very devil, what is going on?

JEKYLL

John! There is something you must do for me.

(Jekyll moves to his desk and takes out three letters. He proceeds to sign and seal them.) There are three letters here, one for Emma - one for her father - and one for you. If I should ever be taken ill...or have to go away for a while without otherwise alerting you, everything you will want to know are in these letters.

UTTERSON

If you should go away? Henry, what are you saying? ...I won't accept these!

JEKYLL

John, you are my lawyer! More importantly you are my friend, you must do this for me.

UTTERSON

And you, my dear Henry, must re-examine your priorities!

"YOUR WORK AND NOTHING MORE"

UTTERSON

YOU HAVE YOUR WORK

AND NOTHING MORE!

YOU ARE POSSESSED -

WHAT IS YOUR DEMON?

YOU'VE NEVER BEEN

THIS WAY BEFORE -

WHERE IS THE FIRE

YOU BUILT YOUR DREAM ON?

THERE'S SOMETHING STRANGE,

THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG.

I SEE A CHANGE -

IT'S LIKE WHEN HOPE DIES.

I, WHO HAVE KNOWN,

YOU FOR SO LONG,

I SEE THE PAIN

IN YOUR EYES!

THERE WAS A TIME

JEKYLL

HAVE

UTTERSON

YOU LIVED YOUR LIFE,

JEKYLL

I

UTTERSON

AND NO ONE LIVED

JEKYLL

BECOME

UTTERSON

THE WAY THAT YOU DID!

JEKYLL

MY WORK

UTTERSON

YOU HAD A PLAN,

JEKYLL

AND NOTHING

UTTERSON

YOU CHOSE A WIFE,

JEKYLL

MORE?

UTTERSON

YOU SAW THE WORLD

AS VERY FEW DID!

YOU HAD IT ALL

JEKYLL

I

UTTERSON

THE OVERALL!

JEKYLL

KNOW

UTTERSON

YOU SEEMED TO KNOW

JEKYLL

THAT'S

UTTERSON

JUST WHAT TO LIVE FOR!

JEKYLL

NOT

UTTERSON

BUT NOW, IT SEEMS,

JEKYLL

WHAT

UTTERSON

YOU DON'T AT ALL,

JEKYLL

I'M

UTTERSON

YOU HAVE YOU WORK

JEKYLL

LIVING

UTTERSON

NOTHING MORE!...

JEKYLL

FOR!...

Sir Danvers and Emma wait fretfully on the doorstep.

EMMA

FATHER, YOU KNOW

HENRY WON'T JUST WALK AWAY.

THE ONLY WAY HE KNOWS

IS STRAIGHT AHEAD!

SIR DANVERS

EMMA, YOU'VE NOT HEARD

A SINGLE WORD I'VE SAID!

MY FEAR IS, HE'S IN OVER HIS HEAD.

HE COULD LOSE CONTROL,

AND THAT I DREAD

THERE HAS BEEN TALK:

THEY SAY HE'S GONE TOO FAR.

HE'S LOCKED HIMSELF AWAY

IN HIS OWN WORLD,

PURSUING THIS INSANITY!

EMMA

IT IS HIS WORK!

SIR DANVERS

IT'S MORE THAN WORK -

HE IS OBSESSED!

THE MAN IS DRIVEN!

EMMA

JUST GIVE HIM TIME,

I ASK NO MORE.

HIS WORK'S A CRIME

TO BE FORGIVEN!

JUST GIVE HIM TIME

SIR DANVERS

THERE'S SOMETHING STRANGE.

EMMA

I ASK NO MORE

SIR DANVERS

UNLESS I'M BLIND!

I SEE A CHANGE

OF A BIZARRE KIND!

EMMA

THERE'S NOT AT ALL!

SIR DANVERS

HE'S CHASING DREAMS

EMMA

DON'T BE UNKIND.

SIR DANVERS

HE'LL NEVER FIND

EMMA

THE PROBLEM'S ALL

IN YOUR MIND!

UTTERSON

THIS INCREASING

JEKYLL

FATHER...

SIR DANVERS

HE HAS HIS WORK

UTTERSON

ISOLATION ONLY ADDS

SIR DANVERS

AND NOTHING MORE.

UTTERSON

TO YOUR FRUSTRATION

SIR DANVERS

HE IS OBSESSED!

UTTERSON

AND IT COULD

SIR DANVERS

THE MAN IS DRIVEN!

UTTERSON

ENDANGER

YOUR

CAREER...

JEKYLL

WHO ARE THEY

EMMA

JUST GIVE HIM TIME,

JEKYLL

TO JUDGE WHAT I

EMMA

I ASK NO MORE.

JEKYLL

AM DOING THEY

EMMA

HIS WORK'S A CRIME

JEKYLL

KNOW NOTHING

EMMA

TO BE FORGIVEN!

JEKYLL

OF THE

POSSIBILITIES I SEE.

UTTERSON

TIME TO AWAKEN

JEKYLL

AND I WILL

SIR DANVERS

HE'S CHASING

UTTERSON

BEFORE IT'S TOO

JEKYLL

PROVE, IF I'M

SIR DANVERS

DREAMS

UTTERSON

LATE

JEKYLL

EVER

SIR DANVERS

HE'LL NEVER FIND!

JEKYLL

PERMITTED TO

SIR DANVERS

I SEE A CHANGE

OF A BIZARRE KIND

UTTERSON

BEFORE YOU FOREVER

JEKYLL

THINGS ARE NOT

EMMA

THERE'S NOT AT ALL!

UTTERSON

DETERMINE YOUR FATE

JEKYLL

WRONG JUST

EMMA

DON'T BE UNKIND.

UTTERSON

WHAT YOU'RE

JEKYLL

BECAUSE THEY

EMMA

PROBLEM'S ALL

UTTERSON

LIVING FOR

JEKYLL

ARE NEW!

EMMA

IN YOUR MIND!

UTTERSON

DEAR, I PRAY,

JEKYLL

I PRAY

EMMA

STILL, I PRAY,

SIR DANVERS

DEAR, I PRAY,

UTTERSON

EVERY DAY,

JEKYLL

I

EMMA

EVERY DAY,

SIR DANVERS

EVERY DAY,

UTTERSON

HENRY MAY

JEKYLL

MAY

EMMA

HENRY MAY

SIR DANVERS

HENRY MAY

UTTERSON

FIND HIS WAY!

EMMA

FIND HIS WAY!

SIR DANVERS

FIND HIS WAY!

UTTERSON

I PRAY HE MAY

JEKYLL

MY

EMMA

I PRAY HE MAY

SIR DANVERS

I PRAY HE MAY

SIR DANVERS, UTTERSON & EMMA

FIND HIS WAY!

I WILL PRAY

EVERY DAY

JEKYLL

I

JEKYLL

PRAY

UTTERSON

YOU MAY

JEKYLL

I MAY

EMMA

HENRY MAY

SIR DANVERS

YOU TWO MAY

UTTERSON & SIR DANVERS

FIND YOUR WAY!

EMMA

FIND HIS WAY

JEKYLL

FIND MY WAY!

(Poole has just re-entered, hands empty)

POOLE

I am sorry sir, I was unable to get the chemicals the doctor requested, the apothecary said they were out, but they would re-order them.

UTTERSON

Yes, perhaps it will do him some good; help him to get his mind off of his work for a while. I'm going, take care of him Poole.

POOLE

Yes, sir.

(Poole escorts Mr Utterson to the door. When Poole opens the door for him, Emma and Sir Danvers are still there waiting for any word. Utterson regretfully shakes his head "no.)

EMMA

You tried your best. Mr Utterson, are you coming along with us or are you staying?

UTTERSON

Yes, I'm coming along, of course.

(Utterson re-joins Emma and Sir Danvers as the three of them start to walk down the street. They pass Lucy along the way.)

LUCY

I'm sorry, Miss, but I seem a bit lost, could you tell me where 46, Harley Street is?

EMMA

...46, Harley Street?

LUCY

Uh-huh, see, right here on this card.

EMMA

...um, Right over there...

LUCY

Thank you, Miss!

(Lucy walks up to Jekyll's door and knocks, Poole opening the door and talking to her as she shows him the card. While Poole is away at the door talking with Lucy, Jekyll returns to the main room, goes over to the desk, opens up his journal and begins to write.)

JEKYLL (v.o.)

September 25th. 10:50 pm. The experiments are now in their second week. The transformations are beyond imagining. Unspeakable nightmares besiege my senses-/

(Jekyll is suddenly interrupted by Poole who approaches him while Lucy waits on the doorstep behind the now closed door.)

POOLE

A young woman to see you, sir. The kind ... one cannot mistake. She is without an appointment. I can send her away.

JEKYLL

Send her away...

POOLE

Yes indeed sir...She's dressed little enough like a lady, I cannot imagine how she came to have your visiting card, no doubt she found it dropped on the street somewhere.

JEKYLL

What! My card?

POOLE

Yes, sir.

JEKYLL

I shall see her Poole, now.

POOLE

Yes, sir.

(Poole leaves to admit Lucy, while Jekyll takes off his housecoat, and collects himself. Lucy enters wearing her pathetic best, as she comes in she is halted in her steps in amazement at the grandeur and opulence of Jekyll's house, her mouth gawks open for a moment in a "Wow" before the sides of her lips upturn to form a grin. She twirls around like a young child examining the room.)

"

JEKYLL

Good morning, Miss.

LUCY

Good morning.

(She curtsies, thinking by his house that he must be royalty or something like that.)

JEKYLL

Miss...?

LUCY

Lucy...

JEKYLL

Lucy?

LUCY

Lucy Harris. I'm the one you and your friend met that night in the pub – remember?

JEKYLL

Oh, yes! Sorry, I didn't recognize you with your cloths-...Yes! yes of course, I remember. Please sit down. (He pulls out a chair for her, She goes to sit down on it, realizing how soft and comfy the cousin is she smiles lifts up her skirt a little and bounces on it a few times before sitting down on it.) What brings you here...?

LUCY

You said if I "ever needed a friend"...

JEKYLL

Yes, I remember.

(Lucy begins undoing her blouse, Jekyll looking on nervously, she exposing her back to him, revealing her injury.)

JEKYLL

Good God!

LUCY

Pretty isn't it? Did a lovely job, didn't he?!

JEKYLL

Who? Wait just one moment!

(He opens a medical case on the table, and begins to treat her back, applying medicinal ointments and bandaging up the wounds.) What sort of monster on earth would do such a thing?!

LUCY

...A real English gentleman...This one he enjoyed himself doing it too! Things like this...happen where I come from, some men are real skilful when it comes to causing pain, but you don't expect it from a gentleman.

JEKYLL

Gentleman?

LUCY

I won't forget his name in a hurry. Hyde, he called himself. Edward Hyde.

JEKYLL

(quiet shock) Why come to me? You have family don't you?

LUCY

No, I Ain't got no family...You gave me your card.

JEKYLL

Yes, of course...Why didn't you go to the police?

LUCY

The police? You're joking. You don't understand, sir. With him being a gent...who's gonna listen to a girl like me making a complaint about a man like him? A rich man? Besides, he keeps coming around, I'd be afraid of what he might do if he found out! He'd kill me if he had a mind too. He ain't human! He's a beast! I don't know what I'd do if he found out I went to the police... (She takes his hand) You don't know him, sir...He's not like you at all. I never had someone like you be nice to me before.

(Jekyll goes into his medicine bag, pulls out a small cloth, and a bottle of antiseptic, he wets the cloth with it, and then applies the cloth to her wound. Lucy winces in pain.)

JEKYLL

I'm so sorry! I'm so...sorry.

(He continues to treat her back.)

"SYMPATHY, TENDERNESS"

LUCY

SYMPATHY, TENDERNESS,

WARM AS THE SUMMER

OFFER ME THEIR EMBRACE.

FRIENDLINESS, GENTLENESS,

STRANGERS TO MY LIFE -

THEY ARE THERE IN HIS FACE.

GOODNESS AND SWEETNESS

AND KINDNESS

ABOUND IN THIS PLACE.

(Well he is working on her back she slowly begins to caress one of his hands, then rubs his arm, then runs her hand up his arm to his cheek. He is so caught up in trying to fix her back that he does not notice any of this. She then gently puts her other hand on his other cheek as well, pulling his face closer to hers, this is when he first starts to notice that she is doing any of this, but he realizes it to late, and somewhere deep in his heart he perhaps

I AM IN LOVE WITH

THE THINGS THAT I SEE IN HIS FACE.

IT'S A MEMORY I KNOW, TIME

WILL NEVER ERASE...

(As the kiss ends Jekyll realizes what he just did. So he quickly pulls away, stunned that he has just kissed her, acts like as if it never happened, and points to her fully bandaged back which he has just completely finished working on.)

JEKYLL

There, that should feel more comfortable.

LUCY

You make me feel like a lady.

(she begins to button up her blouse)

JEKYLL

You are a lady...A most extraordinary lady.

(He begins to put away his medicine bag in a rush, trying to get her out of the house as soon as he can now so as not to arouse suspicion.)

Forgive me - you've caught me at a most difficult time. (softly) Take care of yourself, Miss Harris.

LUCY

I always try.

JEKYLL

Good day

LUCY

Good day.

**Scene 9: Harley Street, Hyde Park, An Embankment in Westminster.**

(Lucy walks through the streets, her eyes filled with hope for perhaps the first time.)"SOMEONE LIKE YOU"

LUCY

I PEER THROUGH WINDOWS, WATCH LIFE GO BY ...

DREAM OF TOMORROW AND WONDER "WHY?" ...

THE PAST IS HOLDING ME, KEEPING LIFE AT BAY.

I WANDER, LOST IN YESTERDAY,

WANTING TO FLY,

BUT SCARED TO TRY ...

BUT IF SOMEONE LIKE YOU

FOUND SOMEONE LIKE ME,

THEN SUDDENLY, NOTHING WOULD EVER BE THE SAME.

MY HEART WOULD TAKE WING,

AND I'D FEEL SO ALIVE,

IF SOMEONE LIKE YOU FOUND ME.

(People are walking the streets all around. She slowly makes her way back to the grim surroundings of the East End dockside, the streets going from bright and well kept to dark and dirty, the people walking them from wealthy upper class to sailors, the poor, pimps, and prostitutes.)

SO MANY SECRETS I'VE LONGED TO SHARE!

ALL I HAVE NEEDED IS SOMEONE THERE

TO HELP ME SEE A WORLD

I'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE.

A LOVE TO OPEN ANY DOOR

TO SET ME FREE,

SO I CAN SOAR!

IF SOMEONE LIKE YOU

FOUND SOMEONE LIKE ME,

THEN SUDDENLY, NOTHING WOULD EVER BE THE SAME.

THERE'D BE A NEW WAY TO LIVE,

A NEW LIFE TO LOVE,

IF SOMEONE LIKE YOU FOUND ME ...

OH, IF SOMEONE LIKE YOU

FOUND SOMEONE LIKE ME,

THEN SUDDENLY, NOTHING WOULD EVER BE THE SAME.

MY HEART WOULD TAKE WING

AND I'D FEEL SO ALIVE!

IF SOMEONE LIKE YOU LOVED ME...

LOVED ME ...

... LOVED ME!

(She has now reached her destination, arriving at the entrance of The Red Rat Dregs on Shabby Street in London's East End.)

SPIDER

There you are! Late... again! (He yells at her pointing at her and then moving his hand to gesture towards the door.)

LUCY

Oh, sorry Sir!

(Lucy sorrowfully runs inside The Red Rat Dregs, fallowed by the slithering Spider. Nellie is on stage singing to a few lusty patrons.)

**"I'm A Lonely Lady"**

NELLIE

I'M A LONELY LADY,

LIVIN' IN THE GREAT BIG CITY,

'AN THE GENTLEMEN I SEE,

AS I STROLL DOWN PICCADILLY,

WHERE I'M KNOWN AS LUCKY LILY,

MAKE IT VERY CLEAR TO ME,

I'M SITTIN' PRETTY!

THEY ARE LONELY FELLAS,

LOOKIN' FOR A SWEET YOUNG GIRLIE,

AS I STROLL ALONG THE STRAND,

IN THE TRAFFIC'S HURLY-BURLY,

WHERE I'M KNOWN AS SURE-FIRE SHIRLEY,

THEY ALL DO THEIR BEST,

TO HELP ME GET HOME EARLY!

(Lucy from behind the curtain back stage taps her foot twice to signal to Nellie that she is finally here.)

NELLIE

(Waving goodbye to the men, and walking off The Red Rat Dreg's stage toward Lucy.)

Lucy, finally dear! Thought they would start throwing things any minute.

LUCY

Sorry Nell… (she sighs, draws herself up and prepares to go on stage)

**East End Streets**

The Bishop of Basingstoke surprisingly walks down Shabby Street towards the entrance to The Red Rat Dregs along with Gwenny and two young children, a boy and a girl, the children obviously scared, and shaking.)

GWENNY

I hope everything was to your satisfaction, Your Grace?

BISHOP

Oh yes! Very nice...It is so thoughtful of you to arrange these little rendezvous.

GWENNY

Sweet little boy and girl aren't they? Plenty of potential.

BISHOP

Yes! Very very nice...yes...I'd -um ha- like to see them again...next week?

GWENNY

Certainly, Your Grace. Happy to oblige. Must make a pleasant change from all your charity work... But of course, we do not do it for charity!

BISHOP

(He gets the hint and gives her money. )

Oh! yes...

GWENNY

(Taking the money, counting it, and sticking it into her top)

Long as you have a good time, Your Grace, that's all that matters to me! Wednesday alright?

BISHOP

Yes, Wednesday very very nice, Yes... (To the children) Goodbye for now my dears!

(As he goes to hug the children they hide behind Gwenny, obviously traumatized.)

GWENNY

Say "cheerio" to his grace! (the children hide behind her skirts)...haha...ha! Never mind them, they are...startled by your...generosity! That's all.

BISHOP

Good! Yes.

GWENNY

'Til Wednesday then. (to the children, ushering them in.) Steh auf! Ich hab die Nase voll – Miststück!

BISHOP

(giggling and waving)

Haha, Wednesday dearest!

HYDE

(from the shadows)

Well, well, well! How it warms my heart to see that romance still blossoms...even here in the sewers of London! If it isn't the Romeo of the Cloth and the Juliet of the Gutter - a truly pretty pair! Though Juliet a trifle young for such a disgusting old Romeo.

(Hyde emerges from the shadows and the Bishop straightens up, shocked.)

BISHOP

How dare you speak to me like that, sir!

HYDE

How dare I, sir?!...How...dare...you, sir!

(The Bishop tries to walk round him but Hyde blocks his path, almost playfully.)

BISHOP

Do you know who I am?!

HYDE

Oh, yes, (he walks up to him slowly) Your Grace.(He bows down before him in a grandiose manner. ) I know exactly who-you-are. Emanate churchman and philanthropist, friend to those in need, particularly choir boys and those of the female gender, only in years still tender. Who doesn't know you?

BISHOP

Let me pass you fool!

(Unsuccessful at passing around Hyde, the Bishop outraged whips around in fury, turning into the other direction trying to walk the other way to get away from this man, but Hyde encircles him like a coiling snake, his nose meeting up with the Bishop's when he turns.)

HYDE.

Who does not know Rupert Basil, The Fourteenth Bishop of Basingstoke!

(Hyde butts him in the stomach with the head of his cane) You're on the Board of Governors of St. Judes Hospital! (Grab the Bishop's shirt and along with it his large cross which hangs around his neck) Our fair cities most distinguished-obscene...

(Hyde spins the Bishop around by his shirt, letting go of the shirt throwing the Bishop down to the ground, but still holding the cross, the necklace snapping off the bishop's neck and remaining in Hyde's hand!) self-indulgent...(Hyde spits on the cross and tosses it to the ground, he then points at The Bishop) degenerate...(kicks him) malevolent...(punches him) corrupt... (pressing him with cane) and malignant-Hypocrite! (the Bishop grabbing the cane throws it off of his chest, and crawls out trying to get away, but Hyde raises his cane and strikes the Bishop across the face, the Bishop dropping like a felled ox.)

...Hypocrite!

(He strikes the Bishop in the back)

...Hypocrite!

(He slides his foot underneath the Bishop, flipping him over with a kick so that the bishop now lies on the ground face up. He crashes the cane down on the Bishop's skull.)

...Hypocrite!

"ALIVE - REPRISE"

HYDE

ANIMALS TRAPPED BEHIND BARS AT THE ZOO

NEED TO RUN RAMPANT AND FREE!

PREDATORS LIVE ON THE PREY THEY PURSUE!

THIS TIME THE RPEDATOR'S ME

LUST LIKE A RAGING DESIRE

FILLS MY WHOLE SOUL WITH ITS CURSE

BURNING WITH PRIMITIVE FIRE,

BERSERK AND PERVERSE!

TONIGHT I'LL PLUNDER HEAVEN BLIND,

STEAL FROM ALL THE GODS!

TONIGHT I'LL TAKE FROM ALL MANKIND,

CONQUER ALL THE ODDS!

(Hyde strikes the Bishop again and again until he's dead, his arms dropping lifelessly; Hyde then takes out of the inside of his coat a glass bottle containing a clear liquid, and makes the sign of the cross over himself with the hand holding it before madly sprinkling the liquid over the Bishop like holy water.)

AND I FEEL I'LL LIVE ON FOREVER,

WITH SATAN HIMSELF BY MY SIDE!

AND I'LL SHOW THE WORLD

THAT TONIGHT AND FOREVER,

THE NAME TO REMEMBER'S

THE NAME EDWARD HYDE!

(Hyde takes a Zippo-style lighter out of his pocket, lights it, and then puts it to the bishop who due to the liquid Hyde sprinkled on him goes quickly up in flames, Hyde making one last triumphant statement before the pyre.)

WHAT A FEELING TO BE SO ALIVE!

I HAVE NEVER SEEN ME SO ALIVE!

SUCH A FEELING OF EVIL INSIDE -

THAT'S THE FEELING OF BEING

EDWARD HYDE

THERE'S A NEW WORLD I SEE COME ALIVE

IT'S A TRUTH THAT CANNOT BE DENIED

THAT'S THE FEELING OF BEING

(Hyde slowly raises his arms in exhilarating triumph!)

EDWARD HYDE!

**Outside St Paul's Cathedral**

(Many well to do men and women enter the Cathedral for the Bishop's funeral. It is raining heavily; many of them have been carrying umbrellas. A newsboy stands on the steps.)

UTTERSON (v.o.)

My friend Jekyll continued his dark journey. He would not tell us where he was going, perhaps he no longer knew himself. The burden he placed on me was unbearable, I was a blind witness; allowed to hear his cries of anguish, forbidden to seek him, to understand, or to help.

(Sir Danvers, holding the hand of Emma, alights himself from a carriage.)

SIR DANVERS (v.o.)

Forbidden to see or speak to him for weeks. Dr Jekyll had become like a son to me, not merely a presumptive son in law. Some kind of dark web was being cast around him and those connected to his work at St. Judes. I could not allow Emma and Henry to get caught up in that web.

(The newsboy is moved away from the steps by a policeman.)

UTTERSON

London was startled by crime of a singular ferocity. Made all the more notable by the high position of the victim.

"MURDER, MURDER!"

NEWSBOY

READ ABOUT THE 'IDEOUS MURDER,

PROFANE, RELIGIOUS MURDER!

THE POOR OLD BISHOP,

WHAT A SHOCK!

STREET VENDOR

SEEN WALKIN' WIV 'IS DAUGHTER,

A MOMENT PRIOR TO SLAUGHTER!

NEWSBOY

THE SHEPHERD TENDIN' TO 'IS FLOCK!

VARIOUS STREET PEOPLE

HE DIED IN A LONDON SLUM!

A SLAVE TO MARTYRDOM!

HE DIED WITHOUT COMPLAINT!

HE SHOULD BE MADE A SAINT!

HE'S GONE BACK 'OME TO GOD! -

IT ALL SEEMS VERY ODD! -

WHY SHOULD IT BE,

THIS MYSTERY? -

MURDER, MURDER -

IN THE NIGHT AIR!

MURDER, MURDER -

IT'S A NIGHTMARE!

MURDER, MURDER -

IT'S A RIGHT SCARE,

BLOODY MURDER

IN THE NIGHT!

MURDER, MURDER -

MAKES YOUR HEART THUMP!

MURDER, MURDER -

MAKES YOUR NERVES JUMP!

MURDER, MURDER -

MAKES YOUR BLOOD PUMP,

BLOODY MURDER

IN THE NIGHT!

**Churchyard**

The BISHOP'S funeral precession is led by a Young Bishop, swinging an incense burner, delivering the eulogy. He is followed by four pall-bearers

carrying aloft above their heads the casket which holds the former Bishop's body. One of the bearers is Sir Archibald.)

CONGREGATION

DONA EIS, REQUIEM

YOUNG BISHOP

SWEET DEATH HAS TAKEN

THIS BRAVE MAN FROM US!

CONGREGATION

REQUIEM AETERNAM

YOUNG BISHOP

FRIENDS, TAKE WHAT COMFORT

THAT YOU CAN FROM US!

CONGREGATION

DONA EIS, DOMINE...

YOUNG BISHOP

...and we shall remember him, not only as a Man of God and a Man of Principle, but as a Man Whose Like We Shall Not See Again!

(The procession leaves, General Glossop and Lord Savage remaining behind. They have been struggling to stop themselves from laughing.)

GLOSSOP

...and a Man Who Liked Buggering Children!

LORD SAVAGE

A wonderful eulogy, George! - I could hardly keep a straight face!

(As they laugh, a third voice joins them as HYDE appears from nowhere behind them)

HYDE

Nothing like a good laugh at a close friend's funeral, I always say! Unless, of course, it's your own, then it's tragic...eh, General?

GLOSSOP

I don't take your meaning, sir!

HYDE

General Glossop, I'm happy to inform you that you are relieved of your duties, sir...All of them!

GLOSSOP

Damned impertinence I say! Who in Hell-fire are you?

HYDE

Damned? Hell-fire? Exactly!

(Hyde knocks away the General's two sticks, and he falls to the ground)

GLOSSOP

You can't threaten me! I'm a general!

HYDE

Then they'll probably put up a statue in your memory. (he brings his cane down heavily on Glossop's head, causing him to fall in to the Bishop's grave, to his death.) There's another of you gone Teddy!

(Lord Savage screams, and runs away in terror. Hyde leans down over the grave and drops Glossop's sticks onto the body, before ironically crossing himself.)

CONGREGATION (v.o.)

GOD IN HEAVEN - NOW, FOREVER

TAKE HIM HOME AND HOLD HIM NEAR!

**London Street**

(A large news board bearing General Glossop's image is next to the newsboy, who is frantically handing over papers to customers.)

MAN

LOOK AT THIS, ANOTHER MURDER,

JUST LIKE THE OTHER MURDER!

TWO WOMEN

THAT'S POOR OLD GENERAL GLOSSOP, DEAD!

BOY

LAST WEEK THE BISHOP COPPED IT!

THE BLOKE WHAT DONE IT 'OPPED IT!

THAT FELLER MUST BE OFF 'IS 'EAD!

ANOTHER CROWD MEMBER

THAT'S TWO IN THE LAST FIVE DAYS!

THIS KILLER HAS FANCY WAYS!

STREET WOMAN

TO KILL OUTSIDE ST. PAUL'S

REQUIRES A LOTTA BALLS!

STREET MAN

HE HATES THE UPPER CLASS!

STREET PERSON

HE MUST BE ON 'IS ASS!

CROWD

WHO COULD HE BE?

NEWSBOY

DON'T LOOK AT ME!

**Lady Beaconsfield's Home**

(Several of the guests from Sir Danvers' house earlier stand to one side drinking, while Lady Beaconsfield reclines on a chaises longue. Lord Savage stands nearby, but he seems uncomfortable.)

LADY BEACONSFIELD

Oh really Teddy, relax. No one's going to murder you here.

LADY BIGGS

Speak for yourself (they titter, Savage harrumphs and turns away.)

LADY ABERDARE

WHAT A SHAME! - DEAR GENERAL GLOSSOP!

LADY BEACONSFIELD

I HEAR THERE'S A LOT OF GOSSIP!

ALTHOUGH IT DIDN'T COME FROM ME!

LADY BIGGS

OF COURSE NOT!

MRS GRENVILLE HEATH

NO!

LADY POSTLETHWAITE

OF COURSE NOT!

MRS GRENVILLE HEATH

WHAT ABOUT THAT POOR OLD BISHOP?

LADY DELAWARE

THAT DREADFUL DIRT THEY DISH UP!

LADY BIGGS

DO YOU THINK IT'S TRUE?

LADY BEACONSFIELD

(knowingly) IT WELL COULD BE!

LADY POSTLETHWAITE

IMAGINE!

LADY BIGGS

FANCY!

LADY DELAWARE

REALLY!

(Sir Archibald arrives with several glasses of wine.)

SIR ARCHIBALD PROOPS

I SAY THAT IT GOES TO SHOW

SOME PEOPLE WE THINK WE KNOW

AREN'T ALL THEY MIGHT APPEAR!

LADY BEACONSFIELD

HOW RIGHT YOU ARE MY DEAR!

GOSSIPING LADIES

IT'S SUCH A SHOCKING THING!

BUT AWFULLY INTERESTING!

LADY BEACONSFIELD

WHO COULD IT BE?

SIR ARCHIBALD PROOPS

WELL, NOW - LET'S SEE!

LORD SAVAGE AND OTHER PARTY GUESTS

MURDER, MURDER -

DOIN' FOLKS IN

MURDER, MURDER

IS THE WORST SIN!

MURDER, MURDER

HAS ME SCREAMIN'

"BLOODY MURDER

IN THE NIGHT!"

MURDER, MURDER

MAKES ME BLOOD THIN!

MURDER, MURDER

MAKES MY HEAD SPIN!

MURDER, MURDER

STARTS ME DRINKIN'.

BLOODY MURDER

IN THE NIGHT!

"IN THE NIGHT!"

**Bisset's Apothecary**

(Dr Jekyll bursts in, obviously stressed, panicked, and in a hurry.)

JEKYLL

Bisset! Bisset!

BISSET

(Comes to the front desk from a back room)

Doctor Jekyll? What are you doing here at this hour?

JEKYLL

Bisset, forgive me for disturbing you at this ungodly hour, but I have been working around the clock; Do you have those chemicals Poole ordered for me, the drugs? I need them, and I need them now! You have never let me down yet.

BISSET

And I don't intend to start now, sir. (He goes back to get the chemicals, returning with some vials and a slight frown as he hands them to Jekyll.) I have all but two, sir. You know I could lose my license doing this?!

JEKYLL

(Looking desperately at the vials) When will you have the others?!

BISSET

Tomorrow night, sir. Know that if I got them, you got them. What are they for...?

JEKYLL

It's none of your bloody business, what they're for, Bisset!

BISSET

No, sir. I'm sorry, sir! It's just a friendly inquiry-

JEKYLL

I have no need of friends or inquiries!

BISSET

I'm sorry, sir! It's just that...You don't seem to be quite yourself, Doctor Jekyll.

JEKYLL

(he softens) No, forgive me Bisset, I am just pressed for time, this is most important. It is a new formula, adjustments.

BISSET

You do look awfully tired. Are you alright?

JEKYLL

I've been better, Bisset...I've been better! (He turns to leave desperately gripping the vials as he runs out. The Scene returns to the London Streets.)

FIRST NEWSBOY

LONDON HAS A KILLER ON THE LOOSE!

STREET PERSON

GOTTA GET 'IS HEAD INSIDE A NOOSE!

STREET PEOPLE

MAYBE HIS NERVE WILL FAIL HIM!

THEY'VE GOTTA TRY TO NAIL HIM!

THEY'VE GOTTA TRAIL AN' JAIL HIM,

NOW!

CROWD

MURDER!

CROWD

CATCHIN' SUCH A MADMAN COULD BE HARD! -

WOMAN

HE'LL KILL! -

AT WILL! –

(Several policemen, lead by Inspector Newcomen, emerge from Scotland Yard.)

STREET PEOPLE

COS THEY'RE ALL SO THICK AT SCOTLAND YARD! -

NO BRAINS! -

NO SKILL! -

POLICEMEN

NO MATTER WHO WE'RE BLAMIN'

TILL WE PULL WOT'S-'IS-NAME IN,

THERE'S GONNA BE A FLAMIN'

ROW!

CROWD

MURDER, MURDER -

OR OUR DOORSTEP!

MURDER, MURDER -

SO WATCH YOUR STEP!

MURDER, MURDER -

TAKE ONE MORE STEP,

YOU'LL BE MURDERED

IN THE NIGHT!

ALL

MURDER, MURDER,

IT'S A CURSE, MAN!

MURDER, MURDER,

IT'S PERVERSE, MAN!

MURDER, MURDER,

NOTHING'S WORSE THAN

BLOODY MURDER

IN THE NIGHT!

**Outside the Mayfair Club.**

(Lord Savage, Sir Archibald and Lady Beaconsfield stagger out. A blind beggar sits at the stairs of the club's entrance.)

SIR ARCHIBALD PROOPS

Outrageous! When I order decent claret, I expect decent claret!

LADY BEACONSFIELD

Oh, Archie, you wouldn't know a decent claret if it poured itself down your shirt!

SIR ARCHIBALD PROOPS

Bessie, that's preposterous, of course I would!

LORD SAVAGE

Then why do you always serve that cheap swill when we dine at your place?

LADY BEACONSFIELD

(Loudly Laughing) I am bored gutless with all these damned charity dinners, Teddy!

LORD SAVAGE

Then why do you go to them?

LADY BEACONSFIELD

Because I'm board even more gutless at home. And I like to see me name in The Tattler! (They laugh)

LORD SAVAGE

I agree with you, Bessie. Damn all charities and good causes.

SIR ARCHIBALD PROOPS

We are all in agreement then!

ALL THREE

Damn all charities and good causes!

(Hyde suddenly appears from out of the darkness)

HYDE

Well, well, well! If it isn't Faith, Hope, and Charity!

LORD SAVAGE

You!

SIR ARCHIBALD PROOPS

And who in perdition are you, sir?

HYDE

Oh, nobody you would know, Sir Archibald. (Bowing to them) Allow me to make a donation.

SIR ARCHIBALD PROOPS

There's nothing that we want from you!

HYDE

Oh, but I insist you take your cut!

(Savage grabs Beaconsfield's arm and starts slowly backing up towards the Mayfair Club door.)

LORD SAVAGE

Bessie, let's get inside!

HYDE

How sweet and convenient for me that you hypocrites all hang together!

(Proops makes a pathetic attempt to ward off the intruder, prodding Hyde with his umbrella.)

PROOPS

Scandalous! Be on your way, man! Step aside, you! We shall have you arrested!

HYDE

The only thing arrested here, sir, is your intelligence!

(Hyde takes his cane and shoves it into Proops chest)

PROOPS

Damn insolence! Get away, man. Be off with you! ...you...creature! This...this is my final admonition...

(Proops tugs on the cane and it pulls away leaving HYDE holding a long sword blade)

HYDE

And this is mine, counsellor!

(Hyde grins, stabbing Proops through the forehead and sticking him to the outside wall of The Mayfair Club to die skull attached to it. Hyde then spins around turning his attention to the stunned Lady Beaconsfield, her and Savage standing rooted to the spot in horror. Hyde grabs Lady Beaconsfield by the wrist and pulls her close to him, placing his other hand around her throat. Savage looks on, blinking in drunken despair.)

HYDE

Now let's have a closer look at you, you despicable drunken old hag! Why there are better looking whores than you to be had for a tuppence a time at the whorehouses in the isle of dogs! (Hyde runs his hand across the large diamond necklace dripping down her chest from around her throat.) Bessie, my love...you really should know better...been more careful...wearing your real diamonds out on the street!

You never know whom you might encounter!

(He grabs the front of the necklace hard and begins to pull on it, strangling her.)

LADY BEACONSFIELD

Pleeeease...

HYDE

"Please"! That's a hard word for you to pronounce, isn't it, milady? It must be the first time you've used it!

(Hyde continues to tighten his one-handed grip and his pull on her diamond necklace, slowly choking the life out of her. She gasps vainly for breath. Hyde continued with total venom.) And as I'm sure in your will you've left everything to yourself to be sent on to you in Hades, I'll donate these in your memory to charity!

(With a terrifying crack, the necklace snaps apart, along with it snapping and instantly breaking her neck, her lifeless body dropping to the ground as Hyde triumphantly holds up the diamonds with a diabolical laugh.)

LORD SAVAGE

(runs away pathetically muttering for help)

Oh, God...Someone help...Please...anyone! ... Help!

HYDE

You're next Savage! (Hyde tosses the diamond necklace to the Blind Beggar, who catches it expertly and promptly lifts his glasses and examines the quality of the diamonds.)

HYDE

A little gift for you from the late Lady Beaconsfield!

**Daytime- The Mayfair Club entrance**

More lurid headlines - "BRUTAL DEATH OF LADY BEACONSFIELD AND SIR ARCHIBALD PROOPS", "DOUBLE MAYFAIR MURDER," etc., fill the eye and the newsbills. Everyone looks appropriately nervous. Off to the side Lord Savage can be seen speaking to Inspector Newcomen and the other officer, them jotting down his statement on a pad of paper, filling out their report.)

FIRST NEWSBOY

READ ABOUT THE WORST TWO MURDERS!

SECOND NEWSBOY

MUCH WORSE THAN THE FIRST TWO MURDERS!

FIRST NEWSBOY and SECOND NEWSBOY

THAT MAKES IT MURDERS THREE AND FOUR!

LADY DELAWARE

THEY'VE MURDERED DEAR OLD BESSIE!

LADY BIGGS

I HEAR EXTREMELY MESSY!

AND POOR OLD ARCHIE IS NO MORE!

LADY DELAWARE

THEY SAY A LOT OF BLOOD AND GORE!

NEWSBOY

THAT'S FOUR IN THE LAST EIGHT DAYS!

IT'S LONDON'S LATEST CRAZE!

LORD HARE

THIS TIME HE WAS IN PARK LANE

NEWSBOY

AND HE MAY COME BACK AGAIN!

(Lady Hare shrieks. Lord Hare raises his fist at the newsboy.)

LADY HARE

UNTIL THE KILLERS FOUND,

THERE'S DANGER ALL AROUND!

PEOPLE

WHAT CAN WE DO?

NEWSBOYS

WHAT CAN WE DO?

PEOPLE

WHAT CAN WE DO?

STREET PEOPLE

WE WISH WE KNEW!

ALL

MURDER, MURDER!

LEAVES YOUR BLOOD COLD!

MURDER, MURDER!

MUCH GOES UNTOLD!

MURDER, MURDER!

IN THE NIGHT!

**King's Cross Train Platform**

(Lord Savage is surrounded by several large carpet bags waiting for a train which will take him away from the horror that is London now. Out of the other travellers, Railway Officials, and Assorted Vendors, who idle about, Sir Danvers and Emma appear. They catch sight of Lord Savage. )

SIR DANVERS

Teddy, Teddy, is that you? I got your message. You're travelling? What is the urgency?

LORD SAVAGE

No, escaping more like it! I'm leaving London, Danvers. It's not safe for me here! I only wish I could persuade Dr Jekyll to do the same!

EMMA

Where will you go Lord Savage?

LORD SAVAGE

I'm telling that to no-one! (conspiratorially) Aberdeen, actually. I'll be at the highland club, if you need me. Now I don't know what you have heard, Danvers. But I did everything I could to save the others, all of them. I really tried... tried like hell I did!

But I was lucky to escape with my life!

SIR DANVERS

Of course, my dear Teddy, I'm sure you did...I don't doubt that you conducted yourself throughout, in the manner befitting English gentlemen.

LORD SAVAGE

Oh, I did! Absolutely, Danvers...Throughout! But I couldn't save them!

SIR DANVERS

Now that's a matter between you and God, Teddy. Have a safe journey, Goodnight.

(LORD SAVAGE seems reluctant to conclude the handshake.)

SIR DANVERS

Come Emma.

EMMA

Yes, father.

(Lord Savage shakes Emma's hand too and the Carews depart. There is another shrill railway whistle and a huge emission of steam from an unseen train. In this steam, virtually all others on the departure platform vanish, except for Lord Savage, who peers nervously into the steam and fog all around him.)

HYDE

(Stepping out of a billow of steam)

Bad news from God, Teddy!

(Lord Savage nervously turns and comes face-to-face with Hyde. Hyde swiftly snaps Savage's neck with one arm, and then tosses his frail body onto the rails below. Hyde

grins down at the body for an instant before disappearing back into the steam. The sounds of the next scene fade in.)

**Churchyard**

(Lord Savage is coffin, carried by two pallbearers, Stride and Sir Danvers, is lowered into the ground.)

YOUNG BISHOP

SWEET DEATH HAS TAKEN THIS BRAVE MAN FROM US!

CONGREGATION

SWEET DEATH 'AS RAISED 'IS SCORE TO FIVE!

YOUNG BISHOP

FRIENDS, TAKE WHAT COMFORT THAT YOU CAN FROM US!

SOCIETY PEOPLE

THANK GOD US LOT ARE STILL ALIVE!

**Street outside St Pauls**

MURDER, MURDER

ON YOUR DOORSTEP!

MURDER, MURDER

SO WATCH YOUR STEP!

MURDER, MURDER

TAKE ONE MORE STEP,

YOU'LL BE MURDERED

IN THE NIGHT!

MURDER, MURDER

ONCE THERE'S ONE DONE

MURDER, MURDER

CAN'T BE UNDONE!

MURDER, MURDER

LIVES IN LONDON!

BLOODY MURDER

IN THE NIGHT!

IN THE NIGHT!

MURDER!

(One man finishes purchasing a newspaper. When he raises his head, we see that it is Hyde.)

**Act III Scene 3: Dr. Jekyll's Laboratory**

(Emma nervously enters into the lab, approaches the table, opening up and looking in Jekyll's journal, she reads out loud.)

EMMA

October 6th 10:45 pm, We are here...We are here alone...terrible, more terrible nightmares, the most racking pains, and a horror of the spirit that exceeds all dreams of death.

(Jekyll suddenly burst into the room and sees Emma)

JEKYLL

Who let you in here?

EMMA

Oh Henry you startled me! For a moment I thought…

JEKYLL

How long have you been here?

EMMA

Just these last few minutes. I saw the door was open and I was desperate for some word…

JEKYLL

…and you thought you would find it spying on my journal?!

(He quickly snatches up the journal she was reading from her hands, almost slapping her as he reaches for it or almost hitting her in the face with it as he pulls it to him.) What did you read? What did you see?

EMMA

Henry! Pull yourself together!

(Henry regains control and, shocked, slumps into his chair, not bringing himself to look Emma in the eye.)

"POSSESSED"

JEKYLL

EMMA, ALL MY LIFE I'VE BEEN POSSESSED

BY ONE GREAT ALL CONSUMING QUEST

AND THAT'S MY DRIVING REASON TO SURVIVE!

EMMA

(gently stroking his hand)

HENRY, I ADORE YOU,

ALWAYS HAVE DONE,

ALWAYS WILL DO

BUT I, TOO, HAVE DREAMS!

MAYBE NOT AS GRAND AS YOURS

OR HARD TO UNDERSTAND AS YOURS

BUT NONETHELESS MY DREAMS!

YOU AND I TOGETHER WILL BE...

JEKYLL

DARLING, TRY TO SEE WHAT I SEE!

EMMA

HENRY, PLEASE BELIEVE ME

I SEE EVERYTHING THERE IS TO SEE!

JEKYLL

THEN WHAT BY GOD AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!

EMMA

WHEN THIS ALL BEGAN,

YOU KNEW THERE'D BE A PRICE TO PAY.

TOO LATE NOW!

I MUST TURN AWAY!

YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR ...

JEKYLL

Emma, please forgive me. These experiments are taking me to places even I don't understand. I need to be left alone! To finish what I've started...

EMMA

Forgive me my love, but I had to come here tonight. Why are you keeping me in the dark like this?

EMMA

Henry! Henry look at me...I cannot believe that either one of us has become so altered that we are unable to have a civil conversation.

I understand that your work is unprecedented and painful. I see what it is doing to you. To us. And yet I know you must move forward you believe in this so strongly

JEKYLL

It has gone beyond Emma, it is like an addiction, and yet the truth, O God the truth is inside there somewhere, I can't explain it to myself much less to you, but I know the truth is in there-

EMMA

Ssshhh...There is no need to explain anything.

You never promised me that the journey would be easy or pleasant, my dearest, only that we would

take it together...but-

"ONCE UPON A DREAM"

EMMA

WHEN THIS ALL BEGAN,

WE KNEW THERE'D BE A PRICE...

ONCE UPON A DREAM,

WE WERE LOST IN LOVE'S EMBRACE.

THERE WE FOUND A PERFECT PLACE,

ONCE UPON A DREAM.

ONCE THERE WAS A TIME,

LIKE NO OTHER TIME BEFORE,

HOPE WAS STILL AN OPEN DOOR,

ONCE UPON A DREAM.

AND I WAS UNAFRAID,

THE DREAM WAS SO EXCITING!

BUT NOW I SEE IT FADE...

AND I AM HERE ALONE!

ONCE UPON A DREAM,

YOU WERE HEAVEN-SENT TO ME,

WAS IT NEVER MEANT TO BE?

WAS IT JUST A DREAM?

COULD WE BEGIN AGAIN!...

ONCE UPON A DREAM.

JEKYLL and EMMA

YOU WILL ALWAYS BE WITH ME,

I WILL ALWAYS NEED YOUR LOVE

AND IT'S SO HARD TO LET YOU GO.

EVEN NOW, THOUGH WE KNOW,

HOW OUR HEARTS WANT TO HOLD ON FOREVER.

IT'S THE HARDEST THING I KNOW.

BUT NOW IT'S TIME, FOR LETTING GO.

IT'S THE HARDEST THING I KNOW,

BUT NOW IT'S TIME, FOR LETTING GO.

(Emma slowly and sadly begins to exit, knowing that as she leaves that room in a way she is leaving their relationship behind as well. About 3 steps before she reaches the door Jekyll speaks up, stopping her in her tracks.)

JEKYLL

Emma, please don't abandon me. In God's name I have never needed you more. I just need some time, and I do love you.

EMMA

(She with a soft and heavy compassionate heart turns to him)

I know that...I will wait for you however long it takes...and I will pray for you...

WHEN YOU NEED ME,

(she starts to cry)

IF YOU NEED ME,

YOU KNOW WHERE I'LL BE...

(Emma briefly gushes a very deep sob before quickly rushing out the door in tears.)

(Jekyll alone locks the door. He is frantic and on edge moving wildly about the room, studying his

hands. Jekyll goes to the lab table and begins writing in the journal. He also works with several of the

glass beakers preparing another dose of the formula.)

"NO ONE MUST EVER KNOW"

JEKYLL (v.o.)

October 7th. After midnight. The experiment is out of control. The transformations are starting to recur of their own accord. I cannot bear much more. The beast has taken a heavy toll, not only on me, who can yet be saved, but on others, who cannot. I remain convinced there is a way to counteract the effects of the formula, but I must have new chemicals for the antidote soon. Every day they say they will be

delivered, but still they do not come! I dare not leave this place. I am dangerous - more dangerous than any wild beast stalking its prey.../

NO ONE MUST EVER KNOW

WHAT I HAVE DONE

FOR IF ANYONE DOES

ALL MY WORK IS UNDONE

AND I MUST GAIN CONTROL

OF THIS MONSTER INSIDE

IN THE NAME OF THE PEOPLE WHO'VE DIED!

BUT HOW TO DEAL

WITH A FOE I CAN'T SEE

WHO WHENEVER HE WANTS

TAKES POSSESSION OF ME?

IN THE BATTLE OF WILLS

THAT IS RAGING INSIDE,

WILL I END UP AS ME, OR AS HYDE?

COULD IT BE?

HAVE I REALLY LOST MY WAY?

HAVE I LOST MY MIND?

WILL I LOSE THE DAY?

LOOK AT ME AND SAY,

WHERE IT ALL WENT WRONG,

THIS HAS BEEN MY DREAM,

MY WHOLE LIFE LONG.

THOSE WHO DARE TO TRY.

THOSE WHO WANT TO FLY WILL FIND A WAY.

AM I A GOOD MAN?

AM I A MAD MAN?

IT'S SUCH A FINE LINE

BETWEEN A GOOD MAN AND A BAD...

(Jekyll is about to inject himself with a small dose of the formula, but is interrupted by an insistent pounding knock on the rear lab door. Jekyll puts the syringe down and pulls a revolver from its hiding place, turning towards the door.)

UTTERSON (o.s.)

Henry! It's John!

JEKYLL

John? John! Please leave me alone, I told you I must work!

(Keys can be heard jangling, and the door lock turning as Utterson opens the door and rushes in. Before he can clearly come into Utterson's line of sight Jekyll quickly puts the revolver down on the lab table)

UTTERSON

Henry, you must give me some answers first! What is the meaning of this document?

(He produces a letter from his breast pocket) Who is Edward Hyde?

JEKYLL

What?!

UTTERSON

And why in God's name would you bequeath to him everything you possess, everything to someone I've never even heard of? (He reads the letter)

/I have enclosed keys to my doors, he is to have all control of these assets immediate upon my death, or indeed my unexplained absence of longer than three months! (to Jekyll) Are you out of your mind?!

JEKYLL

Those letters were only to be opened if…

IUTTERSON

Only if you were to go away or become ill! You have gone away Henry, and clearly you are ill. Who is Edward Hyde?!

JEKYLL

Hyde, is a colleague... inextricably involved in the experiment...he is helping me with my research. If anything should happen to me, and I should be unable to complete it, he must have the way-to-all to carry on and finish my work. ...This is the only thing I can provide him, this house, this laboratory, everything I possess!

UTTERSON

I won't do it! I cannot be a part of such a diabolical arrangement! It sounds sinister, it's morbid, it's madness! Henry, tell me plainly what this is, I make no doubt I can help you out of it. Does this man Hyde have some hold on you? Tell me what the problem is, we can work it out...together, like we've always done.

JEKYLL

No, John, you are my life long friend; you'll just have to trust me, John...

UTTERSON

Of course, I do trust you. You are my oldest and most treasured friend. As children we swore we would die for one another, remember?

JEKYLL

Well then as my lawyer just do as I ask.

UTTERSON

Henry, it's not that simple... As your lawyer I must know everything.

JEKYLL

Not this time, John. I beg you in the name of friendship, just do as I ask and do not question anything!

UTTERSON

Alright, Henry. I don't like it...but if I am to act as your lawyer, then if that's your wish, I'll go to my office and draw up a revised will.-

JEKYLL

-Thank you John! I swear to you it's for the best!-

UTTERSON

-...But if I am to act as your friend you must tell me everything, I insist on knowing more!

JEKYLL

I told you everything!

UTTERSON

Henry please...

JEKYLL

I have!

UTTERSON

Henry...

JEKYLL

Everything I can comprehend!

UTTERSON

Henry wont you...

JEKYLL

Everything I can comprehend myself, John! And Now I must ask you an even greater favour...

UTTERSON

Tell me?!

JEKYLL

John. Bisset the apothecary has acquired a quantity of rare drugs for my immediate use. They are to notify your office the instant he has them.

UTTERSON

No!

JEKYLL

And when they arrive, I need you to collect them and bring them here!

UTTERSON

No! Henry, why?!

JEKYLL

Please no further questions! John I dare not leave this room till the next step is accomplished! You must trust me a few more days.

UTTERSON

I trust you with my life, Henry. Alright, I will help...I'll see to it...

(He glances down and notices a revolver lying on the lab table)

What's this doing here? Your father's old revolver? (He opens and closes the chamber) And loaded, Henry? Why?

JEKYLL

To protect myself... From the London Street Murderer.

UTTERSON

Of course, there's a homicidal maniac wiping out most of your colleagues, your right, Henry. Just as I trust you with my life, I suppose I must trust you with your own, but do be careful! I do worry about you. ...I suppose I should be glad you have protection.

(Utterson exits out the rear lab door)

JEKYLL

Yes, old friend. My life does hang in the balance; many lives hang in the balance, all our lives…his life too.

(Jekyll again begins to write in his journal)

JEKYLL

He wreaks his vengeance on a contemptible world then disappears within me like a stain of breath upon a mirror. He has found the perfect hiding place... within me...He is cruelty incarnate, everything I've wanted to eradicate from man's nature, and yet, I find it in my heart to pity him so wonderful is his love of life...

"REFLECTIONS / STREAK OF MADNESS / OBSESSION"

JEKYLL

MY TWO NATURES HAVE MEMORY IN COMMON.

I AM AWARE THAT I AM SLOWLY LOSING HOLD

OF MY ORIGINAL AND BETTER SELF...

AND BECOMING ABSORBED INTO MY SECOND,

AND WORSE SELF.

(He works with the few chemicals he has left on the lab table)

HYDE, ALONE IN THE RANKS OF MANKIND, IS PURE EVIL.

As Jekyll, I can share in the pleasures and wickedness of Hyde. I have more than a father's interest in him, and he has more than a son's indifference towards me...

(He gathering up a syringe and fills it with what little of the drug remains, holding it in his left hand.)

AS HYDE, I CARE ONLY FOR MYSELF

AND NOTHING FOR JEKYLL!

(He picks up the revolver, holding it in his right hand well still holding the syringe in the left. He is not sure what he should do.)

AS JEKYLL, I KNOW HOW HYDE

FEARS MY POWER TO CUT HIM OFF...BY SUICIDE!

AND YET I FIND IT IN MY HEART TO PITY HIM,

SO WONDERFUL IS HIS LOVE OF LIFE!

SO WONDERFUL IS HIS LOVE OF LIFE!

ONE MOMENT I AM SAFE, RESPECTED, AND BELOVED,

THE NEXT I AM THE COMMON QUARRY OF MANKIND,

I'M HUNTED, A KILLER OF MEN, A SLAVE TO THE GALLOWS!

(He momentarily holds the gun up to his head before lowering it, and putting it on the table He still holds the syringe in his other hand though.)

AND YET I FIND IT IN MY HEART TO PITY HIM,

SO WONDERFUL IS HIS LOVE OF LIFE!

SO WONDERFUL IS HIS LOVE OF

(He injects himself with the syringe, and sits in the chair. He begins to hallucinate.)

...LIFE!

WHAT STREAK OF MADNESS LIES INSIDE OF ME?

WHAT IS THE TRUTH MY FEARS CONCEAL?

WHAT EVIL FORCE MAKES EDWARD HYDE OF ME?

WHAT DARKER SIDE OF ME DOES HE REVEAL?

AM I THE MAN THAT I APPEAR TO BE?

OR AM I SOMEONE I DON'T KNOW?

IS THERE SOME MONSTER DRAWING NEAR TO ME?

BECOMING CLEAR TO SEE?

WILL WHAT I FEAR TO BE

BE SO?

(Jekyll's gaze locks as he stairs deeply into the mirror, the hallucinations causing him, and the audience, to see his reflection change into that of a female figure who's right side has the hair, face, and dress of Emma, but her left side has that of Lucy. Jekyll's heart is torn at this sight, he cares so deeply for both women, one his faithful fiancée who has always been there for him, whom he is driving away, the other his new friend whom he cares so much for, yet knows that as Hyde he is torturing her. They both mean so much to him, sharing his heart like as if they were one woman, yet shall he now be the downfall of them both?)

WHAT IS THIS STRANGE OBSESSION

THAT'S TEARING ME APART?

SOME STRANGE DERANGED EXPRESSION

OF WHAT'S IN MY HEART?

(Jekyll, his transfixed gaze never unlocking from the vision he sees in the mirror, creeps backwards returning to his chair, picks up his journal, and without looking away from the mirror, writes in the book, trying to figure out a way to reconfigure the formula.)

THIS IS A DEADLY GAME I HAVE TO WIN!

THIS IS A FIGHT I DARE NOT LOSE!

I HAVE AN ADVERSARY STEEPED IN SIN

WHO WAGES WAR WITHIN

IN WAYS I CAN'T BEGIN TO USE...

(The hallucinogenic Lucy/Emma split figure, which has Jekyll's unwavering gaze, laments both Lucy, and Emma's sorrows, fears, hopes, and joys over Jekyll.)

"IN HIS EYES"

EMMA

I SIT AND WATCH THE RAIN,

AND SEE MY TEARS RUN DOWN THE WINDOWPANE...

LUCY

I SIT AND WATCH THE SKY.

AND I CAN HEAR IT BREATHE A SIGN...

EMMA

I THINK OF HIM,

HOW WE WERE...

LUCY

AND WHEN I THINK OF HIM,

THEN I REMEMBER...

LUCY/EMMA

REMEMBER...

EMMA

IN HIS EYES I CAN SEE

WHERE MY HEART LONGS TO BE!

LUCY

IN HIS EYES I SEE A GENTLE GLOW,

AND THAT'S WHERE I'LL BE SAFE, I KNOW!

EMMA

SAFE IN HIS ARMS, CLOSE TO HIS HEART...

LUCY

BUT I DON'T KNOW QUITE WHERE TO START...

EMMA

BY LOOKING IN HIS EYES,

WILL I SEE BEYOND TOMORROW?

LUCY

BY LOOKING IN HIS EYES,

WILL I SEE BEYOND THE SORROW

THAT I FEEL?

EMMA

WILL HIS EYES REVEAL TO ME

PROMISES OR LIES?

LUCY

BUT HE CAN'T CONCEAL FROM ME

THE LOVE IN HIS EYES!

EMMA

I KNOW THEIR EVERY LOOK,

HIS EYES!

LUCY

THEY'RE LIKE AN OPEN BOOK,

HIS EYES!

LUCY/EMMA

BUT MOST OF ALL THE LOOK

THAT HYPNOTIZED ME!

EMMA

IF I'M WISE,

I WILL WALK AWAY,

AND GLADLY...

LUCY

BUT, SADLY,

I'M NOT WISE,

IT'S HARD TO TALK AWAY

THE MEM'RIES THAT YOU PRIZE!

EMMA

LOVE IS WORTH FORGIVING FOR!

LUCY

NOW I REALIZE –

LUCY/EMMA

EVERYTHING WORTH LIVING FOR

IS THERE, IN HIS EYES!

EMMA

LOVE IS WORTH FORGIVING FOR!

NOW I REALIZE –

LUCY

NOW I REALIZE –

LUCY/EMMA

EVERYTHING WORTH LIVING FOR

IS THERE, IN HIS EYES!

**The Red Rat Dregs**

(Spider is sitting at one of the tables collecting money from the girls, the girls one by one walk by and hand in the night's earnings.)

SPIDER

Well done Rosie. (Rosie goes over and sits on the stage as Flossie walks up and hands in her earnings.) A good week Flossie.

(Flossie goes over and sits next to Rosie as Jenny walks up and pulls out less money than the previous girls in which to give him.)

Jenny, Not so good.

(Jenny stairs with a worried face hoping that she will not be punished later for this, she then with her head down walks over and sits next to Rosie and Flossie. Mary now walks up and hands in her earnings, Spider saying the rest of the girls' names as they hand in theirs'.) Mary. Nancy. Lizzie. (Lucy just stands by one of the tables not approaching his table.) ...Lucy (She then walks up to his table and holds up her hands as if saying "I don't have anything.") ...I think you need to put in a little overtime...

(He is obviously not amused. Lucy goes over and sits down next to the other girls. Spider looks around but doesn't see Nellie)

Nellie...

(Nellie comes into the room dragging heavy large sacks of coins and bills, she then struggles and strains as she lifts them up one at a time and puts them on the table, them crashing down on it and obviously weighing the table down)

You've been busy!

(Nellie goes over and joins the girls. Having finished collecting all the night's earnings Spider starts picking up the money to take it over and put it into the safe. As he picks up the money before he walks it over he says)

You have an enviable position in life ladies, the more time you spend on your backs, the more money you make.

(He then continues on his way to the safe. As he just gets out of earshot-)

FLOSSIE

That's easy for him to say, my back is killing me.

NANCY

Ah Arthritis, the curse of the streetwalker!

LIZZIE

Long life's the curse of a streetwalker!

JENNY

I'd like to put him in an enviable position.

MARY

Why should he get fifty percent of my money?

(Spider walks back into the room.)

ROSIE

Be careful, he thinks you've got fifty percent of his!

NELLIE

I don't know what you're all grumbling about, we're making business history! - We're the only people in London getting screwed twice for doing one job!

SPIDER

Nellie's right ladies, you'll need to develop a slightly more practical business philosophy.

LUCY

(With en expression of disgust.)

Spider, you're so deliciously evil.

SPIDER

It's just like in that little song I wrote for you my dear-

GOOD AND EVIL -

AND THEIR MERITS -

MEN HAVE ARGUED THROUGH HISTORY -

AS WELL THEY SHOULD!

MY PHILOSOPHY

ANY CHILD CAN SEE -

"GOOD IS EVIL -

AND THEREFORE

ALL EVIL IS GOOD"

(To Lucy)

Get up!

(He goes over and stands in front of her a few inches from her face lecturing her)

HOW DO YOU TELL EVIL FROM GOOD?

EVIL DOES WELL - GOOD NOT SO GOOD!

EVIL'S THE ONE WHICH IS FREE EVERYWHERE -

GOOD IS THE ONE WHICH THEY SELL!

YOU MUST DECIDE WHICH IS HEAVEN -

WHICH IS HELL!

GOOD IS A PAIN -

(He slaps Lucy in the face)

EVIL THE CURE!

(He kisses the cheek he slapped like as if kissing a booboo all better)

EVIL YOU GAIN -

(He flips a wad of cash)

GOOD YOU ENDURE!

(He picks out some of the money and lets go of it letting it fall towards the ground; Gwenny however

walks over and catches it before it can reach it.)

GWENNY

EVIL'S THE ONE WHICH IS NOTHING BUT FUN -

(She snuggles up to Spider in a sexually suggestive manner. She then sternly looks at Lucy in a

lecturing way)

GOOD IS THE ONE WHICH IS NOT,

SPIDER AND GWENNY

YOU MUST DECIDED WHICH IS WHICH AND WHAT IS WHAT!

GWENNY

THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN GOOD 'N' EVIL FEW MEN CAN DEFINE

HEAVEN AND HELL YOU ARE TREADING A VERY FINE LINE -

SPIDER

THE ISSUES ABOUT GOOD AND EVIL -

FILL PEOPLE WITH DREAD

WORRYING OVER THE DRAMAS OF WHAT LIES AHEAD -

ONCE THEY ARE DEAD.

(He makes the sign of the cross)

IT HAS TO BE SAID -

GWENNY

AND TAKE IT AS READ!

SPIDER

THAT EVIL IS SPREAD -

SPIDER AND GWENNY

WHEN GOOD GOES TO BED!

GIRLS

(mockingly bored like as if they have had to listen to this lecture time and time again)

EVIL IS EVERYWHERE -

GOOD DOESN'T HAVE A PRAYER.

GOOD IS COMMENDABLE -

EVIL'S DEPENDABLE.

EVIL IS VIABLE

GOOD'S UNRELIABLE.

GOOD MAY BE THANKABLE.

EVIL IS BANKABLE.

GWENNY

EVIL'S FOR ME - YOU CAN HAVE GOOD!

(Snuggles up to Spider again)

SPIDER

DOESN'T SUIT ME TO BE ROBIN HOOD!

(Wraps an arm around Gwenny and gives a wink and a grin)

SPIDER AND GWENNY

S'EASIER BY FAR, FROM THE WAY THAT THINGS ARE,

TO REMAIN GOOD 'N' EVIL

THAN TRY TO BE EVIL AND GOOD!

(Spider and Gwenny laugh as they exit the room. Lucy forlornly sinks down onto the stage filled with hopelessness.)

LUCY

...Why do they have to be so evil?

NELLIE

WE'RE THE PLEASURES OF THE NIGHTTIME THAT FADE AT DAWN,

SELLING TREASURES OF THE NIGHTTIME TIL NIGHT IS GONE.

AND THEN WHEN THE PARTY'S OVER, EVERYBODY'S GONE AWAY,

WE STARE AT AN EMPTY DAY - WHAT IS THERE TO DO OR SAY?

(As Nellie starts to sing some late night clients come in, one man goes up and selects Nancy, another Rosie, and takes them with them off to their respective rooms for the night's business. A third man comes and selects Jenny, and as she starts to go off with him )

JENNY

NIGHTTIME IS WHERE WE LIVE,

NIGHT IS WHEN WE GIVE EVERYTHING WE HAVE TO GIVE.

(Another man comes in selecting Mary and she starts to go off with him)

JENNY AND MARY

MOST LOVERS CAN REJOICE, WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE,

WE JUST KNOW WE HAVE TO GIVE.

NELLIE and THE GIRLS

THAT'S WHY THE DAY CAN NEVER BE BRIGHT

FOR THE GIRLS OF THE NIGHT.

LUCY

SOMEHOW I KNOW THERE'S A SOMEDAY THAT'S JUST FOR ME.

EVERYBODY HAS A SOMEDAY - SO WHY NOT ME?

NELLIE

LUCY, DO YOU REALLY NEED TO FILL YOUR HEART WITH EMPTY DREAMS?

YOU'LL ALWAYS BE WHAT YOU ARE - STOP CHASING THAT DISTANT STAR!

NELLIE and THE GIRLS

NIGHTTIME IS WHERE WE LIVE,

NIGHT IS WHEN WE GIVE EVERYTHING WE HAVE TO GIVE.

MOST LOVERS CAN REJOICE, WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE,+

WE JUST KNOW WE HAVE TO GIVE.

THAT'S WHY THE DAY CAN NEVER BE BRIGHT

FOR THE GIRLS OF THE NIGHT.

LUCY(sung simultaneously starting at '*' and ending at '+' above)

I

WANT

TO

LIVE

FOR

JUST

HIM!

LUCY

FLY AWAY, FLY AWAY, LET ME FIND MY WINGS.

LET ME BE THE GIRL I WANT TO BE!

LIZZIE

I'M AFRAID TO FLY AWAY, FOR ALL I HAVE IS HERE.

LUCY

I HAVE MY HOPES ...

NELLIE

I HAVE A CHILD,

NELLIE AND FLOSSIE

AND CHILDREN MUST BE FED.

NELLIE

FORGET YOUR HOPES, OR YOU WILL BE MISLED!

WITH THE DAWN THEY DISAPPEAR ...

LUCY

... THEN WHY ARE MINE STILL HERE?

NELLIE AND THE GIRLS

FLY AWAY, FLY AWAY, FLY AWAY ...

NELLIE

ASK ME TO SHARE YOUR FANTASIES, DEAR,

BUT DON'T ASK ME WHERE TOMORROW IS.

NELLIE and THE GIRLS

DON'T ASK ME WHERE TO FIND HAPPINESS,

THOUGH I KNOW FOR SURE WHERE SORROW IS.

NELLIE

SORROW IS WHERE THE DARK MEETS THE LIGHT ...

LUCY

SOMEDAY I PRAY MY FEARS WILL TAKE FLIGHT ...

NELLIE and THE GIRLS

SORROW IS WHERE ALL HOPE FADES FROM SIGHT

FOR THE GIRLS OF THE NIGHT ...

(Another man enters and chooses Flossie As she is walking off with him towards their desired room she sings the next line as does Nellie and Lizzie)

WE'RE THE GIRLS OF THE NIGHT ...

(Another man comes and picks Lizzie and once again as she is going off with him she sings, as does Nellie and this time Lucy joins in starting to for the first time truly accept the doomed nature of her fate.)

WE'RE THE GIRLS OF THE NIGHT ...

(Now Lucy and Nellie are the only prostitutes still out)

NELLIE AND LUCY

JUST THE GIRLS OF THE NIGHT ...

(As Lucy finishes that song another man comes in and chooses Nellie, taking her with him to one of the rooms, leaving Lucy alone in the main room. She is sitting in an area where she cannot see the entrance, and unseen by her Hyde enters the Red Rat Dregs)

SPIDER

Gentleman here Lucy! He says he's a friend of yours.

(Lucy, full of excitement, quickly gets up and starts to skip to the door. Her joy however is quickly cut short, killed like as if with a bullet or strike of lightening, for out from the shadows Hyde emerges.)

LUCY

Oh!...For a moment I thought it was...someone else.

HYDE

Oh...for a moment it almost was...

LUCY

Would you stop torturing me?

HYDE

I should ask the same promise of you!

(Hyde takes out another purse of money and throws it over to Gwenny.)

GWENNY

Be nice to him Lucy! Be nice...

(Hyde takes Lucy over to their private room, and sits her down on the bed.)

HYDE

I have some rather sad news, Lucy. I have to go away for a little while. That pleases you doesn't it?! You're glad to see me go?

LUCY

Oh! No, sir!

HYDE

You're lying to me! I can always tell when you're lying...

LUCY

Where are you going?

HYDE

To a place...where no one will find me...a friend and I have a little dispute to settle. But I could not leave, Lucy, without saying good-bye to you first!

(He then goes onto the other side of the bed, and climbs on it standing on his knees behind her as she faces away from him. He unbuttons his coat revealing he is now shirtless. With his hands he slowly begins to caress her shoulders and neck as he speaks. Lucy tries to think of Jekyll to help her get through this ordeal. His voice entices her. Despite herself; Lucy is drawn to him.)

LUCY

When will you be back?

HYDE

Oh, you'd like it if I never came back wouldn't you? There's no knowing when, but it shouldn't take long, and God help you, if you're not waiting for me when I return! For I will, and well I'm away you will remain faithful to me won't you?! Because if

you're not! I will know. I know exactly where you are every moment I'm away, I know what you think, I know what you feel, I know you to your very soul.

LUCY

You don't know me. You only know what you pay for.

HYDE

Can't you see it? Even now, I found you because you were looking for me! Love and hate share the same appetite, my dear! We are one, you and I,

LUCY

I FEEL YOUR FINGERS

COLD ON MY SHOULDER-

(he sexually runs his hand down her back)

YOUR TEMPTING TOUCH,

AS IT TINGLES MY SPINE-

(She turns her head to face him, them staring into each other's eyes)

WATCHING YOUR EYES

AS THEY INVADE MY SOUL

FORBIDDEN PLEASURES

I'M AFRAID TO MAKE MINE.

(From the staring pose he moves his body so it is closer to the foot of the bed, her body moving slightly higher up on the bed. He slowly leans in on her, her slowly leaning back, so as they are nearly laying flat on the bed with him on top of her, but they are still somewhat sitting up. His hands move across her caressing, and fondling her.)

AT THE TOUCH OF YOUR HAND

AT THE SOUND OF YOUR VOICE

AT THE MOMENT YOUR EYES MEET MINE

I AM OUT OF MY MIND

I AM OUT OF CONTROL

FIGHTING FEELINGS I CAN'T DEFY!

HYDE

IT'S A SIN WITH NO NAME

LUCY

LIKE A HAND IN A FLAME -

HYDE

AND OUR SENSES PROCLAIM

HYDE/LUCY

IT'S A DANGEROUS GAME!

(He grabs her and turns her over so that her rear end is near to him, him holding her head back at the shoulder and neck with his hands.)

HYDE

A DARKER DREAM

THAT HAS NO ENDING

SOMETHING UNREAL

THAT YOU WANT IT TO BE TRUE.

LUCY

A STRANGE ROMANCE

OUT OF A MYSTERY TALE

HYDE

THE FRIGHTENED PRINCESS

DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!

WILL THE GHOSTS GO AWAY? -

LUCY

NO!

HYDE

WILL SHE WILL THEM TO STAY? -

LUCY

NO!

HYDE

EITHER WAY, THERE'S NO WAY TO WIN!

LUCY

ALL I KNOW IS I'M LOST

(Every time he says "No!" She is trying to get away, trying to get off the bed, but he keeps pulling her back to him.)

HYDE

NO!

LUCY

AND I'M COUNTING THE COST

HYDE

NO!

LUCY

MY EMOTIONS ARE IN A SPIN!

HYDE

NO!

(Hyde spends her around again so that she is under him facing him.)

LUCY

AND THOUGH I DON'T KNOW WHO TO BLAME...

HYDE

IT'S A CRIME AND A SHAME!

LUCY

BUT IT'S TRUE ALL THE SAME

HYDE/LUCY

IT'S A DANGEROUS GAME!

(Hyde towers over her in a very frightful manner, her cowering beneath him.)

HYDE

NO ONE SPEAKS, NOT ONE WORD!

LUCY

BUT ALL THE WORDS ARE IN OUR EYES

SILENCE SPEAKS...

HYDE

SILENCE SPEAKS?!

LUCY

LOUD AND CLEAR

HYDE

LOUD AND CLEAR!

HYDE/LUCY

ALL THE WORDS WE WANT TO HEAR! /ALL THE WORDS WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR!

(Hyde rips open Lucy's top and again runs his hands all over her body, groping, and fondling her, rubbing his face between her bare breasts.)

AT THE TOUCH OF YOUR HAND

AT THE SOUND OF YOUR VOICEAT

THE MOMENT YOUR EYES MEET MINE

I AM LOSING MY MIND

I AM LOSING CONTROLFULL

OF FEELINGS I CAN'T DEFINE!/FIGHTING FEELINGS I CAN'T DEFY!

LUCY

IT'S A SIN WITH NO NAME!

HYDE

YOU'RE A TIGER TO TAME

LUCY

IT'S A CRIME I'VE BEEN SHAMED...

HYDE

FIRE, FURY AND FLAME -

LUCY

COS THE DEVIL'S TO BLAME

HYDE/LUCY

AND THE ANGELS PROCLAIM

(She gets one of her knees up to is stomach area, kicks him off of her and then backhands him in the face as she gets off the bed on the opposite side of where he went when she kicked him off of her.)

HYDE/LUCY

IT'S A DANGEROUS GAME!

(Lucy runs over to Spider and Gwenny for protection. Spider and Gwenny heard the commotion and step in front of Lucy on either side of her, Spider brandishing a knife, Gwenny a pistol that she points at Hyde, them both eying Hyde, waving the gun and knife in the direction of the door.)

SPIDER/GWENNY/LUCY/HYDE

IT'S A DANGEROUS GAME...

(Hyde begins to slowly and angrily walk to the door, never taking his eyes off of them. He stares down Lucy searing through her soul, chilling her to the bone.)

IT'S A DANGEROUS GAME...

(Simon Stride emerges from the shadows joining Spider and Gwenny at Lucy's side brandishing a swordcane which he too points in Hyde's direction as Hyde moves closer to the door.)

SPIDER/GWENNY/LUCY/HYDE/STRIDE

SUCH A DANGEROUS GAME

(As Hyde reaches the door he pauses staring and sneering at Lucy before chillingly saying)

HYDE

IT'S A DANGEROUS GAME...

(Hyde makes a small evil laugh and exits.)

"FACADE (Reprise 2)"

(Spider turns his head to Lucy)

THE SPIDER

IF YOU LIVE AROUND HERE,

LOTSA PEOPLE, I FEAR,

WILL MAKE PROMISES

THEY WILL NOT HONOUR, MY DEAR,

AN' THE TRUTH IS,

YOU END UP GETTING SCARRED!

(Spider raises his knife to his own face and pushes it up in a motion that resembles cutting open someone's cheek as a warning and reminder to Lucy)

GWENNY

THERE'S A BEAST AT THE DOOR,

AN' HE'S WILD AN' HE'S FREE,

BUT WE DON'T LET HIM IN,

'CAUSE WE DON'T WANT TO SEE

STRIDE

WHAT IS LURKING

RIGHT BEHIND THE FACADE...

SPIDER

Isn't it kind of dangerous for you to be seen around here?

STRIDE

Now Spider, what kind of business man would I be if I didn't check in on my investments from time to time? And it seems to be a good thing that I have.

SPIDER

What if someone recognizes you, and word gets out that the respectful moralist Mr. Simon Stride, Secretary to the board of Governors of St. Jude's Hospital is actually the proprietor of London's most notorious brothel?

STRIDE

You think people like him actually know or give a care who people like me are?! We live in two separate worlds them and I, I living on the top, feeding off of their lusts, and sinful desires, relieving them of the little wealth that they may gain. That is the order of this world, people like me must stay rich and above them, and what better way to do so then by taking advantage of those who are more base amongst us? Giving them new addictions and then feeding their lusts to keep them poor, returning

the money that we are forced to give them back into their rightful hands, ours.

SPIDER

You know as well as I do that not only the poor come here, the rich come here too…

STRIDE

-The weaker among us, those who do not deserve to be where they are, and will soon find themselves back where they belong, polishing our shoes!

SPIDER

All the same, people who may recognize you do come here. And besides, Gwenny and I do a nice job keeping this place clean.

STRIDE

Nice? Nice! I am here less than a minute and I see our 'New Star Attraction' being savagely used by one of the patrons! We cannot just let our new girls be used up so quickly, we need to make sure their value keeps up for a while, make the most of them.

GWENNY

-We had it all under control.

STRIDE

-Sure you did! I saw it, seemed she had to help herself out before you two could even get to her. Why am I even giving you two a cut? Gwenny I should be charging you for all of the free drinks you are getting here, I swear half of our inventory goes straight down your throat, and Spider, is there a single girl here who hasn't had to satisfy your urges? You two are incompetent deviants like the rest of them...And that is one of the reasons I hired you, your kind are just the type that people would expect to run a place like this. (Stride walks behind Lucy) But it would seem you failed to inform our little star here of just how things are in places like this, how things are after midnight!

(wrapping his hand around her throat, brushing his face against her cheek)

"MIDNIGHT"

STRIDE

THINGS BECOME DIFFERENT WHEN MIDNIGHT ARRIVES,

DANGER REPLACES DELIGHT A LOT.

SPIDER/GWENNY

QUITE A LOT!

STRIDE

BE ON YOUR GUARD UNTIL DAYLIGHT ARRIVES!

PEOPLE FEAR FOR THEIR LIVES AFTER MIDNIGHT!

SPIDER

MIDNIGHT!

STRIDE

MIDNIGHT!

GWENNY

MIDNIGHT!

STRIDE

MEN BECOME DIFFERENT WHEN MIDNIGHT IS NIGH,

LIKE RABID DOGS

LIKE TO BITE A LOT.

SPIDER/GWENNY

FIGHT A LOT!

STRIDE

STRANGERS ARE DANGERS TIL DAYLIGHT IS NIGH!

KEEP A WIDE WARY EYE AFTER MIDNIGHT!

SPIDER

MIDNIGHT!

STRIDE

MIDNIGHT!

GWENNY

MIDNIGHT!

STRIDE

MIDNIGHT'S THE TIME OF THE NIGHT DEMONS RIDE

IN THE DEEP AND DARK SIDE OF THE MIND.

MIDNIGHTS WHEN I'M IN THE SHADOWS OUTSIDE,

WHEN DARKNESS MAKES EVERYONE BLIND!

(Stride lifts the covers over Lucy and smiles at her before gesturing for Gwenny and Spider to leave.)

STRIDE

WOMEN ARE DIFFERENT WHEN MIDNIGHT IS DUE,

SHOW SIGNS OF VENOM,

AND SPITE A LOT.

MEN SHOULD BE MINDFUL TIL DAYLIGHT IS DUE,

THEN AGAIN, SO SHOULD YOU!-

AFTER MIGHT!

(The Spider and Gwennie make their way to their rooms, flirting)

SPIDER

MIDNIGHT!

GWENNY

MIDNIGHT!

SPIDER

MIDNIGHT!

STRIDE

(almost like a lullaby)

THE ONE THING THAT'S CERTAIN,

IS NOTHING IS CERTAIN,

'CAUSE NO ONE IS SAFEAFTER

MIDNIGHT!

THE ONE THING THAT'S CERTAIN,

IS NOTHING IS CERTAIN!

(softly; caressing Lucy's sleeping cheek) 'CAUSE NO ONE IS SAFE AFTER

MIDNIGHT!

**Scene 5: Inside Bisset's Apothecary, Outside Bisset's Apothecary**

(There is a heavy pounding on the door)

BISSET (in the back)

Alright! (More insistent knocking) Alright! Alright! Alright! Hold your water! You know what the bleeding time is! (Bisset unlocks the door and opens it up, shocked to see Utterson.) Mr. Utterson? What're you doing out this time of night? Oh, come in, come in, come in.

UTTERSON

I got the note saying Dr Jekyll's Chemicals were in.

BISSET

Oh, yes, sir. You know he has come inquiring about them for the past three nights.

UTTERSON

Yes, you must forgive me for not waiting until the morning, but I am worried about him. I sense danger.

BISSET

Yes, sir, when he last visited I told him he didn't look quite himself. Fenwick! Get your fat arse down here!

(Bisset's son Fenwick, who is obviously mentally disabled, walks into the front of the shop from the back)

Get over here you great fat lump, and get the things Dr Jekyll asked for!

(Fenwick whines and goes to the back.)

BISSET

(To Utterson) You met my son Fenwick, hey Mr. Utterson? He's also my apprentice, God help me.

(Mr Stride comes in almost unnoticeably, walks over to a shelf and starts picking up some bandages to dress Lucy's newest wounds from Hyde.)

BISSET

Mr. Stride! You here at this hour too?

STRIDE

Yes, good evening Bisset. ...I was coming home...just now about three o'clock of this black morning...through an empty street...when I began to long for the sight of a policeman, But instead to my horror I saw a man, only it wasn't like a man; it was like some damned Juggernaut who was stumping along eastward, and a girl of maybe eight...or ten who was running down a cross street. Well sir, the two ran into one another at the corner...and then came the horrible part...the man trampled over

her!...It sounds nothing to hear, but it was hellish to see...I took to my heels, by the time I got to where she was there was already quite a crowd around the screaming child including the girl's own family...Well, the child was not much the worse, more frightened, but still she was awfully bloodied, so I volunteered to fetch some bandages.

BISSET

You are a saint if I may say so Mr. Stride.

UTTERSON

(showing a list to Bisset)

Here is the note listing the things Dr. Jekyll needs. (Fenwick can be heard in the back knocking over things. A worried look comes over Utterson's face, and he points in the direction Fenwick went.) ...Is he competent?

BISSET

Oh, no, sir. He is bloody useless to tell you the truth. But don't worry, I'll double check everything myself once he finds them. Dr Jekyll can trust me.

STRIDE

This is for Dr Jekyll's Formula?

BISSET

Yes, sir, he said he is adjusting it.

STRIDE

Here, let me help get the chemicals for you.

BISSET

Oh thank you sir.

STRIDE

(setting down the bandages on the front counter) It would be immoral of me to not help a colleague in need. I can only imagine finding myself in his place.

BISSET

How nice that there are sympathetic people like yourself.

(Stride looks at the note listing the chemicals, goes back, gets some vials and returns with them)

STRIDE

Here's Dr Jekyll's medicine.

BISSET

Oh don't worry about handing them to me, sir, unlike my boy, I trust you.

(Stride hands the vials to Utterson)

UTTERSON

Thanks very much, Simon. Bless you.

(Utterson exits in a hurry. Stride then goes over to the counter where he laid down the bandages, Bisset who has been joined by his son Fenwick then says to him)

BISSET

Oh don't worry about paying for those, sir. It is for a good cause, they're on the house.

(Stride picks up the bandages from the counter and slowly begins to walk outside)

BISSET

Well if you ask me Fenwick, Dr Jekyll's definitely not himself.

(Motioning Fenwick towards the back) Come on.

(As Stride walks outside a sinister grin rises upon his face)

"STRIDE'S SABOTAGE"

STRIDE

Well Dr. Jekyll, I do hope you enjoy the special brew I've made especially for you… (He chuckles)

NOW YOU'LL NOT ONLY PAY

YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE…

**Scene 6: Dr. Jekyll's Laboratory.**

"Utterson and Hyde in the Lab"

(The Lab is only very dimly lit by a single oil lamp which has been turned down very low. In the shadows and dimmed light, a solitary figure can be seen slumped in the armchair. It is Hyde. In the silence someone is heard approaching, fallowed by the opening of the door, Utterson cautiously enters the lab, he carries the chemical vials in his hand.)

UTTERSON

Henry?

HYDE

I'm afraid that, Dr. Jekyll is not available...

UTTERSON

Who the devil are you?

HYDE

There's no point in your waiting, Mr. Utterson. I don't expect Dr. Jekyll any time soon...he is most...unlikely to return.

UTTERSON

(Slowly makes his way around the lab table to get a better look at HYDE)

I am here on his explicit instruction to bring these drugs. It is of the utmost urgency that I deliver them to Dr. Jekyll personally!

HYDE

Just leave the drugs and go!

UTTERSON

I'm not leaving until I know precisely where he is!

HYDE

(HYDE rises with difficulty and slowly walks towards the other side of the lab table, across from Utterson.)

Well even if I told you...I am quite certain you would not believe me.

UTTERSON

Either you tell me where he is, or I will send for the authorities, the choice is yours.

But you will tell me where he is- (Utterson with one hand picks up Jekyll's father's revolver which was laying on the lab table, opens it to see it is loaded, expertly clicks it shut and points it at Hyde) -Mr. Hyde. Yes, I know who you must be! And I see that Henry has good reason to be frightened of you. What have you done with Henry Jekyll?

HYDE

(Hyde laughs) What have I done with, Jekyll? What has he done with me?!

(Utterson stands his ground and pulls back the hammer on the revolver.)

HYDE

Oh, You wish to see him? Very well...so you shall! Allow me to show you John.

(Hyde grabs some of the vials on the table before him, and begins to mix the very few chemicals that are left. From the distilling flask he pours the last of what we realize is Jekyll's formula as Utterson watches intently.) But let what you are about to witness, be on your own head!

(With a grimace of despair Hyde drinks down the chemical in one large gulp, taking it orally. At once he immediately begins to convulse and shriek out in pain. He is racked with a searing pain much more severe than the earlier transformations we have witnessed.)What's the matter? Afraid of science, afraid of the truth?!

(Hyde falls, crying out, to the ground and slowly crawls and painfully claws his way back to the armchair he was seated in, collapsing into it. Utterson slowly pursues and finally when Hyde raises his face Utterson witnesses it is no longer Hyde's face, but that of Jekyll)

UTTERSON

(With amazement and confusion, dropping the revolver)

Henry Jekyll, dear God!

JEKYLL

John...John...Oh John, I was right, you're afraid.

UTTERSON

I'm appalled!

JEKYLL

I warned you, John...even as Hyde I warned you!

UTTERSON

Oh, my God! Henry! Self testing?! You're destroying yourself!

JEKYLL

Perhaps… but only so that I may save and redeem my father and the thousands of others who inhabit the same uninhabitable hell.

UTTERSON

You must save yourself before these drugs kills you.

JEKYLL

(Slowly rising in the chair) John, Hyde is a part of me, freed from within, but he's returned within where I can subdue him, I still may yet be able to regain control. But there's not much time, and you must listen to me, John. With these chemical ingredients you have brought me -I promise you I can find an antidote that will destroy Hyde forever. (Utterson still in shock from what he has witnessed hands Jekyll the vials) The chemicals! Thank God! I can yet be saved! (He rises out of the chair and stumbles to the lab table placing the new chemicals on it.) John, there's one final task you have got to help me with, a most urgent errand, (He gets an envelope from the lab table) Take this and deliver it for me. (Jekyll hands Utterson the envelope)

UTTERSON

(He reads the address on the envelope)

"Miss Lucy Ivy Harris, the Red Rat Dregs, Isle of Dogs, Camden Town." Henry? This is that place we...that night! That girl!

JEKYLL

Yes! John, I beg you. It's a debt I owe...a private affair. Tell her to read it at once, she must leave London-and tonight! Immediately!

UTTERSON

Henry! What is it you're saying?

JEKYLL

John, there is more than one life at stake here! It is Hyde! He-...He-...I cannot say "I"...John I fear what he might do to the girl!

UTTERSON

I understand... Is it your message I am taking...or His?

JEKYLL

If you knew him...you wouldn't ask...

(Jekyll frantically opens the vials Utterson brought and begins mixing together the new chemicals to create the final formula, the antidote!)

Now go on, John! Please! Go, go now! With what you have given me -I have one final chance to regain control, and save myself! Go on, John! Go, go now!

UTTERSON

God help you Henry! God help us all!

(Utterson runs out, rushing to deliver this dear errand his friend has asked him to, hoping his friend will find a way to end this madness well he is gone.)

JEKYLL

SOMEHOW I HAVE TO GET BACK

TO THE PLACE WHERE MY JOURNEY STARTED.

FIND THE COURSE I CHARTED

WHEN I FIRST DEPARTED.

SOMEHOW I HAVE TO HANG ON

TO THE VISION THAT FIRST INSPIRED ME,

TO THE HOPE THAT FIRED ME

WHEN THE WORLD ADMIRED ME!

(Having finished the mixture he pours the antidote into a syringe and injects himself for what he hopes will be the final time.)

I'LL FIND A WAY BACK TO THE HIGHER GROUND!

AND SEE THE VIEW I SAW BEFORE.

I'LL SEARCH THE WORLD UNTIL THE ANSWER'S FOUND!

TURN MY DESPAIR AROUND

FOREVERMORE!

SOMEHOW I HAVE TO REBUILD

ALL THE DREAMS THAT THE WIND HAVE SCATTERED.

(Jekyll picks up pile of loose papers, his research notes, and flings them across the table, scattering them.)

FROM WHAT FATE HAS SHATTERED -

(Jekyll picks up the oil lamp which Utterson had turned up, and smashes it onto the table, it's glass shade breaking, and the scattered notes igniting.)

I'LL RETRIEVE WHAT MATTERED!

(As the notes begin to ignite Jekyll picks up three vials of chemicals before the flames can get to them. He then goes a few feet away from the table as the flames rise higher and higher consuming everything.)

SOMEHOW I'VE GOT TO GO ON

TILL THE EVIL HAS BEEN DEFEATED,

(Jekyll throws one of the vial into the tower of flames, it smashing open on one of the racks of chemicals, exploding into flames.)

TILL MY WORK'S COMPLETED -

(He tosses another vial into a different part of the shelves of chemicals, it too explodes.)

I WILL NOT BE CHEATED!

(He tosses the third and final vial into the shelves, it explosion is the largest, and with it his lab begins to fall to pieces, the left area of the shelf falls forward, the right area falls backwards, the middle area falls to the side crashing into where the right shelf used to be, beakers, flasks, and jars combusting. The entire lab is filled with explosions and walls of flame!)

GOD! YOU MUST HELP ME CARRY ON!

WHEN IT SEEMS ALL HOPE HAS GONE,

I HAVE GOT TO CARRY ON!

**Scene 7: Lucy's Bedroom**

(Sounds of a storm brewing outside. These mingle with rough muffled sounds from the East End riverfront, and invade Lucy's bedroom on an upper floor of " The Red Rat Dregs", which attempts hominess, without escaping squalor. A single oil lamp burns on top of her dresser. Sitting in her bed is Lucy, dressed completely in a white corset with matching panties and leggings as Stride applies the bandages roughly.)

LUCY

Ouch!

STRIDE

Well I guess next time you will just have to be more careful now wont you. I know sure as Hell those know nothings Spider, and Gwenny wouldn't do it, they would just let you get infected and rot...I should too, but hey every shilling earned...Don't let it happen again, you can't stay the new star attraction forever, and next time you're on your own.

LUCY

Yes, sir.

(Stride rubs her none injured shoulder and leaves. After a few seconds Nellie calls up from below)

NELLIE (o.s.)

Lucy! Someone to see you! It ain't him, don't worry!

GWENNY (o.s.)

Lucy! Get your arse down here and show the man a good time!

(Lucy sadly goes. The room is empty for a moment, and then footsteps are heard, ascending. LUCY comes in through the narrow door which is already ajar, followed by Utterson.)

LUCY

No fear, sir. You won't've disturbed nobody. They're used to late visitors around here.

(As UTTERSON steps into the shabby room.)

UTTERSON

(Extending the sealed envelope) This is from Doctor Henry Jekyll...He asked me to give it to you.

LUCY

(Taking the envelope) What is it?

UTTERSON

He told me to tell you to leave this place. You are to leave London at once. Tonight, if possible. (LUCY tears opens the envelope and reaches in, when she brings out her hand it is filled with money and a letter. She is shocked to see all this money)

He said he owes you a debt.

LUCY

He don't owe me nothing'. I owe him.

UTTERSON

What has passed between you two I neither know nor need to know; That's none of my concern. But I beseech you, I implore you to do as he asks. I'm sure it's for the best.

LUCY

Why didn't he come himself? Why did you?

UTTERSON

Because he asked me to come, he's my friend.

LUCY

Yeh - and I suppose he's mine, too.

UTTERSON

Believe it.(He points again to the letter urging her to read it. She stares at the note for a moment, then looks at him in puzzlement, raising her hands to indicate that she is barely literate, and mouths 'I can't read well'. Utterson understanding, and wanting to help out as much as he can, offers to read it to her.) Allow me. (She hands the letter to him, and he reads out loud.) My dear Miss Lucy: I regret more than I can ever express, that my private misfortunes prevent me from ever seeing you again. I have found in you a tender and loving light during these past dark days. I hope you will accept the enclosed as a small repayment for the lesson you have taught me. Leave this place, I beg you, and begin again secure in the knowledge that I shall never forget you. Henry Jekyll. (Now understanding better what Jekyll is doing and why, Utterson exclaims to her) He's offering you a chance that few people have: A New Life. He's trying to help you.

LUCY

(Biting back her tears, lying so as to not get her hopes up) I don't want to be saved...

Why should he care about the likes of me?

UTTERSON

Some people are worth helping. No matter what...

(There is a slight pause)

LUCY

It was hard for you to come here tonight wasn't it?

UTTERSON

Some fires you have got to walk through by yourself.

LUCY

Where am I supposed to go?

UTTERSON

Far from here. You have the chance to begin again, a new life, in some new place. Good night, then. And good luck to you, Miss Harris. May you find a happier life...elsewhere.

(He hurries out and can be heard descending the hollow steps. LUCY stares at the note and the money for a moment with mixed emotions, sad because she will never be able to see her friend Jekyll again, but happy that she has a chance at a new life.)

"A NEW LIFE"

LUCY

A NEW LIFE

WHAT I WOULDN'T GIVE

TO HAVE A NEW LIFE!

ONE THING I HAVE LEARNED

AS I GO THROUGH LIFE:

NOTHING IS FOR FREE ALONG THE WAY!

(She goes over. stands at the window, and watches the gathering storm.)

A NEW START,

THAT'S THE THING I NEED

TO GIVE ME NEW HEART.

HALF A CHANCE IN LIFE

TO FIND A NEW PART,

JUST A SIMPLE ROLE THAT I CAN PLAY!

(She then goes to her dresser, puts the letter and money back in the envelope, places it on the top of the dresser, and turns up the lamp which sits atop as well. As the flame rises she sings to it, her heart starting to fill with excitement as her dreams spring back to life in her mind, filling her with so many hopes for this new life which she has been given the chance for.)

A NEW HOPE,

SOMETHING TO CONVINCE ME

TO RENEW HOPE!

A NEW DAY,

BRIGHT ENOUGH

TO HELP ME FIND MY WAY!

(She goes over to her bed, and hugs her pillow like as if it were a gentle lover.)

A NEW CHANCE,

ONE THAT MAYBE HAS

A TOUCH OF ROMANCE.

WHERE CAN IT BE -

THE CHANCE FOR ME?

(Lucy walks around her room lost in the fantasy of her new life.)

A NEW DREAM -

I HAVE ONE I KNOW

THAT VERY FEW DREAM.

I WOULD LIKE TO SEE

THAT OVERDUE DREAM -

EVEN THOUGH IT NEVER MAY COME TRUE!

A NEW LOVE -

THOUGH I KNOW

THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS TRUE LOVE -

EVEN SO,

ALTHOUGH I NEVER KNEW LOVE,

STILL I FEEL THAT ONE DREAM

IS MY DUE!

(She returns to her bed and plays with her pillow more.)

A NEW WORLD -

THIS ONE THING I WANT

TO ASK OF YOU, WORLD!

ONCE! - BEFORE IT'S TIME

TO SAY ADIEU, WORLD!

ONE SWEET CHANCE

TO PROVE THE CYNICS WRONG!

(She throws her pillow down on the bed, and then sits up at the foot of her bed, arms stretched out as if to tell the world that here she comes to fulfil her dreams.)

A NEW LIFE -

MORE AND MORE I'M SURE

AS I GO THROUGH LIFE,

JUST TO PLAY THE GAME

AND TO PURSUE LIFE -

JUST TO SHARE ITS PLEASURES AND BELONG!

THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN HERE FOR

ALL ALONG!

EACH DAY'S

A BRAND NEW LIFE!

(Lucy smiles at the thought of her new life, shakes with happiness, and goes over to her dresser, picking up the envelope, romantically pressing it to her heart before putting it back down and blowing out the lamp as gentle as a blown kiss. Suddenly there is a flash of lightning and a loud crack of thunder. Lucy goes back to her bed, sits on it for a moment kicking her legs back and forth in happy thought, and then lays down curling up in her bed, starting to dream happy dreams of her future to come. The storm continues outside; frequent eruptions of lightning followed by distant rumbles of thunder. In one flash of lightning, Lucy is revealed on the bed alone; but in the next flash, a Dark Figure is seen standing beside her, leaning over her. It is as though he appeared in an instant, from nowhere.)

HYDE

Dearest Lucy...

(Lucy is startled awake, scared for her life, fearing the voice she hears and remembering the warning he gave her the last time they saw each other. She breathes in sharply, stifling a cry and sits up on the bed. Hyde smiles baring his teeth like an animal)

HYDE

What? You weren't expecting me?

LUCY

(She slowly turns around facing the figure she dreads) No sir...What do you want with me?

HYDE

Why, what every lover wants. Compassion, companionship...honesty!

LUCY

I don't know what you mean...

HYDE

Isn't there something you'd like to tell me?

LUCY

Sir, I don't know what you're talking...

HYDE

What's that?...You had another visitor this evening?

LUCY

No...Not really sir...

HYDE

Shhh...wouldn't you like to tell me about your...Harley Street, Dr. Jekyll?...

LUCY

Dr. Jekyll? You know him?

HYDE

Of course I know him. As well as I know...myself. We are very old friends he and I. Very close to one another. We share everything him and I, just as you and I do my sweet, everything.

(Hyde walks over to the dresser, and picks up the envelope. He quickly rips it open yanking out the letter with the money, and starts reading it)

What's this? My dear sweet Lucy, it would appear that you've been less than honest with me. "Leave this place at once, I beg you!" Lucy, you weren't planning on leaving the city without saying goodbye, now were you?

(Hyde tears up the letter, throwing it to the floor. Lucy watches in horror, fearing his wrath, and almost breaking into tears as he rips apart the letter, symbolically ripping apart her dreams, destroying her last bit of hope.)

LUCY

No, sir. I'm not going anywhere...

HYDE

...That's right! You're not going anywhere!

LUCY

I would never dream of leaving you, sir.

HYDE

...What is it you find in him, that you can't find in me?

LUCY

He was kind to me...He was the only man who didn't treat me like a whore...

HYDE

(He begins tossing the money at Lucy)

Well, at least you know what you are...

(HYDE walks over and sits on the bed, motioning Lucy to come over to him)

Come here...come! Closer!...No, no, closer! Closer, yes...

(LUCY feeling helpless like a fly entangled in the spider's web, and having lost all hope submits to her predator's will. She mournfully approaches him, letting him grab her by the arm and place her on his lap, her back against his chest.)

Lucy...you know how much you mean to me...you're the only one I can turn to...for sympathy, tenderness...He's not very nice you know! Henry Jekyll is a very weak man! (Pause) Undependable. Your friendship with him has hurt me very deeply. (pause) So I'm going to hurt you...

LUCY

(She begins to cry)

Please no...

HYDE

(he brings his cheek to hers, rubbing his face against it) Lucy, why can't you see that I have everything he does?!...Within me you can have everything you desire...

(As he holds her tightly, his cheek touching hers, he raises a knife behind her, above her head)

SYMPATHY,

(He plunges the knife into her back, Lucy screaming out in pain and shock.)

TENDERNESS,

(He twists the knife in, Lucy wrenching in agony.)

WARM AS THE SUMMER,

(He turns her around to face him and he stabs her in the side. Lucy cries, gasping and groaning in pain.)

OFFER YOU THEIR EMBRACE.

(He throws her off the bed and onto the floor. She crawls around struggling, trying to pull herself up so that she can run away.)

FRIENDLINESS, GENTLENESS,

STRANGERS TO MY LIFE,

(She in spasms crawls to the floor in front of the foot of the bed. Hyde grabs her by the neck, pulling her back onto the bed)

THEY ARE THERE IN THIS FACE.

(Hyde slowly slits her throat, her body shaking in the throws of death as she tries to cling to life.)

GOODNESS AND SWEETNESS

AND KINDNESS

ABOUND IN THIS PLACE!

(Blood pours from the large gash across her throat, seeps from the edges of her mouth. As Lucy lay in his arms dying the words he just spoke ring familiar to her, sparking a realization. They are words she has spoken before, but only to one person, she had only ever said them in the presence of Dr Henry Jekyll. She now realizes that Hyde and Jekyll are the same man. In disbelief and shock, choking on her own blood she can just barely speak)

LUCY

...Henry?

(Hyde begins to strain and shake as Jekyll emerges)

...Henry?

(Her eyes roll back as she falls out of his arms, down onto the bed, dead.

Jekyll, in panic over the realization of what he has just done, shakes her body/)

killing her.)

JEKYLL

Lucy?! Lucy, no! Dear God, no! Lucy, no! Lucy...

(He cries cradling her body in his arms as he rocks back and forth)

SYMPATHY,

TENDERNESS,

WARM AS THE SUMMER,

OFFERED ME THEIR EMBRACE.

FRIENDLINESS, GENTLENESS,

STRANGERS TO MY LIFE,

THEY WERE THERE IN THIS FACE.

IT'S A MEMORY I KNOW, TIME

WILL NEVER ERASE...

Lucy, No! My god! What have I done, what have I done?!

**Entrance to The Red Rat Dregs, London Streets, Mass Burial Plot**

(The man wheels out Lucy's dead body on the cart, Lucy's friend Nellie is walking with it holding Lucy's hand and weeping, sometimes throwing herself onto Lucy's body in tears, mourning. Lucy's other two friends; Lizzie and Flossie are walking slightly behind the cart on either side of the man, obviously bereaved as well. Spider and Gwennie are at the front, strangely silent and solemn, Spider has his hat in his hands. The cart slowly makes its way through the town.)

NELLIE

THERE'S A BEAST AT THE DOOR

AND HE'S WILD AND FREE!

LIZZIE and FLOSSIE

BUT WE DON'T LET HIM IN,

'CAUSE WE DON'T WANT TO SEE -

NELLIE and THE GIRLS

WHAT IS LURKING RIGHT BEHIND THE

(As the cart passes by the houses and shops of the poor, the people stick their heads out of their windows and look out from their doorsteps, mourning the abrupt, shocking death of such a kind hearted, misguided youth who would have taken time out to help any of them. The men and women of the poor weep and sob at the

loss of their friend, some leave their homes and start to follow the cart forming an impromptu funeral procession.)

ALL

FACADE!

MAN IS NOT ONE, BUT TWO!

HE IS EVIL AND GOOD!

AND HE WALKS THE FINE LINE

THAT HE'D CROSS, IF HE COULD,

HE'S JUST WAITING...!

NELLIE and THE GIRLS

RIGHT BEHIND THE FACADE...

(The cart having now made its way to the outskirts of the town comes to a large mound of dirt in front of a large ditch dug into the ground. The cart abruptly stops, and the man carelessly turns the cart up on its side unceremoniously dropping the lifeless body into the pit of the mass grave. Nellie and the girls stand before the pit mourning their friend as the man wheels the cart off. A little way off, his head bowed, sits a distraught Jekyll.)

**Scene 2: Jekyll's Destroyed Laboratory**

(The laboratory is a dark, damp, smouldering ruin of broken glass, destroyed lab equipment, and fallen shelves. Jekyll sits in the darkness, lost and alone.)

"CONFRONTATION"

JEKYLL

IT'S OVER NOW, I KNOW INSIDE

NO ONE MUST EVER KNOW

(He turns around holding it loosely in his hands.)

THE SORRY TALE OF EDWARD HYDE

AND THOSE WHO DIED

NO ONE MUST EVER KNOW

(Jekyll brings the gun up holding it tightly against his chest)

THEY'D ONLY SEE THE TRAGEDY

THEY'D NOT SEE MY INTENT

THE SHADOW OF HYDE'S EVIL

WOULD FOREVER KILL

THE GOOD THAT I HAD MEANT

(he holds the gun to his face)

LOST IN THE DARKNESS,

SILENCE SURROUNDS ME.

ONCE THERE WAS MORNING,

NOW ENDLESS NIGHT.

I WILL FIND THE ANSWERS

I'LL NEVER DESERT YOU

I PROMISE YOU THIS

TIL THE DAY THAT I…

(He now moves the gun to the side of his head at his temple, closes his eyes, clinches his teeth, and in his fear strains to pull the trigger. A sinister voice calls out softly, and he spots Hyde in the mirror, smiling at him.)

HYDE

DO YOU REALLY THINK

THAT I WOULD EVER LET YOU GO?

DO YOU THINK I'D EVER SET YOU FREE?

IF YOU DO, I'M SAD TO SAY,

IT SIMPLY ISN'T SO.

YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY FROM ME!

JEKYLL

ALL THAT YOU ARE

IS A FACE IN THE MIRROR!

I CLOSE MY EYES, AND YOU'LL DISAPPEAR!

HYDE

I'M WHAT YOU FACE

WHEN YOU FACE IN THE MIRROR!

LONG AS YOU LIVE, I WILL STILL BE HERE!

JEKYLL

(Jekyll again raises the gun)

ALL THAT YOU ARE

IS THE END OF A NIGHTMARE!

ALL THAT YOU ARE IS A DYING SCREAM!

AFTER TONIGHT,

I SHALL END THIS DEMON DREAM!

HYDE

THIS IS NOT A DREAM, MY FRIEND AND

IT WILL NEVER END!

THIS ONE IS THE NIGHTMARE THAT GOES ON!

HYDE IS HERE TO STAY,

NO MATTER WHAT YOU MAY PRETENDAND

I'LL FLOURISH, LONG AFTER YOU'RE GONE!

JEKYLL

(Raises gun)

SOON YOU WILL DIE,

AND MY MEMORY WILL HIDE YOU!

YOU CANNOT CHOOSE BUT TO LOSE CONTROL

HYDE

(Lowers gun)

YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!

I LIVE DEEP INSIDE YOU!

EACH DAY YOU'LL FEEL ME DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!

JEKYLL

(Raises the gun)

I DON'T NEED YOU TO SURVIVE,

LIKE YOU NEED ME!

I'LL BECOME WHOLE

AS YOU DANCE WITH DEATH!

AND I'LL REJOICE

AS YOU BREATHE YOUR FINAL BREATH!

(Suddenly Hyde has taken over Jekyll's body and they struggle for control of the gun.)

HYDE

FOR I'LL LIVE INSIDE YOU FOREVER!

JEKYLL

NO!

HYDE

WITH SATAN HIMSELF BY MY SIDE!

JEKYLL

NO!

HYDE

AND I KNOW THAT, NOW AND FOREVER,

THEY'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SEPARATE

JEKYLL FROM HYDE!

JEKYLL

(Jekyll slowly and stiffly raises the gun to his head with each word)

CAN'T – YOU – SEE – IT'S!-

OVER NOW?

IT'S TIME TO DIE!

HYDE

(Hyde removes the gun from his head)

NO, NOT I!

ONLY YOU!

JEKYLL

(Jekyll puts the gun back to his head)

IF I DIE,

YOU'LL DIE TOO!

HYDE

(Hyde quickly removes it again)

YOU'LL DIE IN ME,

I'LL BE YOU!

(Jekyll continues to raise it to his temple, Hyde continuing to remove it.)

JEKYLL

DAMN YOU, HYDE!

SET ME FREE!

HYDE

CAN'T YOU SEE,

YOU ARE ME?

JEKYLL

NO!

DEEP INSIDE -!

HYDE

I AM YOU!

YOU ARE HYDE!

JEKYLL

NO - NEVER!

HYDE

YES, FOREVER!

JEKYLL

(Jekyll one final time places the gun on his temple)

GOD DAMN YOU, HYDE!

TAKE ALL YOUR EVIL DEEDS,

AND ROT IN HELL!

(Jekyll's arm flings outwards and he shatters the glass of the mirror, Hyde's face grinning at him from each shard.

HYDE

I'LL SEE YOU THERE, JEKYLL!

JEKYLL

NO!

NEVER!

"ONCE UPON A DREAM - JEKYLL"

UTTERSON (v.o.)

His search for the truth had come to nothing, he knew now that he must leave his father in his unending darkness. Henry Jekyll had walked through the very gates of Hell, and seen what lay beyond. The way back - if there was one - would be littered with the corpses of his shattered dreams and engulfed by flames that could yet consume him...

THERE TONIGHT"

JEKYLL

IN THE QUIET OF THIS ROOM -

I AM ALONE AND SO AFRAID,

HOW I WISH THAT YOU WERE HERE.

WHEN YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES AT NIGHT,

DO I STEAL INTO YOUR DREAMS?

DO YOU WISH THAT I WAS NEAR?

I NEED TO KNOW,

HOW I NEED TO KNOW!

ARE YOU WAITING THERE FOR ME?

I CAN FEEL YOU BY MY SIDE!

I AM WORKING THROUGH THE NIGHT!

ARE YOU LONGING FOR MY LOVE?

MY HEART WOULD SORE ABOVE THE SKIES,

AND I COULD FEEL THAT I'M ALIVE!

IF YOU ARE WAITING THERE TONIGHT!

Emma's Room/St. Jude's Hospital

(Cross cut with Emma sat in her room with Jekyll going about his good work at St Judes.)

EMMA

IF IT TAKESA

THOUSAND YEARS,

YOU KNOW THATI'LL

BE HERE FOR YOU,

I WILL NEVER BE TOO FAR.

UNTIL FOREVER AND A DAY,

YOU KNOW THATI'LL

BE WANTING YOU.

YOU CAN NEVER LEAVEMY

HEART!

AND YOU SHOULD KNOW,

ALWAYS KNOW!

I'LL BE WAITING HERE FOR YOU!

CAN YOU FEEL ME BY YOUR SIDE?

I AM WITH YOU THROUGH THE NIGHT!

I AM LONGING FOR YOUR TOUCH!

MY HEART WOULD SORE ABOVE THE SKIES,

AND I WOULD FEEL THAT I'M ALIVE!

IF YOU WERE ONLY HERE TONIGHT!

JEKYLL / EMMA

ARE YOU WAITING THERE FOR ME? / I'LL BE WAITING HERE FOR YOU!

I CAN FEEL YOU BY MY SIDE! / CAN YOU FEEL ME BY YOUR SIDE?

I AM WORKING THROUGH THE NIGHT! / I AM WITH YOU THROUGH THE NIGHT!

ARE YOU LONGING FOR MY LOVE? / I AM LONGING FOR YOUR TOUCH!

MY HEART WOULD SORE ABOVE THE SKIES,

AND I COULD FEEL THAT I'M ALIVE! / AND I WOULD FEEL THAT I'M ALIVE!

IF YOU ARE WAITING THERE TONIGHT! / IF YOU WERE ONLY HERE TONIGHT!

ARE YOU WAITING THERE FOR ME?

JEKYLL

IF SHE ONLY KNEW

HOW MUCH I LOVE HER

HOW SHE MAKES

THE SUNRISE IN MY LIFE

THE GENTLE WAY THAT SHE

KNOWS HOW TO SOOTH ME

HOW SHE CAN WARM

THE COLDEST WINTER'S NIGHT

IF SHE ONLY KNEW

HOW MUCH I NEED HER

SHE'S A FLOWER

BEAUTIFUL AND RARE

I CAN FACE THE WORLD

AND ALL IT'S MADNESS

JUST AS LONG AS

I KNOW SHE IS THERE

SO TONIGHT

I'LL TRY TO SAY THE WORDS

SHE NEEDS TO HERE

RECAPTURE ALL THE FEELINGS

WE KNEW THEN

TONIGHT

UNDERNEATH THE STARS

I'LL HOLD YOU NEAR

AND MAYBE

OH JUST MAYBE

WE CAN FIND OUR WAY AGAIN

(Emma continues at her window.)

EMMA

IF HE ONLY KNEW

HOW MUCH I LOVE HIM

THE LITTLE THINGS

HE DOES TO MAKE ME SMILE

EMMA / JEKYLL

HE'S GIVEN ME SO MUCH / SHE'S GIVEN ME SO MUCH

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT

EMMA

I CAN SEE FOREVER

IN HIS EYES

JEKYLL

IF SHE ONLY KNEW

HOW MUCH I NEED HER

SHE'S MY CANDLE BURNING

IN THE NIGHT

EMMA / JEKYLL

HOW HE TURNS / HOW SHE TURNS

THE WINTER

INTO SPRING TIME

HOW HE MAKES / HOW SHE MAKES

THE SUNRISE

IN MY LIFE

(Jekyll returning to his house, washes up, changes into his best suit, brushes his hair, tying it back, and prepares to present his recovered self to Emma in hopes that she will accept him back. He then begins walking to her house.)

JEKYLL

SO TONIGHT

I'LL TRY TO SAY THE WORDS

SHE NEEDS TO HEAR

RECAPTURE ALL THE FEELINGS

WE KNEW THEN

EMMA

IF HE WERE HERE TONIGHT

JEKYLL

TONIGHT

UNDERNEATH THE STARS

I'LL HOLD YOU NEAR

JEKYLL AND EMMA

AND MAYBE

OH JUST MAYBE

WE COULD FIND OUR WAY AGAIN

JEKYLL

IF SHE ONLY

EMMA

IF HE ONLY

JEKYLL

IF SHE ONLY

EMMA

IF HE ONLY

JEKYLL / EMMA

IF SHE ONLY KNEW / IF HE ONLY KNEW

**Carew House Doorstep, Regent's Park**

(Jekyll, looking well and healthy again, hair brushed and tied back, wearing a clean suit, walks up to the doorstep of The Carew House, and knocks on the door. Their Butler opens it.)

BUTLER

Dr. Jekyll? You are looking better!

JEKYLL

Thank you, is Miss Carew available?

BUTLER

Yes, Sir, I will let her know you are here.

(The Butler goes back into the house, after a moment Emma comes out and stands on the doorstep.)

"WE STILL HAVE TIME"

JEKYLL

Emma, look -

IT'S OVER NOW,

THE DARKNESS OF THE NIGHT HAS DISAPPEARED,

THE MOON SURRENDERS TO THE SUN AND FEARS SUBSIDE,

THE STORM HAS PASSED,

I CAN SEE THE DAWN AT LAST.

(Seeing that her old Henry is back her heart starts to fill with cautious hope that things will find their

way back to the way they were, and that their dreams will perhaps come true at last.)

EMMA

SOMEWHERE THERE LIES A NEW BEGINNING,

FAR BEYOND THESE STAR CROSSED DAYS,

IF WE TRY WE'LL FIND OUR SOMEWHERE,

SOMEHOW, SOMEWAY.

WE ONLY HAVE TO BELIEVE-

(He holds out his hand for her, she reaches down and grasps it as he helps her down the stairs and they start to walk, getting to know each other again, finding their way back to how things were before the start of this nightmare. They walk hand in hand, arm in arm down the street headed towards Regent's

Park.)

JEKYLL and EMMA

WE STILL HAVE TIME,

WE STILL CAN DREAM,

THOSE CLOUDS WE THINK WE SEE,

ARE FARTHER THAN THEY SEEM.

WE STILL HAVE TIME FOR LOVE TO GUIDE US,

TIME TO FIND OUR WAY,

I LOOK AT YOU AND SEE FOREVER,

PLEASE TELL ME THAT WE STILL HAVE TIME.

(They have now reached Regent's Park, in the middle of the park Henry stops to proclaim)

JEKYLL

LOVE - HAS GIVEN ME THE STRENGTH TO CARRY ON,

THERE'S NOTHING I CAN'T DO,

AS LONG AS YOU ARE NEAR - SO CLOSE MY DEAR,

RISING LIKE THE DAWN,

TILL ALL MY FEARS ARE GONE,

YOUR LOVE, IS LIKE THE MORNING SUN

AS I AWAKE A NEW DAY'S BEGUN.

EMMA

SOON - I KNOW WE'LL SEE A BRIGHTER DAY BEGIN,

A BETTER AND A WISER WORLD FOR LIVING IN,

THAT WE WILL SHARE,

IN TIME IT WILL BE THERE.

JEKYLL and EMMA

WE STILL HAVE TIME.

WE STILL CAN DREAM.

THOSE CLOUDS WE THINK WE SEE,

ARE FARTHER THAN THEY SEEM.

WE STILL HAVE TIME FOR LOVE,

AND TIME FOR DREAMING,

TIME TO FIND OUR WAY,

I LOOK AT YOU AND SEE FOREVER,

JUST TELL ME THAT WE STILL HAVE TIME.

JEKYLL

TIME - TOGETHER

(He grasps one of her hands romantically.)

EMMA

TIME - TO SHARE

(She grasps his other hand so they are now holding both of the other's hands.)

JEKYLL and EMMA

(They both bring both their hands together)

TIME - TO GATHER ALL THAT'S THERE.

WE STILL HAVE TIME,

IT'S NEVER TOO LATE,

AS LONG AS LOVE SURVIVES,

WE'LL TAKE OUR CHANCE WITH FATE.

WE STILL HAVE TIME.

(They kiss.)

**Scene 6: Limbo**

**Scene 7: Bridal chamber in St. Anne's Church in Westminster**

SIR DANVERS (v.o.)

Yet back from the dead he came, to the sound of wedding bells...ready to embrace the next, and we

hope much happier chapter of his life...

(Emma is being prepared for the wedding, surrounded by her bride's maids, friends, and father. Her female friends tug at her dress making last minute adjustments, attempting to make Emma look her best. In another room, Jekyll is making the last minute adjustments to his outfit.)

JEKYLL

THIS IS THE MOMENT,

EMMA

THIS IS THE DAY,

JEKYLL and EMMA

AND IT'S A MOMENT I PRAY WON'T GO AWAY.

JEKYLL

EVERY ENDEAVOUR,

I HAVE MADE EVER,

IS COMING INTO PLAY,

IS HERE AND NOW TODAY.

EMMA

THIS IS THE MOMENT,

THIS IS THE TIME,

JEKYLL and EMMA

WHEN THE MOMENTUM

AND THE MOMENT ARE IN RHYME!

JEKYLL

GIVE ME THIS MOMENT

THIS MOMENTOUS MOMENT.

I'LL GATHER UP MY PAST

AND MAKE SOME SENSE AT LAST!

JEKYLL and EMMA

THIS IS THE MOMENT!

EMMA

THIS IS THE HOUR,

WHEN I CAN OPEN UP TOMORROW

LIKE A FLOWER,

AND PUT MY HAND TO,

EVERYTHING I PLANNED TO,

FULFILL MY GRAND DESIGN,

SEE ALL MY STARS ALIGN!

JEKYLL and EMMA

THIS IS THE MOMENT,

IT'S FINALLY OURS!

DESTINY BECKONED,

WE NEVER RECKONED,

SECOND BEST!

JEKYLL

(Going over what a Groom mustn't do during the ceremony.)

I WON'T LOOK DOWN,

EMMA

(Going over what a Bride mustn't do during the ceremony.)

I MUST NOT FALL,

JEKYLL and EMMA

THIS IS THE MOMENT,

THE SWEETEST MOMENT OF THEM ALL!

WHEN I LOOK BACK,

I WILL RECALL,

MOMENT FOR MOMENT,

THIS WAS THE MOMENT,

THE GREATEST MOMENT OF THEM ALL!

(The wedding attendees slowly enter an ancient church sumptuously but tastefully decorated with white blossoms, ribbons and draperies. Through the tall, narrow, faintly tinted windows on one side fall long rectangles of sunlight.)

SIR DANVERS

My friends! My dear, dear friends. Today is the third happiest day of my life. Second only to the day that I married Emma's mother, and the day that my dear Emma was born. May nothing happen; today or ever; to diminish the great happiness we feel for them. May God bless them with long life, and me with many grandchildren...

THE ATTENDEES

(Cheering) To Emma and Henry, Emma and Henry, Emma and Henry! Yea!

(As most of the attendees begin to sit down in the pews Danvers privately says to Dr Lanyon and Mr Enfield)

SIR DANVERS

I am glad Simon is not here today, I doubt he could have restrained himself-

(Stride enters, Danvers is shocked that Stride would attend.)

-My dear Simon, speak of The Devil!

STRIDE

Of which Devil do you speak Sir? The one that is nearly married into your family!

SIR DANVERS

Really Simon...such comments on our poor Jekyll?

STRIDE

I can make others, Sir! More damning and equally true!-That you would consider worthy of Oscar Wilde!

SIR DANVERS

My dear Stride, allow me to point out that this is neither the time nor the place!...Even one of your limited sensitivity should be aware of that-

(Jekyll enters) now if you would excuse me...(Sir Danvers brushes Stride to the side out of his path and walks over to Jekyll.) (To Jekyll, patting him on the shoulder) Well, Henry, you're a lucky man, there are others who wish they were in your place.

(Indicating Stride whom we now see walking over to a back corner pew and sitting down with a grumpy look on his face. Danvers pauses for a moment before saying)

Oh, I better get ready to walk Emma out. (As Danvers walks down the isle towards the entrance, Dr Hastie Lanyon and Richard Enfield walk up to Dr Jekyll to congratulate him, and wish him luck.)

LANYON

HENRY JEKYLL,

ENFIELD

YOU'RE A DEVIL!

LANYON AND ENFIELD

YOU HAVE ROBBED US

OF LONDON'S MOST LOVELY GIRL...

STRIDE

BEING JEKYLL'S WIFE

WHAT A GLAMOROUS LIFE

ALL THOSE EVENINGS ALONE

WHILE HE WORKS IN THE LAB

HOW DRAB!

LANYON

EMMA'S QUITE A CATCH

ENFIELD

NOW YOU'VE MET YOUR MATCH

LANYON and ENFIELD

YOU'RE THE ENVY

OF EVERY MAN UNATTACHED

(The church organ begins to play.)

LANYON and ENFIELD

(To each other) Oh it is starting! Let's sit down. (To Jekyll) Good luck Henry.

JEKYLL

John, how do I look?

UTTERSON

Quite good! You seem like your old self again.

JEKYLL

It worked! It really worked.

(The Church Choir lead by a young male soprano Choir Boy joins the organ. As they sing The YOUNG BISHOP appears at the decorated high alter, near him stands Henry Jekyll, Utterson being the Best Man stands next to Henry. Jekyll, Utterson, and the numbers of Wedding Guests seated on either side of the main aisle, look down the aisle, watching for the bride's approach. First comes her Bridesmaids and

their escorts, fallowed by The Maid Of Honour and her escort. Finally Emma escorted by her father Sir Danvers enters and they begin walking down the isle for the moment everyone has been waiting for.)

CHURCH CHOIR

DEAR LORD AND FATHER OF MANKIND,

FORGIVE OUR FOOLISH WAYS!

RE-CLOTHE US IN OUR RIGHTFUL MIND,

IN PURER LIVES THY SERVICE FIND,

IN DEEPER REVERENCE PRAISE.

IN SIMPLE TRUST LIKE THEIRS WHO HEARD,

BESIDE THE SYRIAN SEA,

THE GRACIOUS CALLING OF THE LORD,

LET US, LIKE THEM, WITHOUT A WORD

RISE UP AND FOLLOW THEE.

O SABBATH REST BY GALILEE!

O CALM OF HILLS ABOVE,

WHERE JESUS KNELT TO SHARE WITH THEE

THE SILENCE OF ETERNITY,

INTERPRETED BY LOVE!

DROP THY STILL DEWS OF QUIETNESS,

TILL ALL OUR STRIVINGS CEASE;

TAKE FROM OUR SOULS THE STRAIN AND STRESS,

AND LET OUR ORDERED LIVES CONFESS

THE BEAUTY OF THY PEACE.

BREATHE THROUGH THE HEATS OF OUR DESIRE

THY COOLNESS AND THY BALM;

LET SENSE BE DUMB, LET FLESH RETIRE;

SPEAK THROUGH THE EARTHQUAKE, WIND, AND FIRE,

O STILL SMALL VOICE OF CALM!

YOUNG BISHOP

Dearly beloved. We are gathered here in the sight of God to join together this man,

and this woman in holy matrimony If any man can show any just cause

why they may not lawfully be joined together let him now speak or else hereafter

forever hold his peace.

(JEKYLL grabs his stomach in pain)

Henry John Albert Jekyll, Do you take this woman, Emma Lisa Alice Marguerite Carew, To be your wife...

(Utterson notices something horribly wrong with his friend.)

UTTERSON

Henry, what is it?

JEKYLL

Don't make a fuss... terrible pain... get me out of here... need to breathe.

(Everyone else begins to notice as well.)

EMMA

Henry?!

SIR DANVERS

Oh, my God!

(Henry starts to tremble, shake, and convulse, falling on the ground in pain, holding his stomach)

JEKYLL

OH, GOD, WHAT NOW?

OH GOD, NOT NOW!

HELP ME SOMEHOW!

PLEASE TAKE THE PAIN AWAY!

FEEL IT FILL ME!

THIS WILL KILL ME!

PLEASE, GOD, WILL ME

SOMEHOW TO FIGHT, I PRAY!

(He gets up from the floor and tries to run away so that Emma will not see him like this)

OH, GOD, HELP ME!

GOD HAVE MERCY!

DON'T LET HER SEE!

NOT ON OUR WEDDING DAY!

(Jekyll tries to run for the door as he is slowly changing, but right before he makes it to the door his transformation is complete, he slows down, stops, and slowly turns around, now as Hyde)

EMMA

Henry?!

HYDE

There is no Henry!... Only Hyde!

(All scream back in horror)

EMMA

Henry! Oh God Henry ... Henry, it's me...It's alright, everything will be okay.

(she starts to cautiously walk toward him, reaching her hands out to caress and comfort him, calm him down, and let him know that everything will be alright. Hyde's face begins to soften and he begins to gently reach out his hand for hers when)

STRIDE

(to Emma)

No! Stay back! Look at this monster, Emma!

HYDE

And what would you have done with her, Stride? Put her in one of your Camden Town whorehouses and rented her out a shilling a time?

STRIDE

(Stepping forward and starting to pull out a sword from his cane)

Damn you, Jekyll - enough!

HYDE

Enough indeed! End-of-game! (Hyde rushes over and grabs Emma by the throat)

We seem to be married, my love! Ready for our bridal bed, are you? All those opposed...Nay!

(Hyde starts to walk backwards towards the door, dragging Emma with him by the throat)

SIR DANVERS

No! Stop him!

(Stride and Utterson approach closer to Hyde, trying to help Emma)

HYDE

Stay! Or she dies!

UTTERSON

Henry I beg you – stop...Please stop now...

SIR DANVERS

(reaching for his daughter) Emma...

(Hyde's face begins to soften again and he starts to loosen his grip on her, but then)

STRIDE

Don't touch her! You Creature!

HYDE

(tightening his grip on her throat tighter than ever as his face once again turns hard)

No one! Touches Edward Hyde! Or before God she dies!

(everyone halts, stepping back, not wanting him to do anything rash)

"In His Eyes (reprise)"

EMMA

Henry!...Henry I know it is you, and I know you don't want to hurt me...You would never harm me, and I know you can hear me... Let me go...Henry, please... For us... Let me go... please...

IN YOUR EYES I CAN SEE

WHERE MY HEART LONGS TO BE...

IN YOUR EYES I SEE A GENTLE GLOW

AND THAT'S WHERE I'LL BE SAFE I KNOW...

(She caresses his cheek with one of her petite soft ivory silk gloved hands)

(He frantically panics, knowing that he has no control over Hyde, pleading with Emma to run away from him now and never look back so that she may be safe and happy, and leave him alone to his fate)

JEKYLL

Emma...O God! O God, Go on! Emma, please go on, leave me before it is too late!

(Jekyll tries to run out the door to get away from Emma and his other loved ones before anything else bad can happen. Before he can make it out, Stride pulls out his sword and points it at Jekyll, at this Hyde's since of self preservation and survival kicks in and Hyde takes over.)

HYDE

Go on Stride! I trust you are respectfully you are recording the order of business!

(He bats the sword away with ease and breaks Strides neck, cackling wildly.)

EMMA

Henry! Think about what you are doing...

(All of a sudden there is a war inside of Hyde/Jekyll as Jekyll tries to break free and regain control)

JEKYLL

Do it, John. Please do it, I beg you. Set me free! Set me free, set us all free! just do it John.

(Jekyll spreads out his arms giving him a clear shooting path to his chest, in his face he is begging for his friend to help end his suffering.)

UTTERSON

I can't, Henry!

(Utterson lowers the gun)

JEKYLL

We promised, remember?

UTTERSON

(Utterson raises his gun before lowering it again)

Forgive me, I cannot.

(Jekyll develops a panicked look in his face, before turning to Stride's corpse and pulling the blade into his chest.)

EMMA

No! (Jekyll collapses onto the floor) Henry! Henry no! (She rushes over and cradles Jekyll's head)

HYDE / JEKYLL

Emma...Emma...Emma...

EMMA

ONCE UPON A DREAM,

I WAS LOST IN LOVE'S EMBRACE,

THERE I FOUND A PERFECT PLACE,

ONCE UPON A DREAM.

JEKYLL

ONCE UPON A DREAM

I CONCEIVED A PERFECT PLAN

THAT WOULD CHANGE THE FACE OF MAN

ONCE UPON A DREAM.

JEKYLL and EMMA

AND I WAS UNAFRAID,

THE DREAM WAS SO ENTICING,

BUT NOW I SEE IT FADE...

EMMA

Go to sleep, my tormented love...

YOU ARE FREE NOW...

YOU'RE WITH ME NOW...

WHERE YOU'LL ALWAYS BE...

"The


End file.
